Killing in the name
by yuzepi
Summary: Naruto es desterrado luego de la pelea con Pain, pero no se va solo. Regresa luego de 10 anios ha arreglar asuntos pendientes y se encuentra con algunos cambios, pero el regresa acompaniado y su regreso coincide con un nuevo examen chuunin.
1. Hace 10 años

Killing in the Name

Hace 10 años

**Konoha**

La columna de humo que salía de la aldea empezaba a dispersarse. El cielo se aclaraba dejando pasar rallos de luz que hacían visible la totalidad del daño causado por la pelea entre Pain y Naruto. Los ninjas que no habían sido heridos ayudaban en las labores de limpieza de los escombros y atención de los afectados, pero en su mayoría todo era una confusión, se veía a los pobladores sin saber a dónde ir. No quedaba rastro de sus hogares, el paisaje una vez cotidiano se había convertido en algo extraño que no podían reconocer.

**Afueras de Konoha**

Mientras Naruto era escoltado por Kakashi de regreso a la aldea, hacia una carpa que serviría como su lugar de recuperacion, Shikaku se dirigía a la oficina del señor feudal de la Tierra del Fuego para discutir lo sucedido y las medidas a tomar. Una vez ahí la conversación tuvo lugar:

**Oficina del señor Feudal**

Señor Feudal: cuál es el estado de la Hokage?

Shikaku: esta estable pero se encuentra inconsciente, uso mucho chakra ayudando a los aldeanos.

Señor Feudal: ya veo, y en cuanto tiempo se recuperara?

Shikaku: no es posible de determinar

Danzou: es necesario se elija un Hokage nuevo, no podemos permitirnos estar en esta situación.

Shikaku(pensamiento): … así que a esto quería llegar.

Señor Feudal: por ahora dejémosle el trabajo a Sharingan Kakashi , el hijo de Colmillo Blanco, lo tengo en alta estima, además sería muy injusto para la Hokage después de lo que hizo.

Danzou: pero señor fueron sus enseñanzas y las del tercero…

Shikaku(pensamiento): este señor feudal es más inteligente de lo que pensé

Señor Feudal: es mi última palabra, si Tsunade demora en recuperarse retomaremos la discusión. Ahora pasando a otro tema, quien fue el responsable de todo esto.

Danzou: fue el jinchuriki del 9 colas, él y el líder de Akatsuki ocasionaron todo esto.

Shikaku: Señor Feudal, Naruto peleo para defender la aldea, gracias a él se evito una masacre de mayores proporciones, deberíamos agradecerle en lugar de estar culpándolo.

Danzou: tenemos informes de que el jinchuriki perdió el control de su poniendo en peligro a la población e la aldea.

Señor Feudal: es esto cierto?

Shikaku: si, es cierto…

Koharu: además sabemos que el grupo Akatsuki estaba tras él, así que de cierto modo él ha sido el causante de esta catástrofe.

Señor Feudal: En vista de lo que se me ha comunicado declaro lo siguiente. Hatake Kakashi asumirá las tareas de la Hokage mientras esta última se recupera. La tierra del fuego mandara toda la ayuda que pueda para la reconstrucción de la aldea, y por último, Uzumaki Naruto será declarado un ninja perverso dentro de 3 días, le doy este periodo de gracia por haber derrotado al líder de Akatsuki pero sus faltas son demasiado graves para pasarlas por alto. Difundan esta información, la reunión ha terminado

El señor Feudal se levanto de la mesa con sus consejeros y se retiro. Shikaku no podía creer lo que había pasado, se encontraba en un estado de shock. Danzou se levanto molesto al no haber podido conseguir su objetivo. Koharu y Omura se mostraron inconformes respecto al destierro de Naruto, pero por lo menos habían logrado ayuda de la Tierra del fuego.

**Konoha, momentos después**

La búsqueda de los heridos continuaba, las tiendas habilitadas con ayuda médica no se daban abasto para atender a todos, la aldea vivía momentos de desconcierto, pero de entre todos los problemas que habían, algo extraño había pasado para los ojos inexpertos de los aldeanos, nadie había muerto durante la pelea, a pesar de haber destruido toda la aldea, nadie tenía parientes ni conocidos desaparecidos o muertos, no se podían explicar el porqué de esa situación.

Además, las noticias se había difundido rápidamente, los aldeanos conversaban entre ellos sobre las decisiones que se habían tomado, otros discutían sobre ellas y sobre sus posturas. Algunos se mostraban de acuerdos, otros no, pero sabían que en estos momentos su opinión no haría cambiar de decisión al Señor Feudal.

**Carpa de Naruto**

En una carpa, Sai le informaban las noticias a Kakashi, que se encontraba sentado descansando al pie de la cama de un Naruto agotado y aun durmiendo.

Kakashi: … no puede ser… Naruto… . Como se ha llegado a esta situación, después de su sacrificio.

Sai: como se lo diremos, no existe una forma fácil para hacerlo.

Kakashi: por ahora déjalo descansar, se lo diré cuando despierte. Ahora también tengo una aldea de que ocuparme (por favor Tsunade despierte rápido). Sai, llama a Sakura y a Shizune por favor.

Sai: a su orden Hokage.

Kakashi: … no estoy para bromas de ese tipo, apresúrate

Aunque Kakashi había mandado a llamar a los dos personas de confianza de Tsunade, sus pensamientos solo estaban con Naruto, en la injusticia que se había cometido y como decírselo… aun no podía asimilar los sentimientos que pasaban por él en este momento.

Sakura: Sensei que sucede.

Entrando a la carpa en compañía de Shizune.

Kakashi: me imagino que ya oyeron las noticias, por ahora estoy más preocupado por Naruto así que Uds. vayan encargándose del la organización de la aldea y de las tarea del Hokage ya que son las más cercanas a Tsunade. Después me podrán poner al tanto… pueden irse.

Sakura y Shizune: sí señor.

**Carpa Hyuga**

En otra carpa, cerca de lo que era la mansión de los Hyuga se encontraba recostada en una cama Hinata con un equipo de 3 médicos curando sus heridas. En la entrada de la carpa se encontraba Neji montando guardia contra cualquiera que pudiera causar una distracción. Neji se encontraba disgustado al ver como alguien que había sufrido tanto como él y hasta más era objetivo de tal injusticia, pero al ser parte del clan más respetado de Konoha no podía ir en contra de las normas que se habían dictado.

Dentro de la carpa las heridas de Hinata ya casi estaban curadas, pero su corazón había recibido un golpe más doloroso que la estocada que tenía en el pecho. Naruto será declarado un ninja perverso en 3 días… sonaba y resonaba n esas palabras en su mente, no lo podía creer.

**Un día después, carpa de Naruto**

Naruto había despertado a las 10am de ese día, una hora después Kakashi le dijo que se sentara porque tenía que informarle la decisión tomada por el Señor Feudal. En las afueras de la carpa se encontraban los 9 novatos y el Equipo Gai esperando el desenlace, excepto Hinata y Neji.

Kakashi: Naruto tengo que informarte un par de decisiones que el Señor Feudal ha tomado luego de tu pelea con Pain.

Naruto: porque la seriedad sensei. Apresúrese que me muero de la curiosidad.

Kakashi: como sabrás Tsunade esta inconsciente, y he sido declarado Hokage interino hasta que ella se recupere.

Naruto: que! No lo puedo creer (riéndose y revolcándose en la cama) tu como Hokage, simplemente no lo puedo imaginar, tanta seriedad para esta noticia? Jajajajaja.

Kakashi: esteeee bueno, la siguiente noticia es respecto a ti (Naruto parando de reírse y mirando fijamente a Kakashi) al parecer el Señor Feudal ha determinado que eres un peligro para la aldea y … te ha desterrado, tienes 2 días para salir de la aldea. Perdóname pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Naruto(sonriendo): déjese de bromas y dígame cual es la noticia.

Kakashi: …

Naruto: debe ser una broma…. después de todo lo que hice, así de simple deciden que soy una amenaza y me botan como un trapo viejo… (Naruto con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos volviéndose de color rojo)… donde esta ese señor Feudal, tengo que hablar con él, tengo que aclarar las cosas.

Naruto levantándose de la cama dio un salto rompiendo la carpa en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

Kakashi: Naruto espera!

Los compañeros de Naruto demoraron en reaccionar , pero salieron tras de él buscando detenerlo antes que cometa una tontería

Shikamaru: Imitacion de sombras.

Naruto: Nooo déjenme ir!

Mientras Kakashi lo tomaba por el cuello y lo obligaba a calmarse y a arrodillarse en el piso.

Naruto (entre lágrimas): Porque me pasa esto a mí, yo iba a ser el próximo Hokage, ese era mi sueño… no puede terminar así. Durante años me trataron como una basura, pero eso no me importo, salí adelante, hice grandes amigos, no es justo Sensei….y ahora, por algo que no elegí ser me arrancan cualquier posibilidad de cumplir mi sueño… porque tiene que ser así.

Kakashi: perdóname Naruto, no tengo una respuesta para ti ahora… algún encontraras tu respuesta pero lamentablemente no será acá.

Mientras decía esto ambos se levantaban del piso. Naruto, aun molesto, pero de alguna forma resignado a la orden dijo:

Ya pueden irse, no hare nada que pueda empeorar las cosas…. Simplemente quiero estar solo. Kakashi les hizo una señal con la cabeza y todos se dispersaron. Antes de partir:

Sakura: Naruto, sea cualquier orden que hayan dado, no hay ninguna forma que dejemos de ser tus amigos solo por una orden, recuérdalo. Cuando estés mejor búscanos, cuídate.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Naruto, pero antes de perder el control nuevamente, pensó en los antiguos Hokages, en Kakashi, en Jirayja, en Iruka , no los podía decepcionar de esa manera, la historia de Naruto Uzumaki no terminara así, se los demostrare pensó el rubio, mientras una pequeña sonrisa intentaba abrirse paso dentro de su alma… al final fue solo un intento, su amargura aun gobernaba su alma.

Naruto se encontraba caminando por la aldea con la mirada perdida, por donde pasaba se escuchaban voces de aliento, de apoyo, pero no eran respondidas… el rubio no estaba de ánimos para nada. Inconscientemente había llegado hasta su habitación ahora en ruinas.

Naruto (pensando): aun tengo dos días acá, pero no hay nada que me detenga en este lugar, es mejor que me valla cuando menos lo esperan. Cuando encuentre un lugar enviare a alguna a mis amigos para informarles mi situación.

**Casa de Naruto**

Recoger sus pertenencias no le tomo más de 30 minutos, dejo atrás casi todo lo que pudiera recordar ese lugar que le había causado tanto dolor, solo llevaba su ropa algunas armas, pergaminos y muchos recuerdos de los agradables momentos que vivió ahí, porque era mejor recordar lo bueno y dejar lo malo atrás, sepultado bajo los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue su casa. Todo lo hizo de forma sigilosa, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de que esa noche partiría hacia un destino aun desconocido.

**Puertas de Konoha**

A las 11:50 de la noche de ese día, Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de Konoha, cargando únicamente su mochila.

Naruto: adiós Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, adiós amigos, espero que si nos volvemos a encontrar sea n buenos términos.

De entre las sombras una figura apareció:

¿?: Está bien irse sin despedirse?

Naruto: quien eres, muéstrate.

Saliendo de las sombras con 2 pasos una figura femenina encara a Naruto

Naruto: …Hinata, que haces acá, si vienes a detenerme no seré suave contigo.

Hinata: te equivocas Naruto, vengo a acompañarte, quiero recorrer el camino que has elegido junto a ti. (Sonrojándose).

Naruto: que hablas Hinata, regresa ahora, el clan Hyuga debe estar buscándote.

Hinata: no es así, nadie sabe que he venido… (con voz firme y lágrimas cayendo) No pienso dejar que cargues con este peso solo, todos estos años fuiste mi inspiración, tu camino ninja se volvió el mío. Naruto, quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero estar contigo…Naruto yo te…

Naruto: … detente, no digas más… Está bien vámonos Hinata, has dejado todo y has venido conmigo, intentare no decepcionarte.

Hinata: …si vámonos, no importa lo que sea, si estoy contigo siento que todo estará bien.

Hinata (pensando): parece que no recuerda lo de la pelea… y que no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él. Pero eso no importa, mientras este con él y me reconozca es suficiente.

Flashback no jutsu

Naruto: Hinata aléjate, no tienes oportunidad contra él.

Hinata: ya lo sé!

Naruto: entonces porque lo haces.

Hinata: porque yo te amo!

Fin Flashback no jutsu

Naruto y Hinata empezaron la caminata hacia un lugar donde nadie los esperaba, los dos callados como si fueran un par de extraños que solo comparte un destino ….al menos los primeros metros, pues el recuerdo que acaba de pasar por la mente de Naruto abrió su corazón y mente, y por primera vez en su vida, las enseñanzas de Jirayja en las aguas termales y de Kakashi con su libro, que ya era una marca registrada del jounin, respecto a las mujeres hicieron efecto, todas las piezas empezaron a acomodarse. El examen chuunin escrito, la ronda de eliminación, la conversación con ella antes de la ronda final, su llegada después del entrenamiento y su reacción.

Naruto pensó: que tonto fui, tanto tiempo buscando alguien que me quisiera y estuvo ahí frente a mi durante tanto tiempo, sin importarle mis defectos, ni juzgándome… y yo tan ciego, solo buscando a Sakura aun cuando sabía que no tenia oportunidad, la única que al inicio no me miraba con odio, todo lo contrario, sus ojos solo me llenaban de paz, en sus ojos éramos iguales… ahora entiendo todo. Gracias sabio pervertido, ahora entiendo que tantas palizas en las aguas termales no fueron en vano, gracias Kakashi sensei… esos pasajes del libro que me leías (sonrojándose), no es muy pronto para eso… no los decepcionare en esto tampoco.

Y de una forma tímida, Naruto insinuó agarrar la mano de Hinata, que ella tímidamente acepto y agarro con fuerza, para nunca más separarse de él.

Y así, a media noche, faltando un día para que se cumpliera el plazo del destierro, dos figuras abandonaban Konoha, sin nadie que los despida.


	2. Hace 9 años y 364 días

Hace 9 años y 364 días

**Al día siguiente 7am, Carpa Hyuga**

Todo parecía en orden, en lo que antes había sido la mansión Hyuga, los integrantes del clan se encontraban haciendo trabajos de limpieza y reconstrucción de sus hogares. Hiashi y Hanabi acababan de llegar de una misión y no podían creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos… era una pesadilla y no se podían despertar. Ambos fueron recibidos en las murallas de Konoha y camino al lugar de su mansión el guardia les informo de la pelea de Naruto y de cómo Hinata intervino en esta.

Guardia: … pero ella se encuentra estable.

Hiashi:… Hinata hizo qué??!!

Guardia: …se enfrento a Pain para ayudar a Naruto, fue un momento en que parecía todo perdido y aunque fue solo por unos segundos, le dio tiempo a Uzumaki para que vuelva a emparejar las cosas, nadie más tuvo el valor de acercarse… casi le costó la vida.

Hiashi: como esta mi hija?

Guardia: se encuentra en una carpa con los médicos y Neji esta cuidandola. Hinata está fuera de peligro… hacia allá nos dirigimos.

Hiashi: gracias a dios… y cuál es su estado de Naruto Uzumaki?

Guardia: heridas leves y agotamiento extremo, … señor, también tiene que saber que luego de que Hinata fuera herida, ocurrió algo impensado.

Hiashi: ¿?

Guardia: el sello del 4to casi se rompe y por poco el zorro es liberado… se llegaron a ver 8 colas, luego de eso, la batalla se fue alejando de la aldea, pero dicen que Naruto por si mismo logro suprimir el poder del zorro y luego de regresar a la normalidad acabo con Pain.

Hiashi: no puedo creerlo, reprimir el poder del 9 colas sin ayuda… y después de eso pelear y derrotar al líder de Akatsuki… el asesino de su maestro……… eso solo puede significar que domino el modo ermitaño. Dentro de poco nadie en la aldea podrá hacerle frente… no… ya nadie acá es rival para él en poder.

Guardia: en poder?

Hiashi: si, aun es un muchacho… aunque su poder es inmenso, carece de la experiencia que te dan los años, así por ejemplo, Hatake Kakashi podría hacerle frente en 1 vs 1, pero no garantizo que lo pueda derrotar, Uzumaki tendría muchos problemas y se tendría que emplear a fondo.

Luego, el guardia le informo sobre las decisiones del Señor Feudal. Respecto a Kakashi, Hiashi pensó que era la decisión correcta y que por ahora debería ser el Hokage interino, respecto a Naruto, nunca hasta antes de eso tuvo una postura sobre él, por lo que en otras palabras no le importaba lo que le sucediera, pero después de haber escuchado como protegió la aldea y salvo a su hija, sentía impotencia y al saber que no iba poder ayudarlo.

Todo el tiempo Hiashi parecía serio, su rostro nunca se inmuto, pero dentro de él, la noticia de que su hija mayor y heredera había sido herida lo había lastimado.

Guardia: Señor, hemos llegado

A toda velocidad y seguida de cerca por su segunda hija, Hanabi, llegaron hasta la carpa, pero no lograban ver a Neji.

_Hiashi (pensando): cómo es posible que abandone a mi hija._

Hiashi (en voz alta): díganme donde esta mi hija y donde esta Neji.

Dirigiéndose a las personas de su clan que se encontraban en los alrededores, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que uno de ellos apareció frente a él y le señalo el lugar donde se encontraba su hija.

_Hiashi (pensando): cuando encuentre a Neji tendrá que explicarme porque abandono su puesto._

Ambos entraron para ver el estado de Hinata, una vez dentro al intentar despertarla se dieron con la sorpresa de que el que se encontraba inconsciente en la cama era Neji Hyuga, este se encontraba inconsciente y con marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo.

Hiashi: quien le pudo haber hecho esto a Neji… donde esta Hinata…, Hanabi da la orden de que todos la busquen, no me importa que estén haciendo, esto es prioridad absoluta.

Hanabi: si padre, a la orden.

Hanabi abandono la carpa y dio la orden a todo el clan, segundos después todos los integrantes del clan salieron en busca de la heredera, activando su Byakugan y saltando entre las ruinas para tener un mayor campo de visión. La menor de las hermanas pensó que esto no tomaría mucho tiempo, que sería cuestión de minutos ubicarla, que equivocada había estado.

Dentro de la carpa, Hiashi inspeccionaba los brazos de Neji y su estado.

Hiashi (pensando): no puedo creer que le hayan esto a Neji, parece que ha sido golpeado por nuestra propia técnica del Puño Suave. (Activando su Byakugan) Me lo imaginaba, todos sus puntos de chakra han sido cerrados, tomara varios días hasta que pueda usar chakra de nuevo.

Hanabi: padre la orden está siendo ejecutada, es cuestión de tiempo para que la encontremos… que le sucede a Neji?

Hiashi: alguien lo ha dejado inconsciente.

Hanabi: un ataque por la espalda?

Hiashi: imposible, hubo una pequeña pelea, no duro mucho porque nadie se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió, además los puntos de chakra de todo su cuerpo han sido cerrados… se puede ver que fue un ataque frontal.

Hanabi: pero no hay nadie de la familia secundaria o principal que le pudiera hacer esto, incluso tu padre, no podrías hacerlo tan rápido… si es que pudieras.

_Hanabi (pensando): hace mucho que Neji es el usuario más poderoso que tenemos._

Hiashi: pues parece que pasamos por alto a alguien que hasta yo creí que no serviría como ninja… Hinata.

Hanabi: no puede ser, mi hermana…. Es imposible, no puede vencerme a mí, con mayor razón no podría contra Neji.

Hiashi: Hinata siempre fue una mujer gentil, dudo mucho que cuando peleaba contigo se haya empleado a fondo… pero aun así, llegar a este nivel… que clase de entrenamiento habrá tenido. Llama a unos médicos que revisen a Neji y ayuden en su recuperación, que los demás continúen la búsqueda. Tengo asuntos pendientes.

**Carpa del Hokage 7:20 am**

Sakura y Shizune se encontraban sentadas en dos escritorios frente a frente, ambas con dos pilas de documentos que llegaban hasta el techo. En esta época de crisis el trabajo se había incrementado al triple de lo que normalmente Tsunade realizaba. En las afueras el Hokage interino Hatake Kakashi se encontraba sentado en una pila de maderas con su libro de portada verde, leyéndolo por decima vez, cuando un ANBU apareció frente a él:

Kakashi: ohhh dime señor ANBU que sucede.

ANBU: Uzumaki Naruto ha desaparecido… no hay rastros de él.

Kakashi: (guardando su libro y bajando de las maderas): no puede ser, aun falta un día, no creo que se haya ido sin despedirse, mejor dicho no quiero creerlo. Avísenle a los ANBU que lo busquen, apenas tengan noticias de él infórmenme. Que esta información sea clasificada.

ANBU: si Hokage (_desapareciendo en una nube de humo)_

Kakashi: …Naruto que estás haciendo…

En ese momento un ninja Hyuga aparece.

Hyuga: señor, necesito informarle a pedido del señor Hiashi, que Hinata Hyuga ha desaparecido.

Kakashi: … ya veo…_(tomandose unos segundos para pensar) _dile que ayudaremos en su búsqueda, pero que en estos momentos tenemos poca gente disponible porque la mayoría está ayudando en la reconstrucción o con los heridos.

Hyuga: si señor Hokage

Kakashi (pensando): no es buena idea que se enteren que Naruto también ha desaparecido, en estos momentos debemos permanecer unidos por el bien de la aldea… al menos por ahora me hare el que no sabe nada. Creo que es momento de un descanso.

Kakashi: Sakura, Shizune buen trabajo sigan así, tengo asuntos que atender, cualquier cosa ya tienen el sello del Hokage, confió en Uds. Adiós

Sakura: maldito sensei, usándonos de esta manera y solo nos da las gracias, cuando Tsunade despierte ya verá lo que le voy a hacer, no es verdad Shizune?... Shizune!!

Shizune con la cara en la mesa y una mancha de saliva que cubría varios papeles despertó de su sueño y tenía un documento pegado en la parte derecha de su cara.

Shizune: si Sakura, lo que digas… zZzZz.

Sakura: ya entiendo porque Tsunade siempre tenía una botella de sake cerca… despierta maldición tenemos que terminar con esto para hoy.

Shizune había estado al lado de Tsunade todo el tiempo y cuando se disponía a retirarse a descansar, recibió el llamado de Kakashi que parecía ser urgente, por lo que decidió dejar su siesta para unas horas más tarde, después de todo, cuánto podría demorar.

**Monumento de los Hokages 7:50am**

Encima de la cabeza esculpida del 4to Hokage se encontraba Kakashi echado mirando el cielo.

Kakashi pensaba, ya veo porque a Shikamaru le gustan tanto las nubes… zZzZ, cuando despierte tendré mucho trabajo en que pensar pero por ahora disfrutemos el momento.

Y así el Hokage con su libro encima de su cara y echado en el piso se tomo un descanso pues no era una persona que le gustara madrugar, mientras las ordenes seguían saliendo selladas de su oficina… los aldeanos pensaban que ningún Hokage había sido tan eficiente… si tan solo supieran la verdad.

**En algún lugar de la aldea, 12:00am**

Los novatos y el equipo Gai, a excepción de Naruto, Hinata, Neji y TenTen se encontraban reunidos, hablando sobre cómo podrían ayudar a Naruto.

Shikamaru: esta orden es absoluta, lo único que podríamos hacer es hablar con el Señor Feudal.

Kiba: pues vayamos a hablar con ese sujeto, que esperamos!

Shikamaru: no podemos, ya está en camino a la Tierra del fuego, además si vamos tras él en un momento así seriamos tratados como traidores de la peor clase, aunque nuestras intenciones fueran las mejores.

Chouji: en estos momentos la aldea necesita toda la ayuda posible.

Kiba: demonios!!!.

Lee: pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Shikamaru: por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es hablar con Kakashi sensei, digo, el nuevo Hokage.

Ino: si tienes razón, vayamos!

Lee: por favor esperen un momento, TenTen ha ido en busca de Neji, deben estar acá en cualquier momento.

Shino: hablando de…

TenTen: muchachos algo grave ha pasado!

Tenten les explico que Neji se encontraba inconsciente, que había sido atacado ayer en la noche y que Hinata había desaparecido

Shikamaru:… ya se me hacia extraño no haber visto a Naruto en ningún lado, ni en los puestos de comida ni en su casa…

Shino: tienes razón, entiendo lo que estas pensando… al parecer Naruto ha abandonado la aldea antes de lo esperado y no se ha ido solo.

Shikamaru: así es… tenemos que informar de esto a todos, vayamos

El resto de sus compañeros no entendían bien lo que pasaba, sobre todo Lee y Kiba aunque los demás empezaban a entender la situación. Cuando se disponían a dar la voz de aviso a los chuunin y jounin de la aldea, 5 figuras encapuchadas los rodearon.

Líder ANBU: no puedo dejar que divulguen esa información. Cualquier cosa respecto a Uzumaki Naruto es confidencial por orden del Hokage.

Shikamaru: desde cuándo?

Líder ANBU: desde que lo ordeno el Hokage, así que si dicen algo nos vendremos obligados a llevarlos detenidos.

Shikamaru: Esta bien no diremos nada… pero podemos hablar con el Hokage?

Líder ANBU: …si, pero solo con, los estaremos vigilando.

Y con la advertencia dada, el escuadrón ANBU desapareció tan repentinamente como llego.

Lee: que rápidos, no se a donde se fueron.

Choji: si Kakashi sensei dio esa orden debe ser por algo, creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con él.

_Shikamaru (pensando): malditos ANBU, se enteran de todo, parece que no queda más remedio que hablar con el Hokage._

Shikamaru: vayamos cuanto antes!

Todos: si!

**Carpa del Hokage 12:10 pm**

Shikamaru: Hokage, deseamos hablar con Ud.

Solo entro Shikamaru, los demás se quedaron afuera esperando a que salga Kakashi, dentro de la carpa Shikamaru se dio con la sorpresa de ver a sus 2 compañeras en los escritorios, pero una de ellas, Shizune, se encontraba desmayada encima del escritorio sin moverse y al frente se podía ver a Sakura a punto de colapsar.

_Shikamaru (pensando): ahora todo tiene sentido, era imposible que Kakashi sensei hiciera tanto trabajo tan rápido… yo habría hecho lo mismo, debí imaginármelo._

Shikamaru (gritando): BUENOS DIAS!!!

Sakura saliendo de su trance y de modo inconsciente lanzo un recto de derecha que rozo a Shikamaru lanzándolo hacia afuera de la carpa unas 30 metros, atravesando a sus compañeros y chocando contra una pila de escombros. Shizune seguía sin reaccionar, prácticamente en coma. Los demás compañeros ayudaron al usuario de las sombras a levantarse mientras Sakura se disculpaba.

Sakura: perdona Shikamaru pero Kakashi sensei nos tiene así desde hoy a primera hora y poco después que nos ordeno hacer su trabajo, dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes y se fue, hemos estado trabajando sin parar, bueno he estado… acá Shizune… es como si no estuviera.

Ino: típico, se parece a cierta persona que conozco

Choji: es verdad, jajajaja.

Shino: no nos desviemos de nuestro asunto, Sakura, donde está el Hokage.

Sakura: desde que se fue no lo hemos visto, y no dijo a qué hora iba a llegar

Kiba: demonios, justo ahora.

En ese momento una nube de humo apareció en la parte superior de las pilas de tablas de madera que se encontraban cerca, el Hokage interino se encontraba parado frente a todos, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su libro frente a su cara.

Kakashi: ohhh muchachos que tal como estan, que los trae por acá.

Sakura: ahí estas, crees que somos maquinas para que nos tengas trabajando así? Shizune colapso hace varias horas y yo estoy a punto de volverme loca!. (levantado un puño y sacudiéndolo en forma agresiva).

Kakashi: Lo siento, es que me perdí por los caminos de la vida.

Sakura: ya conocemos esa excusa…, debe buscarse nuevas.

Kakashi: …ni con la posición de Hokage me respetan T_T… creí que se habían ido a descansar, tomar el trabajo tan en serio las hará envejecer más rápido, bueno, ya que estoy acá pueden tomarse un descanso… y respecto a Uds. A que han venido.

Shino: queríamos hablar respecto a la desaparición de Naruto… y Hinata.

_Kakashi (pensando): ya se dieron cuenta, entonces no falta mucho para que los demás se enteren._

Kakashi: estoy al tanto de lo sucedido, decidí mantenerlo en secreto para impedir una búsqueda que solo retrasaría la ayuda con los heridos y la reconstrucción, conociendo a Naruto ya debe estar bastante lejos y Hinata… ella está en buenas manos.

Sakura: Naruto y Hinata han desaparecido?

Kakashi: si, parece que durante la madrugada de hoy salieron con rumbo desconocido

Choji: piensa hacer algo?

Kakashi: bueno respecto a Naruto no hay nada que pueda hacer, a partir de mañana será declarado un ninja perverso… y ya que Hinata se fue con el de manera voluntaria…

Shikamaru: los Hyuga no creerán esa parte de la historia, para ellos Hinata ha sido secuestrada.

Kakashi: lo se lo sé, para que se sientan tranquilos he mandando dos equipos Anbu para que los sigan y que traigan cualquier noticia de ella… no tienen ninguna otra orden como matar a Naruto… aunque dudo que pudieran contra él.

Ino: no podemos hacer nada para que Naruto regrese?

Kakashi: lo siento, una orden de este nivel aunque no se dan muy seguidas son totales y en vista de la ayuda que nos está dando la Tierra del fuego… no podemos desobedecerla, sin su ayuda la aldea desaparecería.

Shino: tiene razón.

Kakashi: bueno muchachos, tengo que ir a hablar con Hiashi Hyuga,… Shikamaru tengo un favor que pedirte, ya que Sakura y Shizune están descansando necesito alguien que me ayude con las labores de Hoka…

Antes de terminar la frase una nube de humo exploto y no había señales de él, pero cuando los demás intentaban hacer lo mismo, Kakashi logro agarrar a TenTen y a Choji y les dijo:

Su trabajo en equipo es muy bueno, espero que su sentido común y de responsabilidad también, regreso en unos minutos, por favor continúen con el trabajo de sus compañeras hasta luego….Muchas gracias por su ayuda dijo y se fue

Ino: si claro unos minutos… nos quedaremos hasta acá todo el día… porque me pasa esto a mí.

Choji: porque seré tan lento en entender las cosas… y ya se me acabo la comida.

Y así el trabajo en la oficina del Hokage continuaba haciéndose, Kakashi iba en dirección a la mansión Hyuga.

**Carpa de Hiashi Hyuga 12:30pm**

Señor Hiashi, el Hokage se encuentra afuera, dice que desea hablar con Ud.

Hiashi: qué esperas, hazlo pasar… es el Hokage demonios!

Guardia: si, si señor!

Kakashi: buenas buenas, como esta todo por acá?

Hiashi: buenas tardes Hokage, justo estaba mandando una carta para tener una reunión con usted.

Kakashi: discúlpame, he estado ocupado organizando todo y por eso no pude venir a penas recibí la noticia, pero bueno, ya que estoy acá podemos conversar… dígame, como esta Neji.

Hiashi: se encuentra estable, en un par de días más debería estar despertando, pero no podrá usar su chakra en por lo menos unas semana… aun no se sabe con certeza.

Kakashi: fue Hinata la causante?

Hiashi: me temo que sí.

Kakashi: ya veo… vaya sorpresa… y dígame que querías conversar conmigo.

Hiashi: como sabrá Hinata ha desaparecido, y tengo información que Uzumaki Naruto también lo está… quiero saber que está haciendo al respecto del secuestro de la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Kakashi: he organizado 2 equipos ANBU que han salido en su búsqueda a las 9:00, me temo que no puedo enviar más gente debido a los problemas que atravesamos.

Hiashi: si entiendo, fue una respuesta rápida, no esperaba menos… y respecto al que se la llevo, que va a hacer.

Kakashi: Uzumaki Naruto será declarado un ninja perverso a partir de mañana, si es encontrado a partir de esa fecha se dispondrá de él como cualquier otro ninja de esa clase.

Hiashi: muy bien, dejare que se encargue de esto.

Kakashi: bueno, si no hay nada más que discutir me retiro.

_Kakashi (pensando): eso salió mejor de lo que pensé…. No sé porque Naruto quiere ser Hokage, bueno hora de descansar… a donde iré ahora…_

**Cercanías del Hospital 1:00pm**

Luego de almorzar, 2 mujeres ingresaban a una carpa vigilada por dos cazadores ANBU, mostraron un permiso especial del Hokage y se les dio acceso, dentro se encontraba Tsunade aun inconsciente siendo tratada por 2 médicos. No había señales de mejora, pero si se quería ser positivo no había empeorado… aun no se podría decir cuando despertaría y si habría efectos secundarios. Sakura y Shizune se quedaron un par de horas haciéndole compañía a su maestra, pero el cansancio del trabajo de Hokage las obligo a retirarse a descansar, pues ambas sabían que muy pronto tendrían q regresar a hacer ese papeleo y seria más rápido de lo que esperaban porque si se ponen a pensar… que tipo de decisiones estarían tomando Ino y Chouji?

El resto del día paso de forma similar, todos los que podían ayudaban en la reconstrucción, Yamato era el más afectado debido a su habilidad única, Kakashi iba buscando de dos en dos nuevas víctimas para que hicieran su trabajo mientras él buscaba lugares para descansar y pensar sobre los problemas que tenía que resolver. Aun no habían novedades sobre Naruto y Hinata… así, el sol se ocultaba entre los arboles del bosque que rodeaba Konoha y la noche caía, ocultando la catástrofe que había ocurrido.

Y a muchos kilómetros una fogata dentro de una cueva se extinguía, rodeada de dos bolsas de dormir juntas y una olla con ramen vacía. Antes de dormir Hinata pregunto:

Hinata: Naruto, ya sabes a dónde iremos primero?

Naruto: si, tengo un amigo que nos puede ayudar por ahora, más adelante encontraremos un lugar donde quedarnos definitivamente. Ese ojos de mapache se llevara una sorpresa.

Hinata: …quedarnos?

Naruto: si, ahora estamos juntos Hinata, ya no puedo ser egoísta y pensar solo en mi, tu eres la persona más preciada que tengo.

Hinata (sonrojándose): tú también lo eres para mí, prometo que nunca mas tendrás que cargar con tus problemas solo, estaremos juntos en lo que venga.

_Hinata (pensando): ya no te observare desde la distancia, de ahora en los dos caminaremos juntos._

Naruto: Hinata… perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto.

Hinata: no hay nada que perdonar, yo tampoco fui valiente para decírtelo antes, pero ahora nada de eso importa, lo único que cuenta es que estamos juntos.

Naruto: …si es lo único que importa…. el fuego se está apagando, es hora de descansar, mañana tenemos un largo viaje. Buenas noches Hinata.

Hinata: Buenas noches.

Mientras Hinata empezaba a dormir, se dio cuenta que en ningún momento tartamudeo mientras hablaba, ni estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Hinata había madurado más en dos días que en los 3 últimos años y se sentía feliz de ahora en adelante todo sería distinto.

**Próximamente**: el tiempo sigue pasando, alguien llega a la aldea, alguien más despierta… viejos sentimientos despiertan de su letargo y alguien más está por venir al mundo.


	3. El despertar de la princesa

El despertar de la princesa

**6 meses después del ataque ****de Pain a Konoha **

La vida en la aldea había regresado a la normalidad, la reconstrucción estaba casi completa, salvo pequeñas obras aun sin concluir en las fronteras de la aldea, pero para ojos extranjeros era como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Los primeros lugares en ser reconstruidos fueron el hospital, postas medicas y los refugios, poco a poco lo heridos iban siendo trasladados al hospital y aquellos cuyos hogares eran inhabitables, dejaban sus carpas temporales y se reubicaban en los refugios. La academia con ayuda de sus alumnos fue también una de las primeras obras en finalizarse.

Ya era de conocimiento público que Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga habían desaparecido y habían muchas teorías para esto, la menos aceptara era la del secuestro, solo apoyada por el Clan Hyuga, otra decían que habían huido juntos y por último, que Hinata no quiso ser la heredera del clan y decidió irse por su cuenta aprovechando el desconcierto. Lo único seguro era que ambos no estaban más en la aldea y que su ausencia seguía siendo temas de conversación entre los pobladores.

Los novatos siempre se reunían para intercambiar información sobre ellos si las hubiera, pero lamentablemente sus fuentes de información era limitadas a lo que Neji escuchaba de vez en cuando en la mansión o lo que Kakashi les decía. Cuando salían a las misiones fuera de la aldea intentaban recoger rumores pero nunca con éxito, con el paso de los meses las reuniones se limitaban a recordar a sus dos amigos ausentes y a imaginar lo que estarían haciendo, todos temiendo en el fondo que nunca más los volverían a ver.

Hatake Kakashi, el Hokage interino, había tenido noticias semanas después de su huida gracias a los 2 equipos ANBU que había enviado tras ellos, pero esta información no la había compartido con casi nadie. Las noticias traídas por los ANBU decían que los 2 se dirigían a la aldea oculta en la Arena, cuyo líder era Gaara del desierto, luego de eso no se supo mas porque mientras seguían el rastro fueron interceptados por ninjas de la arena en la frontera. Naruto y su acompañante eran otro tema, todos en la Arena sabían de su amistad con el Kazekage y como lo ayudo cuando fue secuestrado por Akatsuki, por lo que era una persona grata en la aldea y se les dejo pasar aun sin una orden de su líder.

Lo último que se supo de él fue gracias a Gamakichi, que llego con un pergamino a las puertas de la Aldea, donde fue recibido por los 2 guardias de toda la vida (¿?), quienes recibieron el pergamino con total discreción y lo enviaron inmediatamente a la oficina del Hokage, luego de esto, la rana desapareció en una nube de humo sin decir nada, más que todo por respeto a Naruto que le había pedido que no diera ninguna información salvo la que estaba escrita. El pergamino decía en resumen que se encontraba bien, que Hinata se encontraba con él y que por favor no intenten saber más de él, porque no quería que sus amigos tuvieran problemas por su culpa. Después de todo, Naruto figuraba en el libro Bingo de la aldea y si alguien lo veía, debía apresarlo o matarlo, esa era la ley y tenía que cumplirse (aun no tenía el nivel que había alcanzado el 4to).

La historia en el clan Hyuga era similar al de la aldea, Hiashi Hyuga finalmente acepto que su hija mayor no regresaría para sucederlo como líder del clan, por lo tanto, se habían hecho los arreglos para que su segunda hija ocupara el puesto. Hanabi estaba feliz por esta decisión pero no por como se había dado, ella era la otra cara de la moneda respecto a su hermana, y el papel de líder era lo que ella deseaba. La desaparición de su hermana la sorprendió, y lo que ella creyó que duraría algunos minutos después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que tomaría años si es que algún día la encontraban.

Hiashi se las ingenio para enviar equipos en busca de Hinata, pero las noticias siempre eran desalentadoras, siempre que llegaban a algún lugar solo quedaba murmullos de los locales de una pareja con características similares, pero se contradecían entre ellos o pistas falsas.

En cuanto a Neji, su recuperación tardo 2 semanas, una más de lo esperado por los médicos y cuando fue interrogado dijo no acordarse de nada, y claro, después de un ataque que te deja inconsciente dos semanas era posible no acordarse de lo que te había ocurrido. La verdad era distinta, si tenía un recuerdo, pero era muy vago y ni el comprendía del todo lo que había ocurrido.

_Flashback no jutsu_

_Hinata: Neji, es verdad que han decidido que Naruto va a ser expulsado de la aldea?_

_Neji: si, es verdad._

_Hinata (levantándose de la cama): necesito hablar con él, no puedo dejar las cosas como están._

_Neji: por favor quédate descansando, aun estas herida._

_Hinata: ya estoy bien, no te preocupes primo… tengo que ir a hablar con él._

_Neji: lo siento Hinata, pero no puedo dejarte ir._

Hinata: no Neji, tu perdóname…

Fin Flashback no Jutsu

Luego de esa última frase vio una luz de color purpura o azul que pasaba a gran velocidad y sus vista se volvió negra.

Días después de que había despertado, decidió conversar con los médicos para saber qué era lo que le había pasado, ellos le explicaron que todos sus puntos de chakra habían sido cerrados y que había recibido un golpe en la frente que lo había dejado inconsciente.

Neji (pensando mientras se frotaba su protector): pero en qué momento pudo cerrar todos mis puntos de chakra, esa conversación no duro más que un minuto, y mientras se disculpaba conmigo hasta que perdí el conocimiento no fueron más de 3 segundos…

La preocupación de Neji se fue disipando con el pasar de las semanas, aunque nunca descubrió que fue lo que le hizo Hinata ni tampoco desarrollar una técnica que pudiera causar esos efectos en tan poco tiempo, el saber que su prima, casi su hermana, se había hecho fuerte y que podía cuidarse sola lo había reconfortado, no importa donde estuviera, nadie la tendría fácil si quisieran hacerle frente.

**Hospital, habitación de Tsunade**

Durante todos esos meses, Tsunade había recibido visitas de sus discípulas siempre que Kakashi les dejara algún descanso y del mismo Kakashi, que no podía esperar a que abriera los ojos. Hasta que ese bendito día llego, aquel día, la única que se encontraba en la habitación era Ino, que se encargaba de llevarle flores casi todos los días. Mientras ingresaba con un florero con agua fresca para colocarlo al lado de la cama, se dio con la sorpresa de que la técnica que usaba Tsunade para aparentar su edad estaba activada y que la marca purpura en su frente había regresado. Ante tal acontecimiento se disponía a salir de la habitación para dar la noticia, pero apenas abrió la puerta, Kakashi se encontraba de pie en el umbral con unos ojos en los cuales no cabía toda su felicidad.

Ino: pero como se han enterado… soy la primera en llegar…

Kakashi: crees que habría dejado a la Hokage sin protección?

Y haciendo una seña cuatro cazadores ANBU aparecieron.

Kakashi: por ahora mantengamos esto en reserva, solo permítanle el ingreso a Ino, Sakura y Shizune, espero pueda confiar en ti.

Ino: si Hokage

Kakashi: Uds. sigan haciendo tan buen trabajo, voy a enviar a Shizune para que vea su estado actual, nos vemos.

En menos de 2 minutos Ino se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación con Tsunade a su lado, esperando la llegada de la discípula mas antigua de la Hokage y observando cualquier movimiento que pudiera indicar que estuviera a punto de despertar.

**Torre del Hokage**

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban Sakura y Shizune haciendo todo el trabajo al igual que los últimos 6 meses, esta de mas decir que Kakashi se aparecía esporádicamente para algunas decisiones importantes y para sabe si tenía que ir a alguna reunión, luego de esto se retiraba con excusas cada vez más increíbles, pero ya estaban acostumbradas. Mientras realizaban el trabajo de siempre, cada una en su escritorio apareció el Hokage interino, parado en la ventana con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Kakashi: Shizune, necesito que vayas a la habitación de Tsunade y le hagas un chequeo completo, en estos momentos Ino se encuentra ahí haciéndole los primeros exámenes.

Shizune: ha ocurrido algo?

Kakashi: ya te enteraras cuando estes ahí, Ino te explicara lo que necesites saber.

Shizune: sí señor.

Sakura miraba desconcertada la pequeña conversación que había ocurrido y se moria de ganas por ir al Hospital, pero apenas intento levantarse del escritorio Kakashi la detuvo y le pidió que le hiciera un resumen de la situación de la aldea desde el ataque de Pain y otro de las últimas decisiones tomadas desde la semana pasada, con la excusa de que era para una reunión con el Señor Feudal que estaba por llegar y los consejeros de la aldea.

A Sakura no le quedo mas que cumplir con la orden lo más rápido posible, pero realizar ese trabajo tomaría casi una semana, al mal paso darle prisa pensó, y se puso a trabajar.

**Hospital, habitación de Tsunade**

Shizune vio dos personas al lado de la puerta que conducían a la habitación de su maestra y mucha gente afuera intentando ingresar pero que eran detenidos por aquellas figuras enmascaradas. Según había escuchado, ninguno tenía permitido el ingreso. Shizune se acerco segura de sí misma, debido a que Kakashi le había dicho que fuera.

Shizune: vengo con permiso del Hokage, déjenme pasar.

ANBU: lo siento, se nos ha ordenado no dejar pasar a nadie.

Shizune:…….

Shizune (gritando): pero que quieren decir, si el mismo Hokage me ha mandando acá.

Luego de esto, un tercer ANBU apareció y le susurro al oído al guardia que había estado discutiendo con Shizune.

ANBU: adelante, se le ha dado permiso.

Shizune (pensando): se me ha dado permiso?? Pero que está pasando, no entiendo….

Mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio en la cama a Tsunade despierta con una fuente de comida vacía y otra a la mitad. Atando cabos se dio cuenta que la Hokage acababa de despertar, y las órdenes eran que apenas despertara, Kakashi perdería sus facultades y estas regresarían a ella, siempre y cuando se encontrara bien mentalmente. Entonces había sido Tsunade la que había dado la orden de no dejar ingresar a nadie, hasta que escucho la voz de su estudiante y dio la orden al ANBU.

Shizune: maestra!

Mientras se acercaba entre lágrimas a abrazarla.

Tsunade: vamos vamos, no es para tanto, ya deja de llorar.

Shizune: cómo no voy a llorar, creía que nunca despertaría ha estado inconsciente 6 meses.

Tsunade: si ya me entere, Ino me dijo lo mismo…. Y como es eso de que el Hokage te ha dado permiso?, acaso han escogido a alguien nuevo?

Shizune: si maestra, pero solo temporalmente, Kakashi ha estado haciendo de Hokage interino.

Tsunade: …ese vago haciendo de Hokage? …Bueno creo que era el más indicado, después de todo en estos momentos no hay nadie mas quien pueda ocupar el cargo, aun así es difícil de imaginar.

Shizune: justamente Kakashi sensei me ha pedido que venga a ver como esta.

Ino: …Shizune, aca tengo los resultados de los análisis que le he estado haciendo, todo indica que se encuentra en buen estado, solo necesita descansar unos días y podrá salir del hospital.

Shizune: muchas gracias Ino, yo me encargo desde ahora, puedes ir a descansar.

Ino: por favor cuida de la Hokage, adiós.

Tsunade: cuídate, gracias por todo… ahora Shizune, ponme al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido.

Shizune: nada de eso, aun necesita descansar, nada de trabajo en por lo menos una semana… y es una orden de su médico.

Tsunade: … bueno, una semana no me vendría mal…

Para la mayoría de personas Tsunade aun se encontraba inconsciente y la noticia no se daría a conocer hasta 5 días después, a medio día, cuando la vieron salir del hospital acompañada de Sakura, Shizune e Ino en dirección a su oficina. Los rumores de su recuperación se propagaron como un incendio, para cuando llego a la torre, una multitud de gente se había reunido en los alrededores para darle una bienvenida entre gritos de alegría y música.

**Torre del Hokage, 5 dias despues**

Ese día en la oficina del Hokage solo se encontraban ahí Sakura, casi por terminar los informes que le había pedido Kakashi, y su esclavizador, el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

Toda la oficina era un desastre, papeles por todos lados, envases de comida en el piso y hasta fideos en el techo, el jounin no podía creer como aquellas dos mujeres podía ser tan descuidadas, sobre todo la pelirosa que siempre golpeaba a Naruto por tener su casa en malas condiciones pero nunca como la oficina.

Era temprano, casi las 10 de la mañana cuando Sakura por fin había terminado los informes y se los entrego a su maestro.

Sakura: sensei, ya termine los informes que me había pedido, me ha costado bastante pero me han quedado perfectos.

Kakashi: muchas gracias, ponlos encima de la mesa…. No mejor damelos, aun hay restos de comida ahí y no quiero que se ensucien... Sakura, es necesario que vayas al Hospital, a la habitación de Tsunade, no preguntes, solo ve y no te preocupes por el desorden, yo lo limpiare.

Sakura:… si sensei.

Sakura se quedo pensando, mientras iba al hospital, era la primera vez en 6 meses que Kakashi le hacia un favor, debe estar cambiando pensó, después de todo ser Hokage era una gran responsabilidad.

Kakashi: bueno hora de limpiar… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..

Así fue como Tsunade recupero la conciencia y se reencontró con sus estudiantes, Shizune había cumplido su promesa y no le había dicho nada a Tsunade para no afectar en su recuperación, Ino había estado ayudando en todo lo posible ante la ausencia de Sakura esos días, la Hokage había visto con buenos ojos como había madurado la rubia. El ultimo día, 2 horas antes de salir del hospital llego Sakura, y fue otro baño de lagrimas, prácticamente fue un monologo de Sakura y su preocupación por su maestra y como no había podido hacer nada para ayudarla en su recuperación.

Antes de ir a su casa, la Hokage decidió hacer una visita a Kakashi para inspeccionar como había manejado todo en su ausencia, Sakura se divertía pensando el castigo que le caería por tener la oficina hecha un basurero y es mas, si lo encontraría ahí, pues era bastante común que Kakashi estuviera en cualquier lado menos en la oficina. Sakura se adelanto y le abrió la puerta a Tsunade que se quedo maravillada con la vista, su oficina estaba impecable, el piso, el techo, los estantes con libros y pergaminos tal y cual ella lo había dejado, Sakura estaba a punto de desmallarse de la sorpresa, no había rastro de los escritorios que ella y Shizune habían usado los últimos seis meses. Tsunade le pidió a sus alumnas que la dejaran sola porque tenía que hablar un momento con Kakashi, con lo cual ambos se quedaron solos.

Durante un par de horas Kakashi le conto sobre el destierro de Naruto, la desaparición de Hinata y como se habían enterado que estaban juntos, sobre su último destino conocido, la reconstrucción de la aldea y cuanto Tsunade preguntara, pero casi toda la conversación giro entorno al destierro del rubio. La Hokage se lamento no haber podido evitar esa decisión, tal vez, si no hubiera quedado inconsciente podría haber hecho algo, convencer a los jefes de los clanes, o al mismo señor feudal, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Se hacía tarde y Tsunade le pidió a Kakashi que se retirara, que quería meditar un momento ella sola. Kakashi solo agrego que le había dejado unos informes escritos en su cajón donde estaba explicado todo desde el desastre de hace seis meses y se retiro.

Tsunade tuvo que sentarse, la noticia le había destruido el alma, cruzo los brazos en el escritorio y agacho la cabeza, luego de casi una hora hablando sobre su expulsión, no pudo contener las lagrimas, se desahogo en ese momento, no pudo contenerse más, la máscara que había tenido frente a Kakashi que demostraba fuerza y entereza se rompió, dejando salir sus sentimientos, no solo había perdido a Jiraiya, sino también al único que se lo recordaba, a ese ninja rubio que la había convencido de ser Hokage en base a su esfuerzo, perseverancia y el amor a la aldea. Ese día fue la primera vez que la Hokage era la última en retirarse, había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya era casi media noche y fue lo mejor, nadie la vería en ese estado tan deprimente.

Al dia siguiente, Sakura llego y para su sorpresa Tsunade ya encontraba en la oficina leyendo unos reportes.

Sakura: maestra, donde esta Kakashi, creía que estaría con Ud. Conversando sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Tsunade: conversamos ayer durante un par de horas, me puso al tanto de todo, además me dio unos reportes con toda la información que necesitara.

Sakura: reportes?

Tsunade: si, me sorprendió que Kakashi se haya dado el trabajo, le debió tomar una semana hacerlos, por eso le di 3 días libres, se lo merece.

Sakura: no puede ser, el me pidió unos reportes hace una semana… por favor déjeme verlos… estos son mis reportes pero no es mi letra.

Tsunade: …maldito Kakashi no me imagine que después de estar en coma me engañara de esta forma, fui muy ingenua. No te preocupes Sakura cuando regrese de sus vacaciones lo tendré haciendo misiones todo el año sin descanso y te dare un descanso merecido.

Sakura: gracias Hokage y a donde se fue el sensei.

Tsunade: le he dado un permiso especial para que pueda abandonar la aldea, es lo único que puedo decirte.

Tsunade había regresado. La Quinta Hokage había regresado. Toda la aldea le recibió como se lo merecía, como una heroína que arriesgo su vida por ellos.

N/A: más que todo un capitulo de transición de la destrucion a la reparación a la normalidad…era necesario para darle continuidad a la historia, ahora que sabemos que la aldea ha regresado a la normalidad puedo enfocarme más en Naruto y Hinata.

Próximamente: visitas inesperadas (ahora si) y noticias de Naruto son recibidas.


	4. Arena y Remolinos

Arena y Remolinos

Luego de que abandonaron Konoha y pasaran la noche en una cueva, Naruto sabía que era su responsabilidad el buscar un sitio donde quedarse, y solo se le vino a la mente su ex colega Jinchuriki, Gaara del desierto.

A la mañana siguiente salieron rumbo a la Aldea de la Arena, no sin antes borrar sus huellas y dejar algunos clones que exploren el área solo para estar seguro dijo Naruto. Lo que había escuchado de Zabuza y Haku hace varios años cuando fueron declarados ninjas perversos y como habían sido perseguidos hizo que tomara mayores precauciones, no quería vivir pensando en que alguien lo iba a apuñalar por la espalda.

El viaje tomaría 2 días completos desde su ubicación actual, a Naruto le habría encantado alargar ese periodo un día o dos para conversar con Hinata, conocerla más para poder empezar una relación, pero el temor de que algún equipo ANBU los encontrara, o peor aún, alguno de sus amigos hizo que tomara la decisión de ir a toda prisa al encuentro de su "amigo".

**Aldea de la Arena, 6 meses después del ataque de Pain, alrededor de las 6pm**

Naruto no tenía pensando quedarse tanto tiempo en la aldea de la arena, pero las circunstancias se dieron para que así sucediera. Aun recuerda cómo fue su encuentro con el Kazekage.

A la pareja que venían de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se les había dejado pasar todos los puestos de seguridad hasta que llegaron a los límites de la aldea, donde por fin tuvo que presentarse y esperar a que le dieran permiso para reunirse con el antiguo Jinchuriki.

En esos momentos, Gaara se encontraba en la cima de la torre del Hokage con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la puerta norte, donde estaba esperando Naruto, cuando se acerco su hermano mayor Kankuro.

Kankuro: Gaara en la puerta se encuentra…

Gaara: si ya lo sé, quien está con él.

Kankuro: una ninja de Konoha lo acompaña, por sus rasgos parece del clan Hyuga.

A Gaara le habían llegado noticias del destierro de Naruto, pero ninguno decía que había sido expulsado con una compañera.

Gaara: llévenlos a una habitación, denles ropa y comida, si te pide verme dile que estoy muy ocupado, que mañana nos podremos ver.

Kankuro: no creo que se quede tranquilo, ya sabes lo hiperactivo que es.

Gaara: si, por eso denle raciones ilimitadas del mejor ramen que tengamos, después de eso se quedara descansando sin quejarse hasta mañana.

Kankuro: enseguida.

En la puerta norte, unos minutos después aparece Temari, la hermana de Gaara, que los llevaría hasta su habitación. Durante todo el camino tuvo que soportar las quejas de Naruto de porque no podía ver a Gaara, que por que no había ido a recibirlo, que que era eso que lo tenía ocupado, Temari estaba a punto de patearlo cuando una voz pidió disculpas, lo hizo de una forma tan educada y con un tono de voz tan dulce que era imposible negarse, es del clan Hyuga no hay duda pensó Temari.

Unos minutos después, estaban frente a una puerta en el tercer piso de un edificio.

Temari: bueno, hemos llegado.

Naruto: Gaara está adentro esperando verdad? Verdad?

Hinata: tranquilízate Naruto, ya nos dijeron que está ocupado, mañana lo podrás ver.

Naruto: si seguro, tan ocupado que no puede recibir a un amigo.

Mientras Temari abría la puerta e ingresaban. Sobre la mesa estaban todos los servicios para una comida de dos personas, los estantes estaban llenos con víveres, aparte de la cocina, una pequeña sala, había una habitación y un baño, había una pequeña puerta más.

Hinata: mira Naruto, con esto podemos cocinar todo lo que queramos.

Naruto: … no todo…no hay lo que se necesita para hacer ramen.

Hinata: …

Temari: sabia que esto pasaría, ven por acá…. abre esa puerta.

Naruto: …esto…. es….

Temari: espero que con esto te tranquilices.

Naruto: ….

Hinata: disculpa Temari, donde está la otra habitación?

Temari: otra habitación? Acá solo hay una. Nos vemos mañana.

_Hinata (pensando): dios mío, esto esta yendo muy aprisa, se que dije que sería más decidida pero esto es muy repentino._

Hinata: Naruto…. Naruto

Para todo esto, Naruto no se había dado cuenta de nada, estaba muy ocupado inspeccionando de arriba abajo todos los tipos de ramen instantáneos que había en frente de él, eran interminables. Naruto estaba sumergido en su propio mundo, rodeado de tazones de su comida favorita. Hinata intento hablar con él, pero al darse cuenta que nada lo haría salir de su trance, decidió empezar a cocinar para los dos.

_Hinata: (pensando): siempre quise pasar tiempo con él y ahora que por fin puedo hacerlo estoy nerviosa, debo poner de mi parte para que llegue a quererme tanto como yo a él._

Durante estos días que habían pasado juntos, no habían podido conversar tanto como hubieran querido, la noche que pasaron en la cueva fue prácticamente el único momento, luego, los dos días siguientes estuvieron viajando a toda velocidad a la aldea de la Arena, concentrados en no ser seguidos por nadie, por lo que fue un viaje silencioso. Aunque que Hinata le había dicho que lo amaba, Naruto aun no le había dicho lo mismo, solo le dijo que era una persona apreciada por, aunque por el momento eso era suficiente en el corazón de la Hyuga, mas adelante necesitaría escuchar esas dos palabras de su compañero… "te amo". Pero Hinata no era la única con pensamientos al respecto, Naruto también había estado pensando en eso, el rubio sabia que quería a Hinata, pero amarla era otra cosa totalmente distinta, sus sentimientos aun no estaban claros y decírselo sin sentirlo sería demasiado injusto para con ella, Naruto no era esa clase de persona, por ahora llevaría las cosas con calma pensó.

Por fin Naruto despertó de su trance y se acerco a la cocina siguiendo su olfato, con al menos 10 envases de ramen instantáneo que había sacado de donde Temari le había indicado.

Naruto (oliendo): que es eso que huele tan bien?

Hinata: …Naruto… por fin despertaste.

Naruto: lo siento, ver tanto ramen me hizo perderme un momento, dime que estas cocinando.

Hinata: estaba haciendo un poco de estofado.

Naruto: increíble, huele delicioso… y no sabía que podías comer tanto. (Destapando y oliendo las ollas).

Hinata: …si, es que me muero de hambre… (con una mirada triste, pues en realidad estaba cocinando para los dos). Ya casi está listo, voy a lavarme las manos, para que podamos comer.

Naruto: acá te espero para empezar a comer.

Mientras Naruto esperaba a Hinata y pensaba que por que se demoraba tanto, vio que a un lado de las ollas había también dos recipientes con postres y dos cucharas. Naruto se quedo observándolos unos segundos hasta que por fin se dio cuenta.

_Naruto (pensando): no es que Hinata como tanto, había estado cocinando para los dos y yo me aparezco con todo este ramen… porque seré tan idiota, tengo que aprender a darme cuenta de estos detalles sino arruinare todo._

Después de algunos unos minutos Hinata regreso a la cocina y vio a Naruto sentado con su plato en frente de él y ni rastro de los envases de ramen.

Naruto (sonriendo): oye Hinata porque te demoras tanto, me muero de hambre, y solo oler tu comida me desespere más.

Hinata (con una gran sonrisa y algo sonrojada): perdóname Naruto, enseguida sirvo la comida, ojala te guste.

Naruto: de eso no hay duda, si lo has hecho tu estoy seguro que será igual o hasta mejor que el ramen y no te preocupes por lavar, yo me encargare, además mañana me toca cocinar para ti.

Hinata (entusiasmada y sonriendo): si, mañana quiero probar lo que cocines.

Durante la comida Naruto no se cansaba de decirle cumplidos a Hinata por su talento para la cocina, que a eran respondidas por un "gracias" o una sonrisa, ya para el cuarto plato de Naruto, empezaron a hablar sobre sus vidas que habían dejado atrás, sobre todo Naruto era el que preguntaba sobre su familia, su clan y sobre su vida en la academia, para su sorpresa, Hinata respondía a todas las preguntas sin ninguna señal de timidez que durante tantos años había sido una marca registrada de ella, al menos cuando hablaba con él.

Para el final de la cena, Naruto se había dado cuenta que tenían más en común de lo que creía en un principio, ambos habían perdido a sus madres y ambos eran vistos como fracasos, ella por su clan y el por la aldea, esto hizo que se sintiera más apegado a ella y poco a poco lo seria mas.

Naruto: gracias por la comida… Hinata anda acomodándote mientras yo arreglo todo por acá.

Hinata: está bien, pero solo por hoy, a partir de mañana lo haremos los dos.

Naruto (sonriendo): haremos todo juntos de ahora en adelante.

Durante varios segundos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaron pero ninguno retiraba su mirada, hasta que por fin alguien cedió, Naruto.

Cuando Naruto estaba terminando de arreglar todo en la cocina, vio que Hinata estaba acomodando sus cosas en la pequeña sala del departamento. Naruto le dijo que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ella durmiera ahí, que para eso tenía la habitación y creando un par de clones llevo todas sus cosas a la habitación y las acomodo lo mejor que pudo, lo mejor que pudo para ser el.

Hinata un poco avergonzada le dio las gracias y luego de realmente acomodar sus cosas en la habitación ayudo a Naruto a instalarse en la sala. Mientras Hinata descansaba un rato en el sillón que serviría de cama para su compañero el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida, Naruto había estado buscando sus pijamas en su mochila y para cuando las encontró vio que ella estaba recostada durmiendo.

El corazón de Naruto empezó a acelerarse, nunca había visto algo tan bello, ya sabía con que soñaría de ahora en adelante. Naruto no quería dejar de verla un instante pero sabía que si la dejaba ahí, mañana tendría dolores de espalda por la pésima posición en la que termino, así que se acerco y la cargo, sujetándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, ella inconscientemente devolvió el abrazo, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara tremendamente y sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. El rubio no sabe como logro llegar hasta la cama sin desmallarse, dejo a Hinata encima de la cama y la tapo con unas frazadas que había en un armario, quiso ponerle su ropa de dormir, pero el solo imaginar esa escena hacia lo hacía temblar de tal forma que no podía ni agarrar un vaso, menos un botón, resignado dejo la habitación y cerró la puerta. Naruto se puso su pijama, se recostó en el sillón y así como Hinata, se quedo dormido al instante… y en efecto, soñó con ese rostro que hacía unos minutos lo había dejado encantado.

**Al día siguiente (2do día en la Arena)**

La primera en despertarse fue Hinata, para su sorpresa estaba en su cama y no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, pero como ya era tarde, casi las 8am (tarde para alguien que está acostumbrada a despertarse a las 7am) se dirigió al baño y se ducho. Cuando se disponía a preparar el desayuno tocaron a la puerta, Naruto ni se inmuto. Era Temari quien había ido a llevarlos para a su reunión con el Kazekage, al entrar se dio cuenta que el rubio seguía dormido y sin ninguna intención de levantarse y que Hinata acababa de salir del baño.

Temari: me imagino que aun no toman desayuno.

Hinata: discúlpanos, estábamos muy cansados y nos quedamos dormidos.

Temari: no hay problema, tu ya estas despierta, pero este zángano sigue inconsciente, tenemos que salir, la reunión con el Kazekage en es 40 minutos, tenemos tiempo para que desayunen en el camino.

Hinata: pero Naruto aun está dormido.

Temari: yo me encargo, ve y termina de vestirte, y será mejor que te pongas algo ligero, acá la temperatura es bastante más alta que en Konoha.

Hinata: está bien, pero no seas muy ruda por favor

Mientras la ex heredera Hyuga se cambiaba, escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

Temari: estilo de viento… (agitando su abanico)

Una ventisca hizo que Naruto saliera volando del sillón, atravesó la puerta del departamento y aterrizo en la calle tres pisos más abajo.

Naruto: qué demonios, nos están atacando?

Temari: apúrate idiota, tenemos una reunión con el Kazekage.

Pocos minutos después, estaban en camino a un pequeño local que vendía comida, se detuvieron un momento, pidieron unos panecillos y un par de jugos para llevar y se retiraron.

Mientras iban al punto de reunión, Temari se puso a conversar con Naruto, y las preguntas tenían algo en común, un ex colega ninja de la Aladea oculta entre las Hojas, el ninja mas ocioso que conocía, más que su sensei Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, la rubia no podía ocultar cierto interés que guardaba por aquel ninja que conoció años atrás. Naruto le daba respuestas vagas, mientras se divertía con la inquietud de la hermana de Gaara.

Temari: hemos llegado, Naruto, Gaara te espera más adelante, nosotras nos quedamos acá.

Naruto: como que hemos llegado, mas bien ya nos fuimos, si estamos fuera de la Aldea.

Temari: ese es el punto de encuentro, Gaara se encuentra esperándote.

Hinata: porque no podemos ir con él.

Temari: es la orden del Kazekage…. Y también por nuestra propia seguridad.

Naruto: no te preocupes Hinata, estaré bien… regreso en un momento.

Y Naruto se alejo hacia el punto de encuentro.

Temari: Hinata, vamos a esa colina, ahí podremos ver un poco mejor lo suceda.

Hinata: que está pasando, creí q solo iban a conversar.

Temari: parece que los dos tienen una cuenta pendiente y Gaara quiere saldarla hoy.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina, Hinata se dio con la sorpresa que no estaban solos, muchos ninjas de todos los rangos se encontraban ahí, como esperando que algo sucediera, y en efecto, así seria.

**En las cercanías**

Cerca de ahí, dos ninjas evadían los puestos de seguridad que habían antes de llegar a la aldea de la Arena, uno vestía ropa blanca y larga, tenía el cabello marrón claro amarrado atrás, era Neji Hyuga, el otro vestía pantalón negro, una polera manga larga del mismo color y un chaleco verde encima, tenía el cabello plomo y su ojo izquierdo tapado con un protector con el símbolo de la hoja, nada menos que Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi: las defensas fueron más fáciles de pasar de lo que pensé, que estará pasando.

Neji: puede ser que haya alguna reunión o algún evento, por eso hemos encontrado poca resistencia.

Kakashi: vayamos a investigar.

Luego de unos minutos de avanzar por el desierto.

Neji: si avanzamos más seremos descubiertos.

Kakashi: si, tienes razón… pero de acá no puedo ver nada.

Neji: yo te puedo decir que es lo que está pasando desde acá…. Byakugan!

Kakashi: dime que sucede.

Neji: en la colina que está a unos 300 metros de acá, al noreste… hay una gran cantidad de ninjas reunidos… Hinata se encuentra con ellos… pero no logro entender que están haciendo.

Kakashi: todos miran al mismo lugar?

Neji: si, todos lo hacen… ya veo… mas allá se encuentra el Kazekage… y Naruto!... Naruto se encuentra frente a frente con Gaara, parece que están hablando.

**Punto de encuentro**

El Kazekage se encontraba de pie y los brazos cruzados en frente, con su traje rojo oscuro o guinda, dependiendo de la hora en que se le veía, y una calabaza colgada en su espalda, a varios metros de ahí se encontraba Naruto, vestía con su típico traje anaranjado con negro que su maestro le había regalado, lo único distinto era que en su frente ya no se encontraba el protector de su antigua aldea.

Gaara: por fin llegas… he oído que derrotaste al líder de Akatsuki.

Naruto: veo que estas bien informado.

Gaara: quiero que me lo demuestres… tenemos una pelea pendiente, o ya lo olvidaste?

Mientras decía esto, la arena contenida en la calabaza empezaba a salir y se dispersaba por el piso.

Naruto: no lo he olvidado, empezamos?... Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu

Aparecieron unos 100 clones de Naruto.

Gaara: predecible… Arte ninja, Lluvia de arena!

Los clones que habían empezado a correr hacia Gaara poco a poco fueron volviéndose lentos hasta ser capturados por la arena y uno a uno empezaron a explotar en nubes de humo. En ese instante el Naruto real lo había flanqueado aprovechando la distracción de los clones y el humo que habían dejado.

Naruto: Rasengan!

La arena de Gaara recién estaba regresando del ataque a los clones de Naruto, por lo que no llegaría a tiempo para protegerlo.

Naruto: te tengo!

Gaara: …ingenuo, no soy el mismo de antes.

Bajando los brazos, Gaara agarro la muñeca de Naruto y le dio una patada en el estomago que lo mando rodando por la arena unos 20 metros, el rubio tuvo la habilidad necesaria para desviarse del camino de la arena, que si lo hubiera envuelto, habría necesitado de mucho chakra para liberarse.

Naruto: al parecer alguien ha practicado su combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Gaara: después de que me derroto ese Akatsuki me di cuenta que tenía mucho por mejorar, y que mejor que empezar por mis debilidades… aunque veo que tú no has cambiado.

Naruto: jajajaja te equivocas…

En ese momento se escucho el sonido de un clon al desaparecer, en el acto Gaara miro hacia atrás de Naruto, lo suficientemente lejos como para mantenerse fuera del alcance de su alcance. Lo que vio lo dejo intranquilo, eran dos clones sentados en la posición de flor de loto.

Gaara: que significa eso (regresando la mirada hacia Naruto).

Cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio ya estaba a escasos centímetros de él, su arena no pudo reaccionar a su velocidad, Naruto lanzo una patada circular que Gaara evadió agachándose, pero no del todo, su calabaza había quedado echa arena y ni siquiera lo había tocado.

_Gaara (pensando): que está pasando!, apenas me ha rozado y ha destruido mi calabaza._

Luego de la patada, Naruto lanzo un golpe con su derecha que Gaara con ayuda de su arena que por fin le había dado alcance, lo desvió, pero aun así lo envió al suelo y lo hizo rodar varios metros.

Naruto (señalándolo con su dedo índice): jajjja que te pareció eso, genial no?

Gaara: que te ha pasado en los ojos, porque siento una presencia totalmente distinta a la de antes.

Naruto: este es mi modo ermitaño… no preguntes mas, te lo mostrare en batalla!

_Gaara (pensando): mientras permanezca en ese estado su Taijutsu es muy superior al mío, y hasta esquivarlos es un peligro… pero esa técnica debe tener algún limite… lo único que ha cambiado son esos clones que no me atacaron, de alguna forma están relacionados._

Gaara: muéstramelo una vez más.

Naruto: tú lo pediste, allá voy.

Gaara: arte ninja, púas de arena!

Gaara uso la arena que se encontraba alrededor para crear púas que sobresalían de la arena que usando los minerales que lo rodeaban, resultaban casi tan duras como el diamante.

_Naruto (pensando): demonios, no puedo ir a toda velocidad con estas cosas acá, aunque pueda romperlas con mi fuerza me harán más lento._

De pronto las púas de arena empezaron a salir disparadas como proyectiles del suelo, Naruto hacia lo que podía por evitarlas y otras las destruía usando las katas que las ranas le habían enseñado, pero eran demasiadas, estaba usando demasiada energía para defenderse y no lograba acercarse.

Gaara: arte ninja, clon de arena!

Mientras Naruto esquivaba, un clon de arena salió desde debajo de el, sujetándolo e impidiendo su movimiento, lo que aprovecho Gaara para acercarse por su costado derecho y envolviendo su puño en arena y endureciéndola golpeo a Naruto en el hígado, haciéndolo rodar por el piso.

Gaara (sudando y jadeando un poco): espero que con eso sea suficiente.

Naruto: demonios, me sorprendiste con ese ataque, casi me noqueas… pero veo que te has cansado… usar tantas técnicas es realmente agotador cierto?

Gaara: tu estas peor que yo, tus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y estas herido.

Naruto: no por mucho! (otra vez el sonido de un clon desapareciendo)… mira de nuevo.

_Gaara (pensando): eso era, ya descubrí tu secreto, necesitas esos clones cada cierto tiempo para poder mantener esa técnica._

Gaara: maldición!... pero ya entendí tu técnica, el secreto está en tus clones de atrás.

Nuevamente Naruto cargo hacia Gaara.

Gaara: arte ninja, púas de arena!

Naruto: no caeré nuevamente con eso!

Naruto dio un salto, y aprovechando el sol impidió que Gaara pudiera apuntarle con los proyectiles, en vez de eso, aprovechando el momento, lanzo shurikens de arena hacia los clones, haciéndolos explotar. Habiendo ganado unos segundos por lo alto del salto, Gaara retrocedió evitando el rasengan.

Naruto: maldito, mis clones!

Gaara: veamos cuanto más dura tu técnica.

Naruto: querías que te demostrara como derrote a Pain verdad?... clones de sombra

Naruto extendió su mano derecha, mientras los otros clones ponían sus manos encima.

_Gaara (pensando): que está intentando hacer… todo ese chakra concentrado… y ese sonido… tengo que hacer algo para evitarlo._

Pero todos los nervios del cuerpo de Gaara le decían que no se acercara, que sería el fin de su vida si intentaba atacar en ese momento. El sonido era atemorizante, y el viento que desprendía era imponente, aquella técnica sin duda era la más poderosa que alguien de los que estuviera cerca hubiese visto.

Naruto: Rasenshuriken!

Gaara: no puede ser, la ha lanzado… demonios que puedo hacer……………. Defensa de Máxima Dureza: Escudo de Shukaku.

Una estatua con forma del Shukaku aparecio frente a Gaara recibiendo el impacto.

Gaara (jadeando): con eso será suficiente… por ahora

Pero la técnica de Naruto al momento del impacto creció absorbiendo todo lo que se encontraba cerca, para evitar se atrapado en el ataque Gaara creó un clon de arena que lo lanzo fuera del rango del ataque, cayendo duramente en el piso.

Gaara (pensando): ya casi no me queda chakra… tengo que acabar esto cuanto antes!... no no puede ser, otra vez ese sonido… no me digas que ha creado otra.

Naruto: Rasenshuriken!

Gaara: estoy perdido, me va a dar de lleno.

Cuando la técnica estaba a punto de impactarle, el Rasenshuriken desapareció, había sido Naruto que había usado la técnica de transformación para engañarlo.

Naruto: realmente creías que te iba a matar?

Mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Gaara: creo que me deje llevar… así que con eso lo derrotaste?

Naruto: si, y con ayuda del kyubi… pero no hablemos de eso...

Gaara: está bien… oye, quiero mi revancha.

Naruto: jajaja cuando quieras, por ahora regresemos si? Me muero de hambre.

Gaara: vamos, yo invito.

Naruto: te arrepentirás por haber dicho eso.

Así termino la primera pelea entre Naruto y el Kazekage después que le extrajeran su biju, para sorpresa de todos Gaara era igual de fuerte, quien sabe, quizás hasta más.

La gente en la colina estaba atónita, nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, esta pelea seria recordada por generaciones como la primera de muchas más que se llevarían a cabo a las afueras de la aldea, entre el Kazekage, Gaara del desierto y Uzumaki Naruto, alumno de Jirayja uno de los legendarios Sannin.

Más lejos, Neji no tenía palabras para explicarle lo que había visto. Kakashi intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, pero Neji no salía de su asombro. Aunque no hubiera visto nada, Kakashi había sentido tremendas expulsiones de chakra de ambos peleadores, había oído el ruido estridente de la técnica de su estudiante y había sentido el viento que esta generaba.

Kakashi: vayámonos de acá, no hay más que podamos hacer… ya averiguamos lo que queríamos.

Neji:…

Kakashi: Neji!

_Neji (pensando): … nunca había visto esa técnica… que poder más monstruoso, si en algún momento Naruto decide atacarnos, no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad._

Sin decir palabra alguna Neji se volteo y siguió a Kakashi de regreso a su aldea, para la noche el Hyuga estaría más tranquilo y podremos hablar pensó el jounin mas experimentado.

**Aldea de la Arena**

El resto del día Naruto, Hinata, Gaara y sus hermanos se la pasaron comiendo y conversando sobre lo que harían, a donde irían entre otras cosas.

Cuando regresaron al departamento Naruto le dijo, "Es bueno estar en un lugar donde te aprecian" ella le sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.


	5. De relaciones y revelaciones

De relaciones y revelaciones

**Bosque camino a Konoha**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Neji había visto la pelea entre Gaara y Naruto y no había dicho ninguna palabra. Se encontraba sentado frente a la fogata que Kakashi había prendido y las sombras que aparecían evidenciaban más la cara de preocupación del Hyuga. Hasta que por fin hablo.

Neji: Kakashi… sentiste ese poder emanando de la pelea verdad?

Kakashi: …si… bastante impresionante.

Neji: nada más? Como puedes estar tan tranquilo… si solo los tres decidieran atacarnos… no habría nadie en la aldea que pudiera detenerlos… no quedaría nada…

Kakashi: era eso lo que te preocupaba?... no hay de qué preocuparse, Gaara no nos atacaría, no haría nada que pudiera afectar a Naruto… dijiste los "tres"?

Neji: si… los 3

Kakashi: que estás diciendo,… te refieres a Hinata?... no sentí su presencia durante la pelea.

Neji: es verdad que el poder de Gaara y Naruto es abrumador, durante la pelea con Pain pude sentir una parte de ese poder, y aun recuerdo a Gaara en el examen chuunin, siempre supe que era un monstruo, aunque no creía que pudiera llegar a esos extremos,… siento que aunque entrene mil años, solo lograría rasguñarlos.

Kakashi: no digas eso, tu eres un prodigio… hablas así porque por la impresión que te has llevado, … ahora dime que ocurre con Hinata.

Neji: Hinata estaba en la colina viendo la pelea.

Kakashi: así es.

Neji: ella tenía su Byakugan activado.

Kakashi: …

Neji: ella… me dejo ver la pelea… no encuentro otra manera de explicarlo…

Kakashi: te dejo ver la pelea?

Neji: si… cuando la pelea termino… quise ver hacia a donde iban y si Hinata los acompañaba… pero hubo algo… no se qué cosa que emano de Hinata… como si su Byakugan devorara el mío… no encuentro otras palabras para explicarlo…

Kakashi: tranquilo Neji, cuando lleguemos a casa podrás descansar y pensar en ello, hasta podrías preguntarle a Hiashi si sabe que pudo haber sido eso que sentiste.

Neji: si… es mejor que descanse, necesito despejar mi mente.

Kakashi: mañana tenemos que presentarle un informe a la Hokage, yo me encargare.

Neji: no se preocupe, además yo fui el único que vio la pelea… iré con Ud.

Kakashi: está bien, ahora a descansar

_Kakashi (pensando): parece que los dos en que nadie creía resultaron ser dos diamantes en bruto, dentro de unos años no podre enfrentarlos… pero por ahora aun puedo hacer algo._

Neji no pudo descansar como lo hubiera querido, sin querer Kakashi le había dicho una palabra que en lugar de motivarlo lo hirió mas. Prodigio, esa palabra rondaba su mente. Empezó a recordar sus años de genin y como creía ser invencible, los elogios de la rama secundaria y la envidia de la rama principal inflaban su ego, no solo lo hacían creer que era el mejor, sino el mismo sabia que lo era, estaba convencido. La derrota que tuvo frente a Naruto lo ayudo a crecer, no solo como persona, sino también como ninja, hasta ese momento Neji confiaba en su talento para salir adelante y sin lugar a dudas lo tenía y le bastaba, pero después le agrego sacrificio y entrenamiento duro influenciado por Naruto y sobre todo por Rock Lee, con esto pensó que el camino a la elite ninja estaba asegurado y no pensaba en los ANBU, sino en mas allá, pensaba en luchar de igual a igual a ninjas de clase S y porque no, tener el nivel suficiente ser comparado con los Sannin.

Pero ahora, varios años después se dio cuenta que no estaba cerca, es decir, estaba lejos, muy lejos de su meta.

Prodigio. Naruto derroto a Pain. Prodigio. Jirayja descubrió el secreto de Pain. Prodigio. Kakashi peleo contra dos cuerpos de Pain, derroto a un miembro de Akatsuki e hirió a otro. Prodigio. Hinata me derroto en cuestión de segundos. Que he hecho para merecer ese calificativo pensó Neji, echado dándole la espalda al fuego, ocultando sus lágrimas en la penumbra del bosque.

Para Kakashi ya no había dudas, Naruto había alcanzado un nivel igual al de Jirayja siendo modesto, pero tendría que enfrentarlo para saber si ya lo había superado (a Jirayja), pero por rumores de los Jounin que vieron su pelea contra Pain era obvio que así era. Y Hinata era por lo menos nivel Jounin, un jounin de alto nivel capaz de dejar a Neji Hyuga inconsciente en contados segundos, aquel declarado como el usuario del Byakugan más poderoso.

Mientras esos últimos pensamientos recorrían la mente del hijo del Colmillo Blanco, en la Aldea de la Arena alguien preparaba la cena.

**Aldea de la Arena (noche del segundo día en la Arena)**

Luego de haber pasado la tarde con Gaara y sus hermanos, almorzando, conversando y paseando por la aldea, había llegado el momento de regresar para descansar.

El Kazekage y sus hermanos se retiraron dejándolos en la puerta del departamento que les habían dado para su estadía, luego de que cerraron la puerta partieron rumbo a su casa.

Hinata: …esa pelea fue impresionante.

Naruto: si, Gaara es increíble… ha mejorado muchísimo.

Hinata: lo decía por ti.

Naruto (sonriendo): gracias Hinata, no te olvides que mi maestro fue uno de los legendarios Sannin.

Hinata: es verdad… ojala algún día pueda ser tan fuerte como tú.

Naruto: que dices Hinata, tu eres increíble… tus técnicas y tu control son increíbles, no podría igualarlas aunque entrene día y noche… mi estilo es mas bruto.

Hinata: gracias Naruto.

El haberse dado cuenta de que Neji estuvo observando la pelea le hizo recordar a Hinata que nunca podrían estar tranquilos, que Naruto siempre correría peligro era algo que se resistía a aceptar, que la hacía temblar pero que tendría que afrontar para poder permanecer a su lado. El sentimiento de poder perder a la persona que tenía en frente la hizo actuar sin pensar, estiro su mano y lo agarro por la espalda, evitando que siga avanzando, Naruto se detuvo, ella dio dos pasos acercándose a él y cerro sus abrazos alrededor de su cuerpo por debajo de sus brazos y apoyando la cara en su espalda. Se quedaron quietos, ella, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Naruto que se aceleraban, y el sintiendo la respiración y el perfume de Hinata. Mientras ella lo abrazaba el tomo las manos de Hinata y las presiono, nunca te dejare le dijo susurrando, ella lo apretó más fuerte, ahora nos toca ser felices le respondió ella, el tiempo pareció detenerse para los dos. Naruto tomo sus manos, que aun sujetaban las de ella y las bajo, luego de soltarlas se dio la vuelta, el era un poco más alto que ella, se vieron a los ojos, la respiración de ambos se aceleraba, Naruto cogió la mano derecha de Hinata y se la acerco a su pecho. Han pasado pocos días pero siento algo que nunca antes había sentido por alguien, como si este sentimiento hubiera estado en mi subconsciente dormido hasta hace pocos días y creo que la causa de que haya despertado eres tú, por eso, llegara el día que te lo pueda decir con todo mi corazón, así que por favor espera hasta que llegue ese momento.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, en cierta manera Naruto estuvo a punto de confesarle que la quería, que empezaba a sentir algo por ella y eso la hizo desbordar de felicidad.

Luego de eso se soltaron y regresaron a su nueva vida en el departamento, ese momento quedaría gravado en sus corazones.

Naruto (sonrojado): …jajaja parece que tengo hambre.

Hinata: es un poco tarde, ahora preparo algo, no me demoro.

Naruto: Nada de eso, hoy me toca cocinar ya te lo dije… toma un baño mientras preparo la cena.

Hinata: está bien… pero no te hagas daño.

Mientras ella se iba a la ducha, Naruto pensaba que demonios iba a cocinar, lo único que sabía hacer era hervir agua para echarla en el ramen deshidratado que guardaba cuando su otro tipo de ramen, el instantáneo, se le había acabado o cuando no tenía dinero para ir a Ichiraku.

Hinata estuvo pensando en ese momento mágico que había tenido, su mente se perdía en ese mundo que hasta hace algunas semanas parecía imposible que se convirtiera en realidad. Por fin dejaba atrás esos días de tristeza y soledad que tanto la atormentaron en el pasado y que ahora empezaban a ser reemplazados por días de sonrisas y abrazos con su amor de toda la vida.

Varios minutos después Hinata salió de la ducha, se acerco a la cocina e intento espiar entre las ollas las que Naruto le estaba preparando la cena, pero este la ahuyentó y le dijo que se sentara que en cualquier momento estaba listo, ella sonriendo se fue a sentar y para su sorpresa la mesa ya estaba dispuesta para una cena de dos personas, y aunque no había flores, habían velas encendidas que le daban un ambiente romántico, haciéndola recordar esas incontables veces que había imagino como seria cenar con Naruto, como seria cocinarle… como seria poder estar a su lado.

Ya está listo!... ahora cierra los ojos y sin trampas, dijo el rubio, haciéndola despertar de su sueño.

Hinata: ya los cerré.

Naruto: no los abras aun.

Mientras se acercaba con un plato hondo.

Naruto: taran!

Hinata: se ve delicioso… pero que cosa es?

Naruto (con los brazos cruzados): acaso no es obvio?

Hinata (sonriendo): estaba bromeando, estoy segura que este ramen será mejor que el de Ichiraku, buen provecho.

Naruto: buen provecho.

Esa noche no conversaron mucho, la pelea con Gaara y todo lo que hicieron en la tarde hicieron que Naruto después de lavar el servicio se quedara dormido en el sillón mientras Hinata le comentaba sus impresiones de la pelea. Ella lo acomodo en el sofá y se retiro a dormir, mañana tenía que hablar con Gaara, no podía quedarse atrás si quería permanecer al lado de Naruto.

**Aldea de la Arena (3er día)**

Al día Naruto durmió casi hasta medio día, cuando despertó vio que Hinata entraba al departamento, al parecer había salido temprano y cuando le pregunto, ella le dijo que era un secreto, también le dijo que algunos días en la mañana iba a salir y que por favor no la siguiera ni preguntara, que ella misma se lo diría cuando llegara el momento, Naruto accedió, de mala gana pero al final lo acepto. Hinata sabía que mientras permaneciera a su lado, como su poder actual seria una carga para él, que la verían como su punto débil y la usarían para llegar a él, ella no lo permitiría, se haría fuerte, lo suficiente para poder protegerlo.

Además Hinata quería conversar con Naruto de un hecho que hasta ese momento ninguno de los días había tocado, el Kyubi. Mientras más supiera de esto, le sería más fácil protegerlo y amarlo. No quería una vida con secretos que los separaran.

Sus recuerdos son borrosos, el dolor que sentía la hacían dudar de todo lo que sus sentidos le comunicaban. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, la espada clavada en su estomago era el punto de mayor dolor. No escuchaba nada, era como si el mundo hubiera dejado de emitir sonido alguno. No podía hablar, el dolor era muy fuerte. Respiraba con dificultad. Sus ojos casi cerrados a nivel del piso solo veían a su camarada en el piso. En sus últimos momentos de consciencia sintió una explosión de chakra, y la sed de sangre y muerte que se podía sentir la hizo estremecer, en medio de las explosiones de chakra creyó ver a su amigo, a su persona amada, no resistió mas y se quedo inconsciente.

Hinata se puso en frente de el, tenía un aire de tristeza en su rostro, Naruto la vio y supo que algo andaba mal.

Hinata: … hoy me entere que Gaara era un jinchuriki… no sabía lo que era eso y me lo explicaron… hay algo que quieras decirme?

El se quedo inmóvil, su cara cambio de preocupación a miedo. Hubiera querido que esa conversación no llegara nunca o que demorara más en llegar, pero ahora la tenía en frente y no podía negarse a dar una respuesta, no a ella.

Naruto: siento que ya no puedo ocultarte más este secreto… aunque creo que tú ya lo sabías desde hace algún tiempo.

Hinata: … sabia que la gente te miraba mal y murmuraba a tus espaldas, eso me llevo a creer que eras diferente, que había algo en ti que los hacía temerte, pero no sabía qué cosa podía ser.

Naruto: ahora ya lo sabes?

Hinata:… si,…un biju.

Naruto: … el nueve colas para ser más exacto, el Kyubi.

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Hinata, no dijo ninguna palabra, solo lloraba enfrente de el sin moverse. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, todas sus pesadillas volvían a aparecer en su mente, se volvería a quedar solo, en cualquier momento ella saldría por la puerta y no la volvería a ver. No lloro porque tengo miedo le dijo, lloro porque me duele que no nos hayas dicho esto antes, lloro porque creías que si me enteraba de la verdad te dejaría, que ya no te amaría continuó. Naruto esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, todas las veces que soñaba con contarles la verdad a sus amigos estos lo abandonaban, se alejaban de él, pero en este momento, frente a él, había alguien que no salió corriendo, alguien que lo encaro y le reprocho la falta de confianza que había mostrado, es mas, que lo seguía amando pese a tener aquel demonio dentro.

Ahora sé que fue un error ocultar esto por tanto tiempo de Uds. sobre todo de ti dijo Naruto, mientras con su mano izquierda le levantaba la cara a Hinata y con la derecha le secaba las lagrimas

Eres un tonto le dijo ella, lo se respondió el mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, a partir de ahora no quiero ocultarte nada.

Fue así, que ese día Naruto le conto a Hinata sobre el nueve colas, sobre su padre el 4to Hokage y como lo había ayudado a suprimir al demonio durante su pelea con Pain, sobre Jirayja con quien había pasado tantos años entrenando. Cualquier cosa que Hinata le preguntara, él le daba una respuesta, a veces evocaban momentos tristes, como el recuerdo de su maestro o la falta de sus padres durante su vida, otras veces eran felices, como sus años de genin con el equipo 7, sus viajes con el sabio pervertido entre otras cosas.

El día les quedo corto, ya era tarde y no había tiempo de cocinar.

Naruto (sonriendo): vayamos a buscar algún restaurante, tanto conversar me ha dado hambre.

Hinata: si vamos… Naruto, gracias por confiar en mí.

Naruto: quien más que tu.

Apenas abrieron la puerta, una figura estaba de pie fuera.

Naruto: Gaara que haces acá?

Gaara: tenía ganas de comer con ustedes, no me digas que ya comieron.

Naruto: no para nada.

Hinata: Hola Gaara, justo ahora íbamos a buscar donde comer.

Gaara: síganme, yo sé del mejor lugar de la aldea para cenar.

Después de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a un local que estaba vacío, a primera vista no parecía que fuera muy bueno, pero si el Kazekage lo recomendaba debía ser por algo.

Gaara entro primero, seguido de cerca por Naruto y Hinata, escogió una mesa cerca a una esquina y se sentó dándole la cara a la puerta por donde habían entrado, sus acompañantes lo siguieron y se sentaron frente a él.

Mozo: buenas noches señor Kazekage, en que lo puedo atender.

Gaara: tráiganos cuatro bebidas, aun falta alguien.

Naruto: acaso va a venir Temari o Kankuro?

Gaara: no, es alguien que no conocen.

Naruto pensaba quien podía ser, de repente algún representante de la Tierra del viento, o algún mensajero de Konoha, no estaba preparado para la verdad.

Justo hablábamos de ti, llegas un poco tarde dijo Gaara, dirigiéndose a alguien que se encontraba atrás de sus acompañantes, inmediatamente ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, detrás de ellos una muchacha de su edad estaba de pie sonriendo.

Les presento a Ayako dijo Gaara, hace un tiempo que estamos saliendo.

**Torre del Hokage**

Ese mismo día, varias horas después, Kakashi y Neji le contaba a Tsunade el resultado de su misión. La Hokage no se sorprendió del poder que decían que había alcanzado Naruto porque aun recordaba su llegada a la aldea meses atrás para enfrentar al líder de Akatsuki, pero si le sorprendió el poder de Gaara y como había podido sostener una pelea con Naruto y dejarlo agotado, no importaba que haya perdido. Neji no comento nada del suceso del Byakugan de Hinata, eso era algo que quería averiguar el mismo pensó y Kakashi lo dejo pasar por alto, pues no veía como una amenaza a la Hyuga, pues a pesar de su huida no había sido declarada con ninja perversa, mas bien con perdida en acción.

Luego de terminar su informe, ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando a Tsunade sola, en el fondo se encontraba tranquila, sabía que con Gaara dándole su ayuda Naruto tendría una vida más tranquila.

Minutos después una nube de humo apareció frente a ella, era nuevamente Hatake Kakashi,

Tsunade: que querías decirme en privado.

Kakashi: solo quería estar seguro que ahora que la Arena sabe del destierro de Naruto, es probable que las relaciones se vuelvan más tensas.

Tsunade: si ya lo sé… no me tomes por una ingenua, el Kazekage y Naruto son muy cercanos.

Kakashi: que piensa hacer.

Tsunade: por ahora mantendremos nuestra posición como siempre, no quiero que piensen que tememos perderlos como aliados y que apenas se enteraron del destierro de Naruto les enviamos un "embajador", pero dentro de unos meses mandare a alguien a la Arena para fortalecer las relaciones.

Kakashi: …buena decisión

Tsunade: no me alabes tanto, no soy tan buena… ahora que salgas, cuando veas a Shikamaru dile que necesito verlo.

Kakashi: si

Saltando por la ventana con rumbo desconocido, Sharingan Kakashi se perdía entre los techos de la aldea, en busca del único ninja mas ocioso y desganado que el.

**Aldea de la Arena (5 meses y 2 semanas después de la pelea con Pain)**

El tiempo había pasado volando, durante estos meses la relación entre Naruto y Hinata se había vuelto más cercana de lo que habían podido imaginar, cada uno a su forma demostraba su afecto por el otro, la convivencia les había hecho bien, prácticamente podían saber lo que el otro estaba pensando, solo por los gestos se daban cuenta si algo los molestaba.

Durante este tiempo también, las peleas entre Naruto y Gaara no cesaron, ya se había vuelto algo habitual cada semana o semana y media que ambos tuvieran enfrentamientos en las afueras de la aldea, durante este tiempo se habían llevado a cabo varias peleas, dejando como ganador a Naruto, aunque hay que decir que las ultimas 2 las había ganado el Kazekage, que poco a poco iba igualando en cierta medida el poder del jinchuriki.

Pero a pesar de esto, lo que más sorpresa trajo fue que se había visto a Gaara salir en sus tiempos libres con una ninja de la arena, quien lo diría, el demonio de la arena saliendo con una joven mujer.

Aparentemente la relación entre ambos se había mantenido en secreto y se limitaba a salidas en la madrugada o a encuentros en grupo con sus hermanos y sus amigos, pero el ver a Naruto siempre acompañado desde que llego a su aldea hizo que cambiara de opinión y desde aquel día en el restaurante, todos se enteraron de que el Kazekage estaba saliendo con alguien, una ninja de la arena llamada Ayako. A pesar de su actitud fría y seria, el también quería ser feliz.

Naruto había cumplido su promesa con Hinata, nunca la siguió ni pregunto por ella, iba a esperar que ella misma le dijera lo que pasaba. Pero había días en los que Hinata llegaba con sus ropas rasgadas y heridas en su cuerpo, y cuando el preguntaba ella le respondía que era parte del secreto. Naruto no era idiota para esas cosas, Hinata estaba entrenando pero no sabía con quien ni por qué, hasta hoy en la tarde. Lo único que sabía es que Gaara estaba involucrado, una vez indagando se le escapo una pregunta sobre si sabía que estaba haciendo ella en las mañanas, a lo que el Kazekage le respondió, se supone que no debes preguntar ni indagar sobre eso, nada más se dijo sobre eso hasta ahora.

Hinata: Naruto… es momento de mostrarte lo que he estado haciendo… sígueme por favor

Naruto: … pensé que nunca me lo dirías… está bien vamos.

Saliendo del departamento caminaron por varios minutos en dirección a la salida de la aldea, en el camino se les unieron Temari y Kankuro.

Temari: por fin ha llegado el momento, suerte Hinata.

Hinata: gracias… el Kazekage no va a venir?

Temari: Gaara asistirá cuando se desocupe, pero no te preocupes… de ninguna forma se lo perderá.

Kankuro: bueno, nosotros nos vamos adelantando… tengan cuidado.

Naruto: ehhh… Hinata de que están hablando, porque todos parecen saber lo que pasa menos yo.

Hinata: ya lo sabrás, ahora continuemos.

Hinata lo había conducido al mismo lugar donde Naruto y Gaara habían peleado en varias ocasiones durante esos meses, para este momento ambos se encontraba frente a frente a unos 50 metros el uno del otro. En la colina que servía de tribuna ocurrió una explosión de arena, esta se levanto varios metros por encima, era una señal que le indicaba a la Hyuga de que Gaara había llegado, ya podía empezar el evento.

Hinata: Naruto, durante mucho tiempo entrene para ser fuerte… ahora quiero demostrarte lo que he logrado.

Naruto: está bien Hinata, entiendo lo que sientes, por eso no iré a la ligera contigo… peleare con toda mi fuerza, esa es mi forma de reconocerte.

Despues de que Naruto termino de decir esas palabras un silencio se apodero del área, la sonrisa del rubio había dejado su lugar para un rostro de seriedad que no despegaba su vista de la ninja que tenía en frente, que por cierto, le devolvía la mirada en una forma amenazante, para Naruto era la primera vez que veía a Hinata de esa forma, sino hubiera estado con ella desde temprano ese día, habría jurado que se trataba de alguien mas que había tomado su forma, pero en estos momentos ya no tenía esa duda, la que tenía en frente era su compañera Hinata, que se preparaba para luchar con todo su poder, Naruto empezaba a concentrar su chakra.

Hinata estaba decidida a mostrar su verdadero poder a la persona que por tanto tiempo había admirado en secreto, y que en estos precisos momentos la reconocía no solo como alguien preciado para él, sino también como un igual, alguien a quien le podía confiar su espalda, alguien que no sería una carga para él, alguien que no sería visto como una debilidad.

Naruto: Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Hinata: Byakugan!

Segundos después una gran explosión ocurrió dentro del área de la pelea, una nube de polvo y arena hacía imposible ver lo que ocurría.

**Aldea de la Arena (6 meses después de la pelea con Pain)**

Ese día parecía uno como cualquier otro, pero no lo era. En la puerta principal de la aldea se encontraban seis personas, el Kazekage, Temari, Kankuro, Ayako, Hinata y Naruto. Todos sonreían a excepción de Gaara, siempre manteniéndose serio.

El tiempo que habían pasado en la Arena no solo había unido mas a Hinata y a Naruto, sino también había reforzado su amistad con Gaara y la gente de su aldea, pero el jinchuriki del 9 colas sabia que aunque lo había tratado de la mejor manera, esa no era la tierra que lo había visto nacer y ese sentimiento había crecido durante estos 6 meses y ya no podía ignorarlo. Hinata había hecho varios amigos en la arena pero la necesidad de saber de su familia y amigos también inclinaron la balanza para salir de la Aldea de la Arena.

A pesar que sabían que si regresaban a la Tierra del Fuego serian perseguidos, decidieron correr el riesgo, pero nunca tanto como para regresar a la aldea, al menos no pronto. Durante sus viajes con Jirayja, Naruto había conocido gran parte de los pueblos a lo largo y ancho del territorio del Fuego, y sabia en qué lugar podrían pasar desapercibidos.

Gaara: realmente no tienes que irte, siempre puedes quedarte acá.

Naruto: si lo sé, pero extraño mi hogar y quiero estar lo más cerca posible, además Hinata también quiere saber de su familia y estando acá es muy complicado.

Gaara: entiendo, entonces no te detengo.

Temari: Hinata, cuida bien a ese idiota, sabes que él depende de ti.

Hinata: no, no digas eso….pero lo cuidare lo mejor que pueda.

Temari: vamos Gaara, deja esa cara de serio, sabemos bien que lo vas a extrañar.

Gaara: tonterías…

Ayako: disculpen, por favor acepten este regalo, son unas conchas que se encuentran enterradas en la arena, muy raras de encontrar, si las ponen cerca a su oído pueden escuchar el mar.

Hinata: muchas gracias Ayako… por favor cuida bien a Gaara.

Gaara:…

Ayako (sonrojándose): siempre.

Naruto: vaya vaya, quien diría que te conseguirías alguien así, será mejor que hagas algo para retenerla Gaara, sino se irá con otro.

Gaara:… lo mismo te digo.

Luego de eso, todos se despidieron por última vez de la pareja de Konoha, los últimos fueron Gaara y Naruto, aunque el Kazekage ni Naruto dijeron nada, mientras se daban la mano, las miradas que cruzaron bastaron para comunicar el respeto y la amistad que había entre ellos, no había necesidad de palabras y así, llego a su fin la estadía de Naruto y Hinata en la arena, ahora su destino se encontraba en algún lugar de la Tierra del Fuego, un lugar donde podrían tener más información sobre lo que sucedía en la aldea, pero a la misma vez, no llamar la atención de los cazadores ANBU ni de ningún ninja.

Próximamente: un nuevo hogar, un encuentro inesperado. Avanza el tiempo. Un héroe? Llega a Konoha

N/A: la pelea entre Hinata y Naruto tenia ganas de escribirla, pero las técnicas de Hinata me confunden bastante y hasta que lo tenga claro no lo hare, mas adelante podrá aparecer como un recuerdo.

El emparejamiento de Shikamatu y Temari es mi segundo favorito, asi que por ahí también muestro algo y también de Gaara, es importante para mas adelante.

Ayako… en honor a Slam Dunk.


	6. El fin de un viaje

**El fin de un viaje**

**Frontera de la Tierra del Fuego **

El camino hacia las frontera entre el país del Viento y del Fuego fue muy tranquilo, iban con calma, nada los apuraba. Saludaban a los ninjas de la arena que regresaban de sus misiones y a los que se mantenían en sus puestos de vigilancia, ambos eran ampliamente conocidos y queridos por todos en la aldea de la Arena y mantendrían en secreto su salida. El sol aun no había llegado a su punto más alto, lo estaría al llegar a los límites de la Tierra del Viento.

Faltando pocos kilómetros para llegar a la frontera se quitaron sus túnicas que los asemejaban a ninjas de la Arena, dejando ver sus ropas. Naruto vestía las clásicas sandalias, pero ahora eran de color negro, pantalón anaranjado, a la altura del muslo derecho unas vendas sujetaban unos bolsillos que guardaban sus kunais y a la altura de la rodilla izquierda tenía un parche cuadrado de color amarillo, en el medio se podía leer el "kanji" para cuarto en honor a su padre, un polo color negro que tenia dibujado un remolino a la altura de su estomago y en su manga derecha el kanji que llevaba su maestro en su protector, "Abura", en color rojo. No tenía ningún protector puesto, haciendo que su pelo le cubriera un poco más la frente además de que se lo había dejado crecer un poco. Hinata también vestía el mismo tipo de sandalias negras, además de un pantalon azul oscuro que llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de su rodilla, en su muslo derecho unas vendas sujetaban unos bolsillos al igual que en Naruto. En la parte superior vestía un polo de manga corta color lavanda con el símbolo del "ying yang" en el centro de su espalda y a la altura de su vientre tenía el mismo diseño de remolino que Naruto, solo que dibujado en color blanco, sus brazos estaban vendados desde las palmas de las manos hasta un pocos más arriba de lo que cubría su polo, dejando ver solo sus dedos. Aun mantenía su protector en su cuello, pero ahora lo tenía en su espalda y lo cubría con su cabello que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y lo amarraba al final.

Aunque ahora vestían diferentes, siempre llamaría la atención un ninja de pelo rubio y ojos azules así como también cualquier integrante del clan Hyuga, por lo que encima de sus ropas se pusieron unas túnicas cremas con capucha q los cubría de pies a cabeza, ahora si podían entrar a la Tierra del Fuego sin ser reconocidos.

Hinata sabia el destino, un pequeño pueblo cerca al puerto que comunica la Tierra del Fuego con la Tierra del Agua, mas no sabía el camino que iban a tomar y le expreso su duda, a lo que Naruto le respondió mientras con su brazo derecho extendido y su dedo índice apuntaba en una dirección, bordearemos el país por la zona sur, solo iremos a los pueblos cuando sea necesario tenemos que evitar que sepan que hemos salido de la Arena, al menos mientras nos establecemos. Ahora con una Hinata más tranquila empezaron la última etapa de su viaje, la mayor parte del tiempo correrían lejos de los caminos a través de los bosques para no ser vistos, otras veces seguirían los caminos para encontrar lugares donde descansar y reabastecerse de alimentos. Habían decidido que no irían a toda velocidad, después de todo uno de ellos era un ninja perverso y no podía estar cansados si se presentaba una pelea, pero tampoco podía ir muy lento pues sería una invitación a que los descubran, por eso iban a paso ligero, en total demorarían unas dos semanas en llegar a su destino si no se encontraban con ningún predicamento.

Naruto no dejo nada al azar, sabía que en el pueblo al que iban nadie los esperaba ni sabrían quienes eran, por lo que meses atrás, mientras aun se encontraban en la aldea de la Arena, invoco a una pequeña rana, no era Gamakichi pues este ya había crecido mucho para pasar sin ser notado, y le entrego un pequeño pergamino dirigido a Tazuna, en el Naruto le explicaba que necesitaría que le construyera una casa en las afueras del pueblo dándole ciertas pautas de lo que quería y su ubicación, al final de la carta había un pequeño mapa que le aclararía las dudas al viejo constructor, al cerrar el pergamino le puso un sello que al ser abierto haría aparecer una bolsa con dinero por el trabajo. La pequeña rana se trago el pergamino y desapareció en una nube de humo.

**Konoha**

Todas las reparaciones habían concluido, la aldea de la Hoja estaba nuevamente andando, las misiones y los ingresos por estas habían vuelto a la normalidad, sus defensas se habían incrementado para evitar otro capítulo como el que sucedió meses atrás. Los pobladores habían retomado sus vidas, parecían no recordar lo que había ocurrido, en cambio, los ninjas no lo habían olvidado, todos estaban ahí gracias al sacrificio de alguien, alguien que no estaba más con ellos, pero nada podía hacerse.

**Complejo Nara**

El despertador sonaba hace varios minutos, a su lado una figura tapada por mantas permanecía inmóvil, totalmente ignorante del sonido que resonaba en su habitación, minutos después dos despertadores mas empezaron a sonar, hubo movimiento en las mantas, una figura sombría se levanto, tenía los ojos aun cerrados y bostezaba fuertemente. Ignorando los sonidos se desplomo nuevamente en su cama, nuevamente dos despertadores mas empezaron a hacer su trabajo, ya eran cinco. Por segunda vez el joven se levanto, ahora con los ojos abiertos aun permanecía en su cama, me conozco demasiado bien pensó Shikamaru, mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas. Luego se levanto y mientras se dirigía al baño apago los despertadores, hubiera querido quedarse en su cama o viendo el cielo desde su ventana, pero hoy tenía que ir donde la Hokage.

Aunque para el solo pasaron pocos minutos entre que sonaron las cinco alarmas y se levantara para lavarse en realidad había pasado casi una hora, cualquier otro habría salido corriendo para evitar una reprimenda, pero no Shikamaru, el sabia que aunque se apurara igual lo regañarían, además le molestaba tener prisa, el era un ninja tranquilo y calmado. Ya estoy tarde pensó el usuario de las sombras, un poco mas no matara a nadie. Salió de su casa caminando lentamente con sus manos en los bolsillo y aun bostezando llego hasta la torre de la Hokage.

**Torre del Hokage**

Tsunade se encontraba recostada en su sillón con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, para variar había dejado que se le acumule toda la documentación en su escritorio. Afuera Shikamaru golpeaba la puerta por tercera vez, no había respuesta y empezaba a dudar que hubiera alguien adentro, para verificar decidió entrar sin aviso, la imagen no podía ser más lamentable, era medio día y la resaca de la noche anterior de la Hokage aun causaba estragos.

Shikamaru: HMMM!! … HMMM!!!

Tsunade: zZzZzZz

Shikamaru se acerco la sacudió un poco

Tsunade: …quien eres… que hora es….

Shikamaru: Nara Shikamaru presentadose…

Tsunade: …esteeeee… que deseas.

Shikamaru: ayer me enviaron un mensaje, decía que quería verme a "esta" hora.

Tsunade: si es cierto, algo recuerdo…. Debí mandarlo antes de saber que iba a haber una fiesta… Shikaku y sus amigos si que arman buenas fiestas…

Shikamaru:… perdón?... asi que estuvo en una fiesta… cuando mi madre se entere….

Tsunade: nada nada, no te pases de listo… ahora a nuestro asunto… prepara tus cosas, vas a hacer un viaje.

Shikamaru (rascándose la cabeza): … a donde?

Tsunade: vas a ir a la aldea de la Arena como embajador, te vas a quedar ahí una semana…. Ya hice los arreglos con el Kazekage.

Shikamaru(bostezando): como embajador?.... mejor que valla alguien más, no quiero más problemas ni molestias en mi vida.

Tsunade: está decidido, sales mañana… solo para recordártelo, tu misión es reforzar las relaciones con la Arena, además de averiguar el estado de Naruto… hace meses no sabemos nada de él, estoy preocupada.

Shikamaru (rascándose la cabeza): Naruto eh… esto será más problemático de lo que había creído.

Tsunade: ahora fuera de acá, tengo que seguir durm….trabajando.

Tsunade semanas atrás le envió una carta a Gaara pidiéndole que le diera permiso a un ninja para que fuera a su aldea a tratar demás de su alianza que había estado tambaleandose desde el destierro de Naruto. Su respuesta fue afirmativa, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo su atención, lo más sorprendente era que el Kazekage había pedido que el enviado fuera Nara Shikamaru.

Eso no afectaba sus planes, pues ella siempre pensó enviarlo, pero no podía imaginar porque motivo Gaara lo pedía.

Shikamaru regresaba a su casa al mismo ritmo que lo llevo hasta la torre, en el camino recordó a Naruto, siempre riendo y gritando, siempre con ese pelo rubio… rubio, la imagen de una ninja con 4 colas en la cabeza y un abanico del tamaño de su cuerpo le vino a la mente. Lo más molesto va a ser ella pensó, después de tanto tiempo sin verla seguro lo recibiría con golpes e insultos, mientras se detenía y se agachaba cubriéndose la cara, aun recordaba tembloroso esos días que Temari estuvo a su cuidado por los exámenes chuunin. Ambos habían pasado algún tiempo juntos durante los preparativos, la gente que los veía no sabía si se llevaban bien o no, era una relación demasiada rara para poder etiquetarla.

**En algún lugar de la Tierra del Fuego**

Habían pasado dos semanas, el viaje había sido de lo mejor, había parecido un viaje de placer. Nadie los había reconocido, no se habían encontrado a nadie en los bosques y cuando iban a los pueblos ninguno de los comerciantes indago sobre sus identidades u orígenes. Cada cuatro o 5 días siempre que se pudiera paraban en algún pueblo y se relajaban en las aguas termales y los hoteles, después de todo era distinto dormir en una cama que en una bolsa de dormir.

Ambos se encontraban caminando por el camino principal desde hacía un par de horas, siempre cubiertos por sus túnicas, subiendo una pequeña colina Naruto se detuvo y dijo, por fin hemos llegado, a lo que Hinata sonriendo aplaudió unos segundos. Ambos se quedaron observando el paisaje, era un pequeño pueblo de no más de 150 personas y un puerto con embarcaciones que iban y venían del horizonte, mas allá se encuentra la tierra del Agua dijo Naruto.

Nuevamente empezaron a avanzar, a varios metros de la entrada al pueblo, un pequeño camino casi imperceptible para ojos no entrenados se separaba del principal. Mientras Hinata avanzaba sintió que la agarraban de la mano y la jalaban, antes ella se hubiera quedado congelada pero ahora ya lo había superado, le correspondía a Naruto con su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos, era la primera vez que se tomaban de las manos como aquellas parejas que vio en la Arena y en la Hoja, el rubio busco su mirada mientras avanzaban por ese camino escondido y los encontró, esos ojos claros le devolvían la mirada con algo más que cariño, con amor. Naruto sonreía, su mirada reflejaba calidez, siguieron avanzando unos minutos más y se encontraron con una casa de dos pisos y una pequeña torre por encima. Hinata quedo asombrada, su rostro tenía un brillo que nunca antes Naruto había visto, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, ahora estaba seguro, el se le acerco por la espalda y la abrazo, acerco su cara por atrás de la de Hinata y le susurro al oído. "Yo también te amo", las piernas de Hinata temblaron haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, lo que aprovecho el rubio para levantarla del piso y cargarla, con ella en los brazos se acerco a la puerta y con una patada la abrió la reparare después pensó, y entraron a su nuevo hogar.

**Dos años después**

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si no hubieran querido hacer ruido. Un joven, ahora de 18 años entraba a su casa, vestido como cualquier aldeano, hacia mucho que ya no vestía las ropas con las que había llegado, para ser exacto desde hace dos años. Esa tarde de hace un par de años el y Hinata guardaron sus ropas en un baúl y lo guardaron en el sótano, atrás habían quedado los tiempos de las misiones en la aldea de la Hoja.

Queriendo sorprenderla, había llegado dos horas antes de lo que acostumbraba, podía escuchar desde la puerta el sonido del agua hirviendo y de las ollas en la cocina. Naruto sigilosamente se acerco a ella, Hinata se dio cuenta pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, el rodeo con sus brazos el vientre de ella. Ha crecido bastante durante esta semana dijo Naruto, ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, después de todo faltan pocas semanas.

Hinata se encontraba en el octavo mes de su embarazo, los dos estaban felices, ambos esperaban su primer hijo con gran ilusión, no había sido una casualidad. Mientras ambos pudieron trabajaron en el pueblo como seguridad para los barcos que viajaban hasta la Tierra del Agua debido a la piratería, pero hace algunos meses Naruto le dijo que era hora que se concentrara en descansar y ahorrara energía. Por eso, ahora los viajes de Naruto tomaban más tiempo, ahora hacia largos viajes hasta la Tierra del Agua y se quedaba ahí algunos días esperando a que se completen los desembarcos y después regresaba, estos eran los trabajos mejor remunerados.

Hinata: llegas temprano, aun falta para la cena.

Naruto: quería darte una sorpresa…

Hinata: bueno, no lo conseguiste… pero igual me gusto… veo que traes algunos paquetes…

Naruto: si… no vas a creer lo que me paso en la Tierra del Agua.

Hinata: ahorrate la historia para la cena… falta poco.

Naruto: por cierto, ya ahorre lo suficiente, ahora puedo acompañarte un par de meses hasta que te recuperes.

Hinata: esto hay q celebrarlo… anda lávate, ya regreso.

Aunque sus servicios eran bastante solicitados en el pueblo nadie conocía sus verdaderos nombres, cada cierto tiempo cuando iban a la aldea se llamaban de nombres distintos, nadie se molestaba e averiguar sus verdaderos nombre porque cuando pasaban tiempo juntos en algún restaurante o bar, eran tan sencillos y honrados que no querían enojarlos ni ahuyentarlos, pensaban ellos, que si dos personas tan correctas y honestas ocultaban algo sus motivos debían tener, por esta razón no indagaban mas.

Desde que llegaron demostraron ser dos guardias distintos al resto, barco en el que iban, barco que llegaba a salvo a su destino sin ningún percance, durante esos dos años llegaron rumores a la Hoja de dos personas bastante fuertes, pero los nombres nunca coincidían y siempre eran pasados por alto pues siempre se trataban de equipos diferentes.

Hinata: la cena está servida.

Naruto: perfecta sincronización, acabo de terminar de bañarme.

Hinata: ahora cuéntame, que paso en tu viaje.

Flashback no jutsu

Naruto se preparaba para descansar, todas las cajas había sido descargadas pero ya era muy tarde para que el barco salga, tomo su mochila y se dirigió hacia una pensión cercana cuando vio un tumulto de gente que se amontonaba en una de las calles. Queriendo saber que pasaba salto a un techo cercano para tener mejor visión de lo que pasaba, desde su posición logro ver a tres personas caminando, una detrás de otra, pero la que llamo su atención fue la del medio, en realidad fue el sombrero que llevaba.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese diseño de sombrero pensó Naruto, recordando al Tercer y a la Quinta Hokage, pero este era azul y lo vestía una joven mujer de pelo rojo, bastante bella por cierto. Delante de ella un ninja con un ojo tapado y de apariencia algo mayor, atrás un joven ninja que cargaba algo parecido a una espada en su espalda, los tres se abrían camino entre la multitud.

De pronto unas explosión ocurrió cerca del lugar, luego de la confusión inicial cinco cuerpos cayeron alrededor de los tres, la Mizukage y sus dos guardaespaldas.

Naruto: demonios, actué sin pensar… ojala no lo hayan notado.

Naruto, en una fracción de segundo vio como 5 ninjas salieron de su escondite aprovechando la explosión y con espadas y kunais cargaron hacia la Mizukage, sin pensarlo a una velocidad impresionante Naruto los dejo inconscientes y regreso a su posición original. Los pobladores estaban confundidos, ellos solo sintieron una explosión y cuando abrieron los ojos había cinco sujetos inconscientes en el piso. Uno de los guardaespaldas se acerco, el mayor de los dos, reviso sus signos vitales y sus rostros, todos eran del libro Bingo de aldea, declarados traidores al intentar un golpe de estado un par de años atrás. La Mizukage se había quedado quieta, no había bajado la guardia ningún instante, en todo momento supo lo que pasaba, aquel ataque no hubiera funcionado contra ella pero no estaba preparada para que alguien más reaccionara antes que ella, además era evidente que ninguno de los dos hombres que la acompañaban se habían dado cuenta del frustrado ataque.

Ao: …alguien debió haberlos dejado inconsciente, que hacemos Mizukage.

Mizukage: …

La Mizukage no apartaba su vista del techo de un edificio cercano, su chakra empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo y una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla derecha.

Ao, al ver que la Mizukage no respondía a su llamado, siguió la dirección de su mirada.

Ao: que hay allá?... Byakugan

Choujiro: que ves, que sucede.

Ao: hay un sujeto escondido…

Mizukage: Choujiro, Ao ustedes quédense acá, yo me encargo.

En menos de un parpadeo la Mizukage había desaparecido y se encontraba en el techo frente a Naruto, este se encontraba agachado en un vértice del techo, al verla frente a él no le quedo otra que pararse y mirarla directamente, al principio intento engañarla pero era obvio que no la iba a conseguir por más que lo intentara. En ningún momento Naruto reacciono ante las provocaciones de la Mizukage, que usaba su chakra para crear alguna reacción en el.

Mizukage: eres bastante prudente para no reaccionar frente a mi provocación.

Naruto: no creerá que iba a atacar a la líder de un aldea verdad?

Mizukage: entonces sabes quién soy.

Naruto: en realidad no, solo reconocí el sombrero.

Mizukage:… tiene sentido, pero lo que no entiendo es porque si reaccionaste contra el ataque.

Naruto: fue de repente, mi cuerpo reacciono antes que pudiera evitarlo… creo que estoy perdiendo mis habilidades.

_Mizukage (pensando): … perdiendo habilidades???, debe estar bromeando._

Mizukage: dime tu nombre forastero.

Naruto (mirándola a los ojos con total seriedad): no se lo voy decir, es mejor para los dos que mi nombre no sea mencionado.

Mizukage: tú elige, el camino fácil o el difícil.

Naruto: maldición, no quería que esto termine así… KageBunshin no jutsu.

Para no llamar más la atención Naruto creó diez clones que salieron en todas direcciones intentando alejarse de un enfrentamiento directo que atraería mas miradas de las que él hubiera querido. Dos años manteniendo el perfil bajo y lo hecho todo a perder pensó Naruto mientras intentaba escapar. Los dos guardaespaldas reaccionaron ante la señal de su líder y empezaron la persecución de los clones, la Mizukage hizo lo mismo, todo esto pasó ante el desconcierto de los pobladores que nunca supieron lo que en realidad había pasado.

Naruto logro llegar al depósito del barco que lo había traído, sus clones habían sido "atrapados" por sus perseguidores, pero el original había llegado a salvo a su escondite provisional.

Naruto: realmente te mereces el titulo que cargas.

Mizukage: y tu también… Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su sorpresa era evidente, pero más que eso, su preocupación estaba a punto de hacerlo empezar una pelea para poder mantener su secreto.

Mizukage: no te preocupes, me asegure que nadie me siga, además no hay nadie acá.

Naruto: y tus guardaespaldas?

Mizukage: los mande de regreso.

Naruto: como supiste quien era?

Mizukage: al principio tenía mis dudas… ojos azules… pelo rubio… hábil… sabes, estas características no las tienen muchas personas.

Naruto: y como lo confirmaste?

Mizukage: tus clones de sombra, mi libro Bingo dice que es tu técnica favorita.

Naruto: acaso yo aparezco en esos libros?

Mizukage: bromeas? Después de lo que has hecho me sorprendería si alguien no te tuviera en el suyo, …pero hay algo que no entiendo, no se supone que estabas en la Arena?

Naruto:… ahora que sabes quién soy, que quieres.

Mizukage: tranquilo, no tengo intención de librar una pelea que pueda afectar a gente inocente, pero debes saber que es mi deber saber tus intenciones… si me dices que no tramas nada te dejare tranquilo, pero si veo que intentas algo tendré que tomar medidas de fuerza.

Naruto: soy un simple guardián de barcos, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Mizukage: … no puedo creer eso… lo siento.

Naruto: …sabes, ser expulsado de una aldea es lo suficientemente malo… no quiero ser expulsado de otra, que tengo que hacer para que me creas…

Mizukage: …morir.

En un instante la Mizukage había atravesado a Naruto a la altura de su corazón con un golpe. Mientras penetraba el cuerpo dijo: los ninjas perversos como tú siempre son una amenaza, ojala entiendas que hago esto por mi Aldea, no puedo ignorar a alguien que pueda lastimarlos.

Algo anda mal pensó la Mizukake, segundos después una nube de humo la rodeo. Naruto apareció detrás de ella, la tumbo al piso boca abajo, cogió su mano izquierda y se la doblo atrás de su espalda su rodilla izquierda presionaba la espalda de la mujer, la derecha hacia lo mismo con su brazo derecho, por último la mano derecha de Naruto sostenía una kunai a la altura de la garganta de la Mizukage.

Naruto (susurrándole al oído): no puedo morir.

Segundos después se paro y la dejo libre, la Mizukage no podía creer lo que había pasado, había sido derrotada sin atenuantes. Naruto se alejaba dándole la espalda hasta que escucho unas palabras y se detuvo.

Mizukage: en verdad eres un ninja diferente… ahora estoy en deuda contigo, confiare en tu palabra y tu identidad no será revelada.

Naruto: gracias.

Mizukage: piensas volver pronto?

Naruto: al menos no en un par de meses, pero no es por lo que acaba de suceder, no guardo rencor contra ti ni tu pueblo.

Mizukage: a partir de este momento será como si nunca hubiéramos cruzado caminos, ve tranquilo.

El jinchuriki había tenido una noche agitada, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, así que decidió quedarse en algún otro lugar del barco para intentar relajarse. A la mañana siguiente, mientras el barco se preparaba para zarpar regreso al lugar del incidente, ahí, sobre el mismo piso donde había tirado a la Mizukage había un paquete con una etiqueta la cual tenía dibujado un remolino, Naruto lo tomo y lo guardo con sus demás cosas, lo abriré en casa dijo en voz baja y regreso a supervisar el retorno del barco.

Fin Flashback no Jutsu

Hinata: y no sabes lo que hay dentro?

Naruto: para nada, quise abrirlo acá.

Hinata: bueno que esperamos.

Hinata tomo el paquete y con cuidado empezó a desenvolverlo, mientras retiraba las envolturas callo un pedazo de papel que decía: "En recuerdo del Remolino", Naruto creyó que se trataba de él y del encuentro que habían tenido, más adelante se enteraría que la Mizukage se refería a algo más, algo que Naruto ignoraba sobre su pasado. La Hyuga se levanto con sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente, entre sus manos había una túnica celeste con dibujos blancos, en la espalda tenía el símbolo del remolino, extrañamente el mismo que tenía el polo que Naruto siempre usaba y en la parte de abajo líneas curvas que simulaban las olas del mar.

Naruto: son increíbles… que gran regalo.

Hinata: mira este diseño, es igual al que tú usabas… el remolino de tu polo negro.

Naruto: si… tienes razón…

Hinata: no creo que sea una coincidencia… que podrá significar…

Naruto (sonriendo): no le des vueltas al asunto… debe ser una coincidencia.

Hinata: … si tienes razón.

El olor de la cocina decía que la cena estaba lista.

El tema no sería tocado por muchos años.

**Dos meses después**

Naruto subía por las escaleras de su casa hasta la pequeña torre de su casa, que hacía casi de tercer piso, en esta torre habían unas jaulas donde vivían un par de águilas que eran usadas para comunicarse con la Arena, la razón era para comunicarle a su amigo Gaara del nacimiento de su hijo, si un varón, el cual habían decidido llamar Uzumaki Shishio y que su familia se encontraba bien, eran felices y por fin vivían tranquilos, habían pasado dos años y nunca hubo ninguna señal de que los hubieran descubierto, al final de la carta le pregunto sobre su relación con Ayako pues ya habían pasado dos anos y según tenía entendido seguían juntos.

El nacimiento de su primogénito fue parto natural en una posta médica del pueblo y sin complicaciones. Hinata luego del parto durmió 3 días enteros, esto reflejaba todo el esfuerzo que había necesitado para dar a luz y al despertar solo le tomo dos días en recuperar todas su fuerzas, aunque por recomendación médica estuvo en reposo por dos semanas. Por lo que se podía apreciar de Shishio, este era la viva imagen de su padre y de su abuelo, los mismos ojos azules y el pelo rubio puntiagudo. Esos ojos azules pensó Hinata, diferentes a los suyos y a los de su clan le causo confusión. Naruto le dijo que seguramente como él no era de s clan las posibilidades eran de 50/50, y tenía sentido además eso era lo de menos, esa criatura era su primer hijo y era lo único que importaba.

Esos días felices pasaron lentamente visitando el pueblo o paseando por los bosques, lamentablemente los ahorros que tenían se habían acabado y Naruto tendría que volver a trabajar.


	7. Llegaron para quedarse

**Llegaron para quedarse**

**Hogar de Naruto**

Shishio tenía pocas semanas de vida, Hinata se dedicaba de tiempo completo al cuidado de su hijo porque Naruto a menudo estaba de viaje por su trabajo pero cuando lograba quedarse unos días en casa él era el que pasaba más tiempo con su hijo pues quería recuperar el tiempo que perdía. Hinata estaba decidida a no ser como su padre, nunca le diría que era un fracaso ni lo trataría fríamente, todo lo contrario, sería una madre ejemplar como lo fue la suya, la imagen que tenia de ella empezaba a hacerse difícil de recordar pero lo que se mantenía constante y vivo en su corazón era su amor, su calidez y su bondad, ese era el tipo de madre que seria para su hijo. Naruto nunca conoció a su padre aunque hace algunos años hablo con él y se entero que realmente lo quería a pesar de ponerle esa carga dentro de él, por eso el seria todo lo que siempre imagino que sería un padre.

Uno de esos días que Naruto y Hinata podían compartir tiempo con su hijo se encontraban en el bosque cerca a su casa, habían salido a almorzar en las cercanía y ella organizaba la comida, él jugaba con su hijo, lo llevaba cargado en los brazos y lo mecía, le hacía ver los animales, plantas e insectos mientras decía su nombre lentamente cuando al ver al cielo vio volar a un águila rumba a su casa. Emocionado pues sabía que Gaara había respondido a su carta, se acerco al lugar del almuerzo, dejo a Shishio en los brazos de Hinata y le dijo: ya regreso, Gaara ha mandado una carta, la leeremos mientras almorzamos. Hinata se sentó en el césped y cogió a su hijo mientras Naruto corría entre los arboles hasta su casa, minutos después regreso con un pergamino en su mano mientras lo agitaba en el aire mientras sonreía. Al encontrarse cerca a su familia bajo la velocidad y se sentó, dejando el pergamino en el piso entre los dos.

Naruto (mirando fijamente el pergamino): … han pasado casi diez días…

Hinata: te mueres de la curiosidad no?... porque no lo abres….

Naruto: … después de almorzar… hace tiempo que no estaba con mi familia…

Hinata: no intentes disimularlo… se que quieres leerlo, hazlo no me molesta para nada, es mas yo también quiero saber que dice.

Apenas Hinata termino la frase, Naruto abrió el pergamino lo extendió frente a su cara y empezó a leerlo. Hinata sonrió mientras se aseguraba que Shishio estaba dormido, luego dirigió su mirada al frente para empezar a servir el almuerzo cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, acaso abran sido malas noticias o se está riendo, pensó Hinata. Desde su posición era imposible ver su rostro, hasta que segundos después unos gemidos empezaron a salir de la boca de Naruto, que posteriormente se convirtieron en risas y gritos de alegría.

Hinata: … que ha pasado… dime algo por favor.

Naruto (riéndose): … no lo vas a creer…. déjame respirar, no me esperaba algo así…

Hinata: …

Naruto: (sonriendo): … recuerdas a Ayako?

Hinata: Ayako… Ayako… ah claro, la ninja que estaba saliendo con Gaara.

Naruto: si, la misma… pues resulta que…

Hinata: que…

Naruto: ...tuvieron un hijo.

Hinata: no!

Naruto: en verdad, léelo tu misma.

Hinata cogió el pergamino y empezó a leerlo, no había llegado al final cuando lo soltó.

Hinata: es cierto.

Naruto (sonriendo): puedes creerlo? Si no lo hubiera leído no lo creería.

Hinata (viendo dormir a su hijo): y tiene su misma edad… ojala sean buenos amigos.

Naruto: claro que lo serán igual, que sus padres.

Hinata: si, tienes razón… Shishio y Sendo… los dos darán que hablar en el futuro.

**Aldea de la Arena**

En la cima de su torre, el Kazekage miraba al cielo viendo como una de las águilas mensajeras de su aldea salía con rumbo a la Tierra del Fuego, aquella águila llevaba un mensaje para su amigo el cual pese a que se comunicaban seguido, no veía aproximadamente hace 2 años. El tener que atravesar casi todo el país del Fuego para poder encontrarse hacia casi imposible que se reuniera.

A su lado se encontraba una mujer cargando en su brazos un bebe, tenia ojos y pelo oscuro asemejando un parecido a su abuelo, cada vez que Gaara lo veía, recordaba su triste infancia y le hacía recordar que nunca debería ser como él.

Ayako: le escribes a Naruto?

Gaara: si, quiero contarle del nacimiento de mi hijo.

Ayako: y como esta su hijo?

Gaara: no lo sé, lo último que supe es que Hinata estaba embarazada… supongo que en su respuesta me dirá como esta.

Ayako: crees que los volvamos a ver pronto?

Gaara: … lo dudo, gracias a él cambie y ahora tengo una familia y una aldea que defender, el estar alejados no hará que cambie mi opinión de él.

Ayako: … y cuál es?

Gaara:…

Ayako (sonriendo): tan reservado como siempre.

Ayako no fue la primera que lo vio como un ser humano, ni tampoco la primera que lo vio como hombre, pero fue la primera en ser vista por Gaara como una mujer, como alguien que le hacía sentir diferente a todas las demás personas. Al principio acepto salir con ella porque a su lado sentía que podía relajarse del trabajo diario, era una buena compañía y lo trataba como una persona más, pero no fue hasta unos meses después que vio a su hermana con un ninja de la hoja caminando juntos por la aldea, discutiendo y riendo, insultándose y diciéndose cumplidos, golpeándose y caminando juntos que se decidió a conversar con ella sobre "eso" que empezaba a sentir, tantos años con el Shukaku habían hecho que pierda su humanidad pero que poco a poco iba recobrando.

Temari se sorprendió cuando lo que ella creyó una conversación común y corriente con su hermano se convirtió en una conversación sobre ella, cierto ninja de la hoja y de Ayako y el. La hermana del Kazekage intento explicarle lo mejor que pudo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba no encontraba palabras para describirlo, al final de la conversación lo único que Gaara concluyo es que su hermana estaba igual de perdido que él, pero si eso que sentía por Ayako le traía paz y hasta lo hacía… feliz, no encontraba mayor problema en seguir saliendo con ella.

Gaara siempre fue y será una persona seria, eso era lo que escuchaba Ayako siempre que se referían a la personalidad del Kazekage, ya nadie mencionaba su oscuro pasado, por eso fue ella la que tuvo que hacer la primera movida para que su relación de Kazekage – ninja se convierta en algo mas, y durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron fue así, excepto una sola vez que el tomo la iniciativa y la invito a un restaurante, ese día conoció en persona al sujeto que ante la vista de todos era su mejor amigo y la persona que mas respetaba aunque cada vez que le preguntaran por él nunca decía nada, era muy orgulloso para admitirlo.

La llegada de su hijo no hizo que su actitud cambiara, no al menos a simple vista pero para alguien que pasaba el suficiente tiempo con él, poco a poco se veían cambios casi imperceptibles, para Ayako era suficiente, algo le decía que Gaara sería un padre serio y que probablemente no demuestre cariño muy a menudo pero eso no lo haría dejar de ser un buen padre.

**Konoha**

Era algo más de media noche, las puertas de la Aldea se encontraban cerradas y las únicas personas despiertas eran los ninjas que montaban guardia. Aquella noche no había luna, haciéndola aun más oscura y no corría ninguna brisa, haciendo que se escucharan los sonidos del bosque. Fue entonces que alguien a una gran velocidad se acerco hasta las murallas y de un salto ingreso a la aldea, solo uno de los guardias vio una sombra que descendía. El guardia no sabía si avisar a sus compañeros y interceptar al intruso, este decidió por lo último pero apenas hubo dados dos pasos callo inconsciente a escasos metros de su puesto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se realizaban los cambios de guardia se dieron cuenta que uno de ellos se encontraba dormido a unos metros de su puesto, al despertarlo conto acerca del intruso que le pareció ver la noche pasada y que cuando intento seguirlo sintió una gran pesadez y luego de eso su memoria estaba en blanco. Luego de recibir esa información, Tsunade dio la voz de alerta en la aldea y desplegó escuadrones ANBU para dar mayor seguridad, ahora todos los ninjas que se encontraban dentro de la aldea debían estar atentos ante cualquier intruso o movimiento extraño e informarlo.

No demoraron mucho en informar que algo había pasado en el complejo de casas de la antigua policía de Konoha, al parecer la puerta que permitía el ingreso y que había sido clausurada hace muchos años había sido abierta y alguien se encontraba dentro. Mientras la Hokage recibia esta información, mas de 20 cazadores ANBU y algunos jounin y chuunin habían rodeado el área impidiendo que cualquiera entre o salga, todos esperaban la siguiente orden por parte de Tsunade. Segundos después llego Kakashi escoltando a la Hokage, la única razón por la que ella fue en persona era porque se trataba del distrito Uchiha y sabia que cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos era algo que no cualquiera podía manejar. Manteniendo sus posiciones todos los ninja observaban atentamente los alrededores y el camino de entrada mientras la Hokage seguida a su lado por Kakashi y Gai ingresaban. Los tres caminaron unos instantes preparados para una emboscada pero lo que realmente vieron no sabían si era peor o no, a pocos metros de la entrada había una puerta de donde salió un hombre cargando unas maderas y unas herramientas, este no se detuvo para ver quienes lo observaban pero para todos los demás era obvio de quien se trataba y si quedaba alguna duda, cuando vieron la figura que se encontraba dibujada en su espalda esta se disipo, era un abanico blanco y rojo, el hombre tenía el pelo azul oscuro, ojos oscuros, vestía una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de su familia y un pantalón y sandalias oscuras, aparentemente no llevaba armas.

Tsunade dio una señal para que nadie se mueva de su posición, el sujeto seguían avanzando por el camino sin detenerse.

Tsunade: Sasuke Uchiha.

El hombre se detuvo pero no se volteo, se quedo inmóvil. Ante esto Gai y Kakashi dieron unos pasos adelante, el primero se paro en su clásica posición de Taijutsu mientras que el segundo con su mano derecha se levanto el protector que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Tsunade les hizo una seña para que no hablaran.

Sasuke: …si.

Tsunade: … debes tener agallas para venir hasta acá.

Sasuke: ..agallas??... no entiendo, esta es mi casa… Hokage.

Tsunade: ...no sé a qué estás jugando, explícate antes que te llevemos a prisión.

Sasuke: no estoy jugando, he venido a quedarme… es mi casa, además porque tendría que ir preso?

Tsunade: te parece poco atacar al hermano del Raikage?

Sasuke: tienes pruebas de lo que dices? … o solo repites lo que alguien te dijo.

Tsunade: …

Sasuke: además, no creo merecer esta bienvenida… después de todo fui yo quien acabo con dos de los ninjas más poderosos que traicionaron a la aldea… o me equivoco?

Tsunade: …insolente

Sasuke: Orochimaru e Itachi… no recuerdas esos nombres? Uno mato al Tercero y el otro aniquilo mi clan.

Tsunade: basta de palabras, abandonaste la aldea sin permiso eso es suficiente para encarcelarte.

Sasuke dejo caer las maderas que llevaba y lentamente volteo, habían pasado varios años pero su rostro no había cambiado, pensaron Tsunade y Kakashi. Lentamente el Uchiha metió una de sus manos en su pantalón y saco un sobre sellado con el símbolo del señor Feudal.

Sasuke: haz lo que quieras, pero antes deberías leer esto.

Y dejo la carta en el piso mientras recogía las maderas, después de esto se volteo y siguió su camino. Rápidamente Gai tomo la carta y se la entrego a la Hokage, ella la abrió y empezó a leer. La cara de preocupación que se dibujo en su rostro además de la orden que dio para que todos los ninjas se retiren hizo que Kakashi preguntara de que se trataba.

Al parecer Sasuke había tenido una reunión con el Señor Feudal pues en la carta se le daba permiso para permanecer en la aldea y lo relevaban de la asignación de misiones, pero eso no era todo porque la carta contaba con la aprobación de sus dos consejeros Homura y Koharu. Por último, aunque Tsunade hubiera querido no acceder a este pedido del Senor Feudal, Sasuke había sido declarado un representante de este para que le informara periódicamente sobre el estado de la aldea y demás información que crea conveniente.

Tsunade: … maldición… jugó bien sus cartas..

Gai: … no entiendo…

Tsunade: … por lo que puedo imaginar Sasuke tuvo una reunión con el señor Feudal y de seguro habra justificado su escape de la aldea para poder asesinar a Itachi y a Orochimaru…

Kakashi: … haciendo que quede como un héroe ante el señor Feudal y ganándose su aprobación.

Tsunade: además se han comprobado sus muertes y no tenemos pruebas de que estuvo relacionado con el ataque a la aldea del Trueno.

Gai: además, siendo el ultimo Uchiha, tiene la protección del consejo garantizada… esos ancianos solo piensan en poder y tradiciones…

Tsunade: es verdad, ha sido una puñalada por la espalda… al menos eso confirma que no debemos confiar en ellos.

Kakashi: va a dejar a todos los ANBU vigilándolos?

Tsunade: no… llamarían mucho su atención… informales que regresen a sus puestos pero elige a los mejores 3 y diles que me informen de su posición frecuentemente.

Kakashi: muy bien..

Tsunade: vámonos Gai… me está doliendo la cabeza de solo estar acá.

La noticia de que el último Uchiha había retornado a la aldea se esparció rápidamente y en cuestión de una hora era el único tema del que se hablaba en la aldea, mucha gente se amontonaba en las afueras del complejo policial para intentar verlo. Los rumores de su llegada a la aldea eran conversados entre los pobladores, pero el que más creían ellos era que al haber completado su venganza contra el asesino de solo restaba restaurar su clan, esta visión de la población hizo que su aceptación creciera rápidamente. Entre los ninjas de la aldea la opinión estaba más dividida, algunos creían en la explicación de la restauración de su clan pues les sonaba bastante lógico y desde pequeño había declarado que esos dos eran sus objetivos, por otro lado se encontraban los ninjas que desconfiaban pero era más por intuición que por alguna razón concreta. Muy pocos ninjas sabían la verdad de las cosas, solo el círculo más cercano a la Hokage manejaba esa información y no era difundida para evitar conflictos internos o intentos de asesinato por motivos personales. Así es, toda la aldea estaba intrigada por la llegada de Sasuke, sobre todo una ninja de pelo rosado.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche, nadie había visto salir a Sasuke del complejo y la gente que estaba curioseando se había retirado a sus casas. Kakashi se paro en un techo lejano escondido entre las sombras de las casas, segundos después uno de los ANBU que vigilaban al Uchiha apareció. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Momentos después una ninja se acerco sigilosamente al complejo, no vio guardias vigilando por lo que decidió ingresar, llevaba una mochila consigo. Intentaba ver alguna señal que le dijera la ubicación de su antiguo compañero, una pequeña luz posiblemente de una vela le indico el camino. Cayó ligeramente en la entrada y abrió la puerta, enfrente de ella está el hombre del cual siempre estuvo enamorada pero que nunca le devolvió sus sentimiento, el hombre que abandono la aldea en busca de su venganza, el hombre que se había unido a Akatsuki pero en ese momento nada de eso importaba.

Sasuke: cierra la puerta cuando entres.

El sonido de las maderas chocando hizo que siguiera hablando.

Sasuke: que haces acá.

Sakura: me han dicho que no has salido en todo el día, creí que tendrías hambre.

Sasuke: me imagino que no es lo único que quieres.

Sakura: podemos conversar?

Sasuke: no, …puedes quedarte pero no responderé ninguna pregunta.

Sakura (sonriendo): …con eso me basta.

Sakura (pensando): aunque sea difícil, conseguiré que me vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

Sasuke empezó a comer, no decía palabra alguna, no la miraba pero Sakura estaba sonriendo, hacia años que había deseado estar a su lado y por fin lo estaba. Una hora después Sakura se levanto y abrió la puerta.

Sakura: puedo regresare mañana?

Sasuke: haz lo que quieras.

Sakura se fue como escondida entre las sombras y techos de la aldea, creyó que nadie había notado su presencia, lo único distinto era la sonrisa que llevaba, pudo haber dicho que no pero me ha dejado volver mañana pensó la ninja.

Flashback no jutsu

Tsunade: Kakashi, infórmale al equipo ANBU que si Sakura Haruno se acerca al complejo no eviten que entre.

Kakashi: … la has mandado para que lo espié?

Tsunade: no… pero conociéndola de todas maneras ira a verlo después de todo sigue enamorada de él.

Kakashi: si, es obvio para todos.

Tsunade: quiero dejar abierta la posibilidad de que nos dé información aunque no es nada seguro… cuando se trata de Sasuke ella actúa de forma diferente.

Kakashi: crees que pueda traicionarnos?

Tsunade (preocupada): no lo creo, pero mientras se mantenga a su lado será más fácil seguirlo.

Fin Flasback no jutsu

Los días siguientes fueron parecidos, Sakura ingresaba al complejo a horas de la noche llevándole la cena a Sasuke, el siempre se encontraba en la sala de su casa frente a un altar que le había construido a sus padres en el mismo lugar donde los encontró muertos. Cada vez que Sakura quería preguntarle algo, el Uchiha no respondia, pero había pocos días en que era el quien preguntaba y ella no se negaba a responder, mayormente sus preguntas eran sobre el daño que había causado Pain y sobre lo que decía la gente de él en las calles. La ninja no tuvo ningún inconveniente en responder sus preguntas, según ella era un avance porque estaba logrando que su compañero empiece a sentirse mas cómodo con ella y con la aldea. Una de esas noches Sakura se dejo llevar por el buen ambiente que había entre los dos en esa oportunidad y le soltó una pregunta:

Sakura: veo que siempre le estas rezando al altar de tus padres… pero que ese esa caja que se encuentra abajo.

Sasuke: ahí guardo cosas preciadas para mí.

Sakura: como qué?

Sasuke:… es hora que te vayas a tu casa.

Sakura lamento haber malogrado ese momento con una pregunta tan tonta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en lo sucedido.

El altar al que se refería Sakura era como un estante de tres pisos con puertas que llegaba del suelo hasta un metro y medio de altura aproximadamente, en la parte superior se encontraba una foto de sus padres, velas e inciensos, en el estante del medio había algunas de las pertenecías que ellos poseían cuando vivían e inciensos y en el estante inferior se encontraba el cofre al que hizo mención Sakura. Era un simple cofre de madera a simple vista y llamaba la atención que no tuviera un candado o seguro que impidiera ser abierto, pero si se examinaba cuidadosamente este poseía un sello bastante poderoso que hacía imposible que se abriera, por supuesto que esto último ella no lo sabía.

N/A: No me gustan en el manga ni Sasuke ni Sakura pero son necesarios para el desarrollo de la historia. En el siguiente capítulo un salto en el tiempo más largo que los anteriores. Críticas a favor o en contra son bienvenidas. Si encuentran algún error díganmelo por favor. Ya tengo ideas para los capítulos que vienen que serán más entretenidos, este me ha parecido un poco lento, pero se estan poniendo las bases para más adelante. Nos vemos.

El nombre Shishio es en honor a uno de los mejores villanos que he visto… Shishio Makoto de Rurouni Kenshin, ya se que es su apellido pero lo usare como nombre.

El nombre Gaara es en honor al manga Hajime no ippo y a uno de los rivales del protagonista, el Tigre de Naniwa Sendou Takeshi.


	8. Asunto pendiente

**Asunto pendiente**

**Konoha (9 años y medio después el Ataque de Pain)**

La aldea se preparaba para ser nuevamente la organizadora de los exámenes chuunin, los ninjas que no estaban en misiones se encontraban ayudando en la logística, es decir, hospedaje, alimentación, preparación de la arena de combate, etc. y aunque faltaban seis meses para el inicio de los exámenes, las invitaciones a las personas importantes de las diversas aldeas ya estaban por enviarse para esperar la confirmación del evento. Tsunade se encontraba con una carga de trabajo bastante alta y la ayuda de Shizune y Sakura parecía no bastar por lo que le pidió a Shikamaru ser parte del comité organizador, librándola así de una parte importante del trabajo, por su parte, el pidió apoyo a Temari de la aldea de la Arena con el permiso de la Hokage, por lo que la hermana de Gaara estaría llegando en los próximos días y estarían ambos organizando el evento.

Este año el examen chuunin sería distinto, cada aldea estaría encargada de realizar sus preliminares quedando solo un genin por aldea, a estos se les daría un pergamino que tendrían que llevar hasta la Aldea de Konoha y con esto probarían su valía y podrían participar en la parte final del examen, esta parte se mantendría igual, combates uno a uno hasta declarar un ganador. En caso el genin no llegara se le declararía descalificado, y su ladea no participaría en la etapa final del examen.

Tsunade había mandado cartas personalmente a los Kages de las cinco aldeas preguntando por su asistencia y dos de las aldeas respondieron en forma afirmativa, estas fueron la Aldea de la Arena y la Aldea de la Neblina, por lo que este examen seria un acontecimiento poco usual ya que 3 de los cinco Kages estarían reunidos. Debido a esto se esperaba una gran afluencia a la aldea por lo que era necesaria la construcción de una nueva arena para la parte final del examen, esta ya había empezado a ser construida e iba a contar con una capacidad para 30 mil personas. En cada una de las tribunas se iba a encontrar un Kage con dos guardaespaldas y ya no estarían sentado juntos por lo ocurrido años atrás con Orochimaru y el Tercero, el terreno de combate seria de forma elíptica con árboles en la parte externa simulando un bosque y en el centro un claro de césped y tierra, en uno de los lados largos de la elipse habría una laguna artificial que completaría la zona de pelea.

El Kazekage no solo había confirmado su presencia sino también había hecho un pedido inusual, las aldeas que habían sido invitadas eran las que asistían siempre, pero Gaara estaba pidiendo que le permitieran a un genin que había conocido pero que no pertenecía a ninguna aldea pudiera participar pues decía que en orden de probar a los mejores ninja era necesario que se enfrenten a los mejores y este genin según decía Gaara debía participar, Tsunade no encontró problemas en aceptar esta petición pero con la condición de que si llegaba a la etapa final del examen, debería vestir algún protector para poder ser anunciado en los encuentro a todos los personajes importantes que asistieran.

**Aldea de la Arena**

Gaara se encontraba sentado observando una arena de combate, frente a él una nube de polvo empezaba a disiparse permitiendo ver a un ninja muy joven de pie manchado con arena y sudor, metros más atrás otro ninja algo mayor se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, luego se escucho una voz.

Kankuro: el ganador Sendou del Desierto… él será nuestro representante para los exámenes chuunin.

El Kazekage levantándose de su asiento asintió con la cabeza y se retiro sin decir ninguna palabra.

Kankuro: a partir de mañana empezaras un entrenamiento diferenciado para prepararte para la etapa final.

Sendou jadeando no pudo hacer gesto alguno, pero sus ojos demostraban sus deseos de empezar este nuevo entrenamiento y aunque solo tenía 7 años y medio había logrado derrotar a todos los demás genin de su aldea, el último de ellos le doblaba la edad.

**Hogar de Naruto**

Hinata y Naruto hubieran querido que su hijo entrara a una academia ninja como ellos lo hicieron, pero el pueblo donde vivían solo contaba con un colegio común y corriente por lo que ellos se encargaron de entrenarlo en las artes ninjas desde muy joven, el más emocionado era Naruto y casi desde que Shishio empezó a caminar le había estado ensenando pequeños detalles de la vida ninja, cuando cumplió 7 años Naruto invoco a Gamabunta y le presento a su hijo y le pidió su aprobación para que firmara el contrato con los sapos. Durante décadas el contrato con los sapos era firmado por algunos pocos ninjas como el Cuarto, Jirayja y Naruto, estos reconocidos y poderosos ninjas eran hecho firmar por sus maestros, pero como Shishio tenía pocos años Naruto creyó conveniente consultarlo primero con el jefe sapo. Luego de algunos minutos Gamabunta acepto que firmara, después de todo se trataba del nieto del nieto del Cuarto y del alumno de Jirayja, era una sucesión sabia que llegaría tarde o temprano y no vio nada de malo en adelantar lo inevitable, así fue como Shishio escribió su nombre al lado del de su padre, el maestro de su padre y su abuelo.

Como se dijo anteriormente, Naruto fue el primero en enseñarle las artes ninjas a su hijo desde muy temprana edad, así que mientras Shishio como la mayoría de niños aprendía a caminar y a trepar en los arboles también aprendía a trepar arboles sin usar las manos o a caminar encima del agua. Al principio siempre se caía o hundía en el agua y no importaba como se lo explicara, no lograba hacer comprender a su hijo como hacerlo, Naruto estaba confundido y decidió llamar a Hinata, ella sabia explicar las cosas de forma que su hijo las comprendiera además de tener un control del chakra mucho mejor del que tenia Naruto, luego de una tarde entrenando con su madre Shishio logro dar sus primeros pasos en el agua y pudo trepar hasta la cima de los arboles que rodeaban su casa.

Ya a la edad de siete años Shishio había aprendido a moldear su chakra y controlarlo, aun no al nivel de su madre pero si sobresaliendo sobre el común de los ninja de su edad, haber sido entrenado desde tan pequeño había dado sus frutos, entonces Naruto creyó que era momento para ensenarle taijutsu y durante 3 meses estuvieron entrenando en los bosques que rodeaban su casa. Un día el rubio hablo con Hinata y le dijo que se llevaría a Shishio una semana a la tierra de los sapos pues quería presentárselos a Ma, Pa, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu y los demás sapos, también le explico que ella no podría acompañarlos pues no había firmado el contrato con los sapos, ella entendió y les prometió una gran cena para el día de su regreso. Al día siguiente temprano los tres se encontraban afuera de su casa, ya habían terminado de despedirse cuando una nube de humo exploto y los dos hombres desaparecieron, Hinata se entristeció, estaría sola una semana. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba sin la compañía de su familia.

**Monte de los sapos**

Ya en la tierra de los sapos, una multitud de estos se reunió alrededor de los recién llegados, Naruto era muy querido por allá después de haber pasado varios días entrenando con Pa y Ma pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fue el pequeño joven rubio que lo acompañaba.

Naruto (riéndose con las manos detrás de su cabeza): hola a todos, como han estado… les presento a mi hijo Shishio.

Los sapos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Gamabunta rompió el silencio y con un grito felicitó a Naruto y todos los demás le siguieron, riendo y felicitándolo por su nueva familia. Momentos después se dirigieron a un campo abierto donde los esperaba un gran banquete, un banquete estilo sapos (recordemos lo que comió Naruto mientras entrenaba allá). Mientras cenaban Pa le pregunto a Naruto el motivo de su visita, este le explico que había venido para saludarlos, presentarles a su hijo y que si no era problema lo ayudaran a entrenar a su hijo en Taijutsu.

Naruto: bueno, quería pedirles si me pueden ayudar a enseñarle taijutsu a mi hijo, lo he estado entrenando pero creo que necesita enfrentarse a distintos rivales para que mejore.

Pa: claro no hay problema, podemos ayudarte a entrenarlo.

Naruto: muchas gracias… y también quería pedirles permiso para empezar a enseñarle los katas de los sapos.

Pa: … eso es otro tema, primero debe tener un buen nivel en el taijutsu convencional.

Naruto: por eso lo traje, para entrenar acá y que llegue a ese nivel para luego enseñarle los katas.

Ma: no estarás pensando en enseñarle el modo ermitaño verdad?

Naruto: no para nada, seamos realistas es demasiado pronto para él, aun no le hemos enseñado ningún ninjutsu aun… nos hemos concentrado en enseñarle control de chakra y taijutsu… pero saber distintos tipos como sus katas será bastante bueno no creen?

Ma: así es, con más recursos llegara más lejos en este mundo, además si entrena desde ahora los katas más adelante será mejor para él.

Pa: bueno bueno basta de conversaciones serias, ya llegara el momento para entrenar ahora comamos.

Durante ese día todo fue una celebración, Shishio empezó a hacer amigos de los pequeños sapos se sentaron junto a él, Naruto recordaba como conoció a Gamakichi y Gamatatsu, sabía que se harían sus amigos en poco tiempo.

Tres días después de la celebración en la tierra de los sapos se encontraban entrenando Shishio, Pa, Ma y Naruto, era una pelea de tres contra uno, los tres peleaban exigiendo cada vez mas de Shishio, este lograba esquivar los ataques de uno o dos de los adversarios que tenia, pero el tercero siempre lo atacaba por su punto ciego haciéndolo caer al piso. Una vez mas había caído , esta vez había sido Pa quien con un golpe en el hombro lo había hecho caer, mientras se levantaba veía como las tres personas que tenia al frente empezaban a caminar rodeándolo, pronto sus ojos solo veían a dos de ello, Pa y Ma, su padre ya se encontraba en algún lugar atrás de el.

Shishio (pensando): maldición… si siguen así no podre contra ellos y cada vez que quiero evitar que me rodeen usan su velocidad para superarme… que puedo hacer…

Naruto: que pasa Shishio… tienes que reaccionar más rápido.

_Pa (pensando): el muchacho tiene talento y como su padre nunca se rinde, pero aun es muy joven para sostener este tipo de pelea aunque sea de entrenamiento._

Ma: ataquémoslo una vez más.

Shishio (pensando): maldición usaran el mismo movimiento… que puedo hacer?

En ese momento Shishio sentía una gran frustración al no poder saber por dónde lo atacarían, si fuera mayor podría igualarlos en velocidad o fuerza, pero a esta edad parecía que no tenía los medios para defenderse de este ataque. Pa y Ma se acercaban velozmente, Shishio se preparaba para bloquear sus ataques pero su padre aun se ocultaba en algún lugar. Se escucho un grito. Shishio bloqueo los ataques frontales como había planeado, Pa y Ma salieron despedidos hacia atrás por su defensa, ahora es turno de que Naruto de el golpe final pensaron. Fue en ese momento que Shishio dio un paso a su derecha, su padre paso por ese lado fallando el golpe y quedando desprotegido fue golpeado en la espalda por el codo de su hijo cayendo al piso.

Shishio (jadeando): pude verlo…. pude verlo…

Naruto: me viste?

Shishio callo inconsciente. Pa y Ma se acercaron rápidamente, se había desmayado debido al agotamiento dijeron y se lo llevaron a descansar. Esa noche los tres se encontraban reunidos en la mesa mientras tomaban el té.

Naruto: vieron lo que sucedió?

Pa y Ma: si.

Naruto: y que creen.

Pa: no fue una coincidencia a mi parecer.

Ma: también lo creo, estoy seguro que sentiste el incremento de su chakra.

Naruto: … si.

Pa: su madre es una Hyuga verdad?

Naruto: sé lo que estas pensando… pero mira sus ojos, son como los míos.

Ma: eso no basta para descartarlo… lo que sucedió en la tarde lo demuestra.

Pa: mañana volveremos a entrenar… lo repetiremos cuantas veces sea necesaria para que vuelva a ocurrir.

Naruto: tienen razón, debemos averiguar la verdad.

Pa: además mañana también lo introduciremos a las katas.

Ma: ha demostrado una gran actitud, se parece a ti… y además tiene talento.

Naruto: … siempre tan sutil… pero me alegro.

Toda esa semana fue de puro entrenamiento, cuando Shishio no podía mas Naruto entrenaba seriamente contra Pa y Ma para no perder la forma, además sabía que aun había ninjas poderosos tras él y no podía bajar la guardia. Al final de esos siete días ambos se despidieron de todos, ahora no solo Naruto seria invitado, su hijo también pues había causado una grata impresión entre los sapos, ambos prometieron regresar más seguido para continuar entrenando, ese era uno de los pocos lugares que Naruto conocía donde podía entrenar usando todo su poder sin llamar la atención, y para Shishio ese era el lugar donde aprendería cosas nuevas como las katas de las ranas y las técnicas de invocación.

**Hogar de Naruto**

Habían pasado ya los siete días de entrenamiento y era casi la hora de la cena. La casa se encontraba después de mucho tiempo en silencio, no había nadie adentro, Hinata se encontraba en el pórtico de la casa sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas esperando que aparezca su familia. De pronto una explosión de humo rompió el silencio que rodeaba la casa y de la nube de humo salió una figura pequeña corriendo hacia ella, detrás otra silueta de mayor tamaño esperaba a que el humo se disipe. Shishio no espero ni un segundo y salió corriendo a abrazar a su madre, ella que ya se encontraba de pie lo abrazo y lo cargo dándole la bienvenida. Detrás de su hijo Naruto empezaba a acercarse, cruzaron miradas y ambos supieron que algo había pasado.

Naruto: Shishio entra de una vez y báñate para la que cenemos.

Shishio: … si papa…

Luego de que Shishio entró a la casa y se metió al baño ambos conversaron.

Naruto: … dime que ha pasado.

Hinata: …

Naruto: no puedes mentirme, ya conozco esa mirada… que ha sucedido.

Hinata: …Naruto, te extrañe tanto…

Naruto (acercándose y abrazándola):… yo también, estos siete días parecieron 7 años.

Hinata: mientras estaban lejos… alguien vino al pueblo…

Naruto: alguien de la aldea?

Hinata: se podría decir que sí.

Naruto: entonces porque esa mirada…

Hinata: …Akatsuki…. Sasuke

Naruto: demonios… no puede ser, como supo que estábamos acá… que sucedió… dime

Hinata: me di cuenta de su presencia cuando estaba comprando en el pueblo, oculte mi presencia y no se dio cuenta… al parecer estaba de paso… se dirigía a la Aldea escondida en la Neblina… recuerdas el incidente con la Mizukage?.. debe haber escuchado de eso.

Naruto: … después de tanto tiempo… creía que podríamos tener una vida normal… pero parece que hasta que no arreglemos nuestros asuntos pendientes no lo lograremos… no le digas nada a Shishio… ya llegara el momento de contarle… vayamos adentro, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que conversar.

Hinata: …perdón por darte tan malas noticias…

Naruto: nada de eso, te agradezco que me lo hayas contado… mientras no consigan lo que quieran seguirán atrás de mí y para lograrlo puede que los lastimen… eso nunca sucederá, ya me di cuenta que no puedo escaparme de mis problemas… además yo también tengo algo contarte.

Esa última frase de la conversación que tuvieron esa noche fuera de su casa dejo intrigada a Hinata, pero Naruto no le dio oportunidad de preguntar pues seguidamente la tomo de la cintura y entraron a su casa, estando dentro se encontraron que Shishio ya estaba sentando en la mesa esperando a que le sirvieran, su padre se lavo rápidamente en el baño mientras Hinata servía la comida y aunque la conversación de la mesa tuvo risas, gritos y muchas bromas como siempre lo era, algo no estaba igual y Shishio se dio cuenta, su padre apenas había comido un plato de comida, era evidente que algo lo estaba molestando pero no se atrevió a preguntarle. Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente muy temprano estaban reunidos los tres en el bosque, Naruto había decidido contarle todo a su hijo, pues sabía que era mejor que supiera todo para que no caiga en engaños y sepa que peligros podría correr. Frente a frente se encontraban padre e hijo.

Naruto: Shishio, es hora que sepas algo importante sobre mí y mi pasado…

Shishio: … sabía que algo estaba mal…

Naruto: yo fui… bueno, tu madre y yo fuimos ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Shishio: …

Naruto: a mí me desterraron luego de detener a un ninja que destruyo casi toda la aldea y tu madre decidió venir conmigo.

Shishio: pero porque… acaso no los salvaste?

Naruto: si… pero más me temían a mí que al que derrote…

Shishio: ¿?

Naruto se quito su polo, quedando con el torso al descubierto. Concentro su chakra y el sello de su abdomen apareció.

Shishio: que es eso?

Naruto: es el sello que tu abuelo puso en mi… un sello que aprisiono al Kyubi dentro de mí.

Shishio: Kyubi… el demonio zorro de nueve colas…

Naruto: si, el mismo, durante toda mi vida ha estado dentro de mi y por esto fue que me desterreraron… pero no me mal entiendas, yo quiero mucho a la aldea, tengo grandes amigos ahí… pero así es como funciona el mundo a causa del miedo.

Shishio: … pero creí que eran solo leyendas… las historias que me contabas…

Naruto: algunas eran ciertas… otras no… pero el zorro es real y su maldad también…

Shishio: …es decir que no solo eres uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la Hoja sino también tienes al zorro dentro de ti……….. ya veo que me tendré que esforzar mil veces más si algún día quiero superarte… (con una sonrisa en la cara).

Naruto (sorprendido): … parece que si….

Hinata (pensando): gracias a dios los tomo bien, me preocupe sin razón… después de todo tiene la personalidad de su padre.

Naruto: parece que te he puesto la valla bien alta no? Jajajaja

Shishio: ya verás que más adelante mi nombre será reconocido como el más fuerte, te lo aseguro. Madre no te preocupes… ya se la historia de tu familia.

Hinata: Naruto.. acaso le contaste?

Shishio: no madre… tus ojos de delatan… además tu limite sanguíneo despejo las pocas dudas que me quedaban.

Hinata: ya tienes edad para darte cuenta de esas cosas.

Naruto: ahora lo más importante… durante años hubo una organización que me estuvo queriendo capturar y hasta hace poco lo habíamos logrado… pero parece que en poco tiempo darán conmigo y no quiero vivir escapando ni que los lastimen… así que resolveré esto de una vez por todas.

Shishio: no me digas que… ellos realmente existen??

Naruto: si… aquel que derrote en la aldea hace años era de…. Akatsuki.

Shishio se quedo petrificado, durante toda su vida, su padre le había contado historias fantásticas de ninjas y misiones, pero las dos cosas más fantásticas y tenebrosas que hacían que durmiera con la luz prendida habían resultado ciertas, el Kyubi y Akatsuki.

Naruto: tenemos seis meses para entrenar, tu madre y me ayudara a entrenar y nosotros dos te ayudaremos a ti.

Shishio: entre los tres los derrotaremos!

Naruto: nada de eso, solo yo voy a pelear con los Akatsuki, tu madre me apoyara hasta cierto momento luego de eso te protegerá… no me perdonaría si les pase algo.

Shishio: pero papa.

Naruto: es imposible que puedas enfrentarte a ellos y sobrevivir, simplemente no eres lo suficiente fuerte ni tienes la experiencia… recién tienes siete años… tienes que ser consciente de eso y tu madre… ella podría pelear de igual a igual con ellos, pero si algo le pasara quien cuidaría de ti… además no quiero volver a perderla… ni a ti… no se de lo que sería capaz.

Hinata: el tiene razón… no queremos que te pase nada hijo… bueno, Shishio tu padre dijo que tienes algo que mostrarme.

Shishio: jajaja es verdad… te parece que tengamos una pelea de entrenamiento?

Hinata: …

Naruto: empecemos el entrenamiento… no tenemos mucho tiempo…. Kagebunshin no jutsu.

Naruto creó tres clones de sombra y los rodeo, formando un cuadrado. Los cuatro se sentaron en posición de flor de loto. Recuérdame que te enseñe este jutsu, será el primero que aprendas cuando acabe este día le dijo su padre a Shishio. Los cuatro empezaron a reunir energía natural alcanzando el modo ermitaño en pocos minutos, luego en vez de usar la energía para técnicas la empezó a expulsar creando una barrera evitando que cualquier señal de combate pueda ser percibida por algún enemigo. La técnica era simple, rodeando el área con energía natural hacia que el chakra expulsado desde dentro de la barrera se "camufle" como energía natural, haciéndola pasar desapercibida.

Hinata: muéstrame lo que has aprendido.

Mientras se cuadraba en la posición del Puño Suave.

Shishio: está bien… Byakugan!

La pelea duro un par de minutos, al final Shishio se encontraba en el piso con la rodilla de su madre en la espalda y su brazo alrededor de su cuello, aun te falta entrenar bastante y tu defensa deja mucho que desear, eres presa facil para mi tecnica, nos pondremos a trabajar en eso en este instante, levantate para que continuemos.

Durante los siguientes meses que quedaban antes de los exámenes Naruto le enseño a hacer los clones de sombra, lo básico del rasengan, taijutsu y los katas de los sapos. Hinata por su lado estaba feliz pues antes había creído que no podría ensenarle nada más que control de chakra, pero al tener su límite sanguíneo podía ensenarle el Puño Suave para usarlo por completo. Pero su entrenamiento no acababa ahí, pues cuando ya no podía seguir veía como entrenaban sus padres y todos los tipos de técnicas y combinaciones que usaban, era obvio que no estaba al nivel de la pelea que se aproximaba, había sido muy ingenuo al creer que podría pelear hombro a hombro con sus padres.

Para esas peleas Naruto invocaba a Pa, Ma y Gamakichi que ocupaban su lugar creando la barrera de energía natural. Así durante casi 6 meses estuvieron entrenando hasta que dos semana antes de los exámenes chuunin llego una águila de la aldea de la Arena con un pergamino.

Naruto: … ya es tiempo…

Shishio: que es eso papa.

Naruto: terminas hoy tu entrenamiento, esta semana vas a descansar… la próxima partes rumbo a la aldea de la Hoja, tienes que llegar con este pergamino y mostrarlo en la puerta.

Shishio: pero aun puedo seguir….

Naruto: descansar también es parte del entrenamiento… anda a descansar.

A la semana siguiente Naruto y Hinata despedían a su hijo. Shishio vestía todo de negro pero en su polo tenía el diseño del remolino que siempre había llevado su padre, también llevaba ambos brazos vendados desde los dedos hasta el ante brazo y encima de todo eso, una túnica celeste como la que le habían regalado a su padre, con el remolino en la espalda y el dibujo de olas en el borde de abajo, además en la capucha colgaba también el regalo que les habían dado sus amigos de la Arena y cuando el viento corría se podía escuchar como si el mar lo rodeara.

Hinata: se que llegaras sin problemas, eres fuerte… nosotros llegaremos después de ti… cuídate mucho.

Shishio: no te preocupes, me han entrenado bien, eso me da la confianza que necesito.

Naruto: bien dicho, pero recuerda que no hay rival que se deba menospreciar, siempre pelea con todo lo que tienes.

Shishio: si, bueno nos vemos en unos días… adiós.

Naruto no quiso decirle la identidad de su enemigo, con lo que sabia era mas que suficiente, decirle mas podia ser peligroso y por ahora debia concetrarse en los examenes chuunin y sus rivales, sus enemigos estaban muy por encima del nivel de la mayoria de ninjas. Por ultimo para ayudarlo a concentrarse, Naruto le habia dicho que no saldaria cuentas hasta el final de los examenes y que se concentre en ganar, que esa era su unica mision mientras esten en la aldea.

**Aldea de la Arena**

Los ninjas de la aldea s habían reunido en la entrada para despedir a Sendou que se dirigía a la Hoja para la parte final del examen, se podía decir que más de la mitad de la gente de la aldea se encontraba ahí. Sendou pasaba por el camino que dividía a la multitud, despidiéndose de sus amigos genin y de algunas personas que reconocía. Cuando llego al final del camino se encontró a su madre y a sus tíos, todos le desearon suerte, Gaara no se encontraba ahí.

Sendou: es hora que empiece mi viaje, nos vemos pronto.

Ayako: cuídate mucho.

Kankuro : nos vemos gusano, será mejor que llegues sin ningún rasguño si no te daremos una paliza y no podrás participar. Temari te estará esperando allá.

Sendou: estén seguros de eso, sin un rasguño.

Cuando ya no lograba ver las murallas de su aldea Sendou sintió una brisa que hizo que cerrar sus ojos y al abrirlos a su lado se encontraba su padre, este puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, no había necesidad de mas, la relación entre ambos era algo extraña, pero ese gesto había bastado para que Sendou comprendiera que su padre confiaba en el, luego de eso nuevamente corrió un viento fuerte haciendo que la figura de su padre se deshiciera, había sido un clon de arena.

N/A: perdón por la demora pero mi PC se malogro y no pude hacer nada. Si encuentran algún error o algo díganmelo por favor porque he perdido el hilo de la historia y me ha costado un poco retomarlo.

En el próximo capítulo: que hizo Sasuke estos años? Empiezan a llegar los finalistas. Reconocimiento de los "enemigos".

P.d. que tal 489 ah!


	9. Diez anios no pasan en vano

Diez años no pasan en vano

**Konoha (9 años y medio después del ataque de Pain)**

Eran tiempos de bastante trabajo en la aldea, todos los ninjas que se encontraban dentro ayudaban de distintas formas en la organización del examen chuunin que se aproximaba, a continuación se contara un poco de lo ha sido la vida de dos ninjas, uno, un prodigio poseedor de un doujutsu poderoso y cuestionado aun por muchos y el otro, un ninja que a pesar de haber querido no sobresalir su inteligencia y habilidad de estratega lo hacían una pieza fundamental en las misiones que se le asignaban.

**Uchiha Sasuke **

Luego de aquel encuentro con Tsunade al día siguiente de su llegada, Sasuke recibió la visita de su antigua compañera de equipo y durante muchas noches cenaron juntos y conversaron, esta situación se mantuvo por algunas semanas, hasta que Sakura se luego de pensarlo mucho decidió dejar de ocultar sus actos y empezó a visitarlo en cualquier momento libre que tenia. Aquel viejo sentimiento que había tenido por él hace muchos años antes que abandonara la aldea en busca de venganza y que luego de eso estuvo oculto había despertado nuevamente y empezaba a crecer como queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido. El motivo que la llevo a ocultar aquellas visitas eran que los ninjas de más confianza de Tsunade sabían la verdad sobre el tiempo que el Uchiha estuvo fuera de la aldea y que su llegada solo traería problemas y ella al pertenecer a este grupo que conocía sobre su pasado debía mantener la cabeza fría y no dejar que su juicio se nuble, pero Sakura podía haber hecho eso con cualquiera, hasta con Naruto, pero no con Sasuke.

Aquella noche que Sakura decidió que no lo ocultaría mas se encontraba en su departamento, vivía sola pues nunca pudo superar el amor que había sentido en sus años de genin.

Sakura (pensando): … ya lleva acá dieciséis días y casi ha terminado de arreglar su casa, no ha dicho mucho en las cenas que tenemos pero siento que estoy logrando algo… no quiero perderlo otra vez… supongo que nunca deje de amarlo, cada vez que estoy con él me siento feliz… feliz… si soy feliz cuando estoy con el porqué debo ocultarlo, acaso no es ese el objetivo que todos debemos tener en la vida? Ser felices? confió en el, a partir de mañana iré a visitarlo cada vez que pueda….

Lo que sucedía en la aldea era que si bien la mayoría de aldeanos aceptaba y tomaba con agrado el regreso del último Uchiha a la aldea, también le tenían algo de miedo además habían pasado tantos años que era prácticamente un desconocido, esos primeros días luego que llego hubieran sido solitarios si no fuera por su ex compañera y no era que le afectaba la soledad sino que se aburría en las noches, así que conversando con Sakura cuando tenía ganas se entero entre otras cosas de la pelea de Naruto con Pain.

Sakura: que tal esta la cena… por fin aprendí a cocinar no te parece?

Sasuke (comiendo): …

Sakura: hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Sasuke: a penas llegue supuse que ya sabes quién sería el primero en venir….

Sakura (dejando su plato y triste): … Naruto…bueno, el no está en la aldea….

Sasuke: una misión?

Sakura: el fue desterrado hace casi diez años… fue luego de que Pain atacara la aldea… veras luego de derrotar a Pain… el consejo creyó que era una amenaza para los aldeanos y con ayuda del Señor Feudal lo expulsaron…

Sasuke luego de escuchar esas palabras se quedo con la boca abierta, petrificado, había oído bien?, no había error, su sentido del oído era perfecto, Sakura había dicho derrotar pero como, ahora que estaban hablando del tema no podía dejarlo pasar.

Sasuke: así que ese idiota lo derroto? Quienes estaban en su equipo… me imagino que Kakashi, Gai, de repente Tsunade, Kurenai… alguno de nuestra época de genin supongo…

Sakura: te equivocas… fue un combate uno a uno… bueno seis contra uno… Naruto peleo solo contra él y logro vencerlo.

Sasuke: seis contra uno?

Sakura: si, Pain podía controlar seis cuerpos y cada uno tenía habilidades diferentes, no te lo puedes imaginar…

Sasuke: …estoy cansado…. Vete.

Luego de que la ninja se fuera y esperando algunos minutos para que estuviera lejos, Sasuke apago las luces y se sentó, no podía creer lo que le habían contado, Naruto solo había derrotado a Pain, alguien que hasta el mismo Madara hablaba con respeto.

_Flashback no jutsu_

_Madara: tu iras por el Hachibi… Pain se encargara del Kyubi._

_Sasuke: como quieras… después de que te lo entregue cumpliré mi venganza contra Konoha…_

_Madara: como quieras… ahora retírate, tengo que hablar con Pain.._

_Sasuke había salido de la habitación, ya había cerrado la puerta se dirigía por los pasillos a una habitación para preparase para la misión, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Pain._

_Sasuke: …Pain._

_El aparente líder de Akatsuki lo ignoro completamente y siguió su camino._

_Sasuke (gritando): como te atreves a ignorarme…_

_Pain: …_

_Sasuke: Mangekyu Sharingan… Amaterasu_

_Pain no hizo ningún movimiento pero las flamas negras que le había lanzado ahora se dirigían hacia él y con gran esfuerzo logro extinguirlas mientras su ojo sangraba._

_Sasuke: quien es este sujeto…_

_Pain: cuando llegues al nivel de tu hermano podrás entretenerme, hasta entonces no te atrevas ni a mirarme con intenciones de pelear… insecto._

_Fin Flashback no jutsu_

Sasuke había creído todo este tiempo que la causa de la derrota de Pain había sido debido a que un ataque frontal a una aldea completa era prácticamente un suicidio no importa que habilidades tengas pues un solo ninja no podría contra un equipo de ninjas de elite, pero ahora se enteraba que fue un combate uno a uno… no, seis a uno pues Pain tenía habilidades que sobrepasaban por mucho sus expectativas y entre las que se encontraban manejar seis cuerpos y una técnica capaz de destruir una aldea.

Sasuke: si en ese momento hubiéramos peleado en serio lo más probable es que yo hubiera muerto… es mas… si me hubieran mandando por el Kyubi hubiera resultado gravemente herido o hasta muerto… no vale la pena darle vueltas al asunto, ya son casi diez años de eso, muchas cosas han cambiado…

Los días seguían pasando y cada vez más gente se enteraba que Sakura visita al Uchiha casi a diario, durante varios días ella fue la única en hacerlo, pero poco a poco algunos ninjas ingresaban al complejo policial para ver o en algunos casos intentar hablar con Sasuke, algunos con éxito otros no. Como era de esperar los primeros que intentaron acercársele fueron los ninjas de su generación sobre todo la rubia Yamanaka y uno de los últimos fue su antiguo maestro pero las relación aun eran tensas con este ultimo y se mantendrían así por los siguientes años aunque recientemente empezaban a tratarse como camaradas pero más por razones de inteligencia pues ambos sabían que nunca podrían confiar en el otro pero era mejor mantenerlos cerca para poder predecir sus intenciones esto también se podía decir de Shikamaru y algunos otros ninjas que lo ocultaban lo mejor que podían, incluso frente a sus amigos.

Fue así que mientras los años pasaban los ninjas iban acercándosele y poco a poco se fue integrando al grupo de ninjas de su generación pero siempre manteniendo la actitud fría que lo caracterizaba y a pesar de aquella actitud Sakura fue pasando cada vez más tiempo con él. Cuando tenían oportunidad conversaban sobre distintos temas pero nunca sobre su pasado, era un tema que jamás se tocaría y Sakura prefería no presionar pues había logrado grandes avances con Sasuke. Después de dos años Sakura se había mudado al complejo Uchiha, para ser más preciso a la casa de Sasuke, muchas veces ella lo vio frente al retrato de sus padres arrodillado en silencio y no se atrevía a intervenir ni acompañarlo pues era un dolor que el aun no estaba preparado para compartir y que llegado su momento esperaba que confiara en ella.

También empezó a cumplir sus tareas como representante del Señor Feudal enviándole reportes del estado de la aldea, mas adelante empezó a pedir reuniones con Tsunade para tener acceso a información de interés del Señor Feudal y con algunos Jounin para discutir cierto tipo de misiones que llegaban a la aldea, luego que se acostumbro a este tipo de trabajo empezó a viajar fuera de la aldea, hacia pequeños pueblos de la Tierra del Fuego para recabar mas información. Sasuke cumplía con su trabajo a cabalidad y no pedía más de lo que le encargaban evitando sospechas o preguntas incomodas que le pudieran hacer.

Durante casi nueves años ambos vivieron como una pareja, era una relación extraña. Sakura aunque el tiempo había pasado seguía siendo frio, es cierto que no tanto como al inicio pero era difícil para cualquiera mantener una relación así, y Sakura era el lado opuesto de la moneda, siempre demostrando su amor y afecto ya sea en público o cuando estaban solos, parase que el Uchiha aprendió a soportar estas muestras de afecto y ya no se incomodaba, fue por esos años que Sakura le dijo a su maestra que ya no la podría seguir ayudando pues estaba embarazada y se dedicaría a cuidar al nuevo miembro de su familia al menos por el momento. Tsunade no se sorprendió por la noticia, se sorprendió mas por todo el tiempo que tardaron. Sakura había deseado tener un hijo mucho antes pero el siempre decía que aun no era el momento adecuado, que había algo que tenía que resolver antes de pensar en tener una familia pero un día como otros en que ella le pedía explicaciones de su negativa el acepto, al parecer o había resuelto aquel problema o pensaba que tardaría demasiado en llegar. El linaje Uchiha continuaría vivo en su hijo, el primer paso para su segundo objetivo en la vida empezado, por ese motivo faltando seis meses para los exámenes chuunin Sakura no podía ayudar mucho.

Poco a poco Sasuke fue tomando una posición de peso en la aldea, su trabajo era de gran importancia y todos se daban cuenta de eso, las pocas veces que el Señor Feudal fue a la Tierra del Fuego durante esos últimos 10 años siempre era visto al lado del Uchiha mostrándolo como su mano derecha y hombre de confianza creando una especie de atmosfera a su alrededor de ser un hombre importante no solo para la aldea sino para todo el país.

**Nara Shikamaru**

La vida para este ninja ocioso y vago había resultado más dura de lo que jamás había creído, la inteligencia con la que había sido bendecido había resultado ser mas una maldición. De repente le falto buen juicio para ocultar su habilidad y vivir una vida tranquila, aunque en el fondo no lo habría soportado pues sería como traicionar a sus amigos y a su aldea, pero al mostrarse a todos como alguien de tal inteligencia, grandes responsabilidades cayeron sobre él y una que le cambiaria la vida fue aquella misión que lo hizo ir a la Aldea de la Arena.

Unos seis meses después del destierro de Naruto, Shikamaru fue enviado a la Aldea de la Arena con el fin de fortalecer sus relaciones y de repente, averiguar si eran ciertos los rumores que decían que Naruto se encontraba allá. Era un día bastante caluroso, un día normal en esas tierras pero para Shikamaru era imposible de soportar, no imaginaba vivir allí bajo ningún motivo, esos días que se tendría que quedar allá serian literalmente un infierno y eso que aun no se encontraba con la rubia del abanico. De tanto pensar en lo complicado que sería vivir en aquella aldea y de quejarse en su mente sobre el calor y la arena llego a las puertas principales donde para su sorpresa no estaba la ninja que él creía, en su lugar un chuunin lo estaba esperando. Aquel chuunin lo llevo hasta la habitación donde se hospedaría durante los días de su estancia y le dijo que regresaría en tres horas para llevarlo frente al Kazekage y que aprovechara el tiempo para descansar y lavarse. Más tarde ese día tocaron a la puerta, será ella ya era hora que se apareciera pensó Shikamaru pero nuevamente era un chuunin que nunca había visto, este lo llevo por las calles de la aldea hasta la torre donde se encontraba Gaara.

Gaara: bienvenido Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: buenas tardes Kazekage.

Gaara: ahora no tengo mucho tiempo… dime qué cosas quieres discutir durante tu estadía.

Shikamaru: sobre nuestra alianza y … sobre Naruto

Gaara: … sobre la alianza podemos discutir… pero no sé que tengo que ver con Naruto.

Shikamaru: puedo ver que sabes sobre su destierro…

Gaara: …quien no sabe sobre eso… dime en realidad son tan ingenuos?

Shikamaru (pensando): no creí que teníamos una fuga de información tan grande… o será otra cosa…

Shikamaru: si no podemos hablar de él como un tema oficial… podríamos hablarlo como un tema personal?

Gaara: no te equivoques, yo no te debo nada, no soy tu amigo, soy apenas un conocido y no discutiré nada más que temas oficiales. Te avisare cuando podamos discutir, hasta entonces puedes descansar o hacer lo que quieras.

Shikamaru: entendido, nos vemos.

El ninja de la Hoja abandono la habitación algo decepcionado, no había conseguido obtener información sobre Naruto pero tenía la confianza que lo podría ver en alguna parte de la aldea, además el Kazekage había aceptado hablar sobre su alianza y eso era lo más importante para la aldea aunque no por mucho.

Gaara le asigno un ninja a Shikamaru para que lo guie por la aldea ese día, pero a pedido del visitante el chuunin de la arena lo dejo por su cuenta, mientras caminaba intentaba ver cualquier rastro de su amigo pero era en vano, visito distintos restaurantes y áreas de entrenamiento pero siempre era lo mismo, no estaba la persona que él buscaba. Ese primer día regreso al departamento cansando después d recorrer casi toda la aldea sin resultados, se ducho, cambio de ropa y recostó en la cama. Ya era tarde, lo podía decir por la falta de ruido en las calles y las estrellas tan arriba en el cielo, no podía dormir pensando en porque no la había visto, ni en la puerta principal, no con Gaara ni cuando estuvo caminando por la aldea, en su interior el sabía que no solo había querido encontrar a Naruto, sino que también aquella rubia lo encontrara, pero nada de eso sucedió y ese pensamiento no abandonaba daba vueltas en su cabeza. Esa mujer es un fastidio aun cuando no está pensó Nara Shikamaru cuando un rayo de luz que entro por una ventana lo hizo darse cuenta que se había desvelado pensando en ella.

La historia se repitió los días siguientes, solo las reuniones con Gaara fueron algo provechoso debido a que la alianza se iba a mantener, pero su otro objetivo no pudo ser cumplido.

El ultimo día de su estadía tuvo la última reunión con Gaara donde se ultimaron los acuerdos de la alianza y como le dijo el primer día, no le dijo nada sobre Naruto. Aquel día a su lado estaba Kankuro, quien lo acompaño hasta la salida de la torre y lo escolto hasta la habitación para que recoja sus pertenencias pues debía partir rumbo a su aldea con las nuevas noticias. Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, Shikamaru le pregunto:

Shikamaru: oye Kankuro… Temari está en alguna misión?

Kankuro: …hmm porque lo preguntas.

Shikamaru: creía que estaría estos días molestando y discutiendo conmigo como lo hizo tiempo atrás en mi aldea.

Kankuro: no está en ninguna misión, estos días la he estado viendo con la misma frecuencia…aunque…

Shikamaru: ?

Kankuro: acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer, perdona por no acompañarte hasta la salida.

Shikamaru: no hay problema, ya conozco el camino.

Kankuro: adiós.

Shikamaru recorrió solo esos últimos metros hasta la puerta, podía ver el sol en frente de el, ya se hacía tarde y debía apresurarse para llegar a los bosques y buscar un lugar donde descansar. Como a dos Km. de la puerta un fuerte viento lo golpeo por la espalda haciéndolo caer, lentamente se incorporo mientras se sacudía la arena y volteo para encararla.

Shikamaru: que fastidio… esta es tu forma de decir hola o de decir adiós.

Temari: idiota.

Shikamaru: sabes que te estuve buscando estos días? Donde te habías metido?

Temari: en verdad estuviste buscándome?

Shikamaru: … bueno… estuve dando vueltas por la aldea y …

Temari: y esperabas que saliera a tu encuentro como si un príncipe hubiera llegado? … por favor.

Shikamaru: no entiendo que quieres…

Temari: creo que tú tampoco sabes lo que quieres… estuviste siete días en la aldea y recién antes de irte preguntas por mí?

Shikamaru: …

Temari: como pensé, no tienes nada que decir… eres un cobarde

Temari se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su aldea cuando Shikamaru le grito algo y ella volteo.

Shikamaru: siempre quise una vida tranquila, ser un ninja mediocre y casarme con una mujer que no sea ni fea ni bonita…

Temari: …

Shikamaru: pero parece que mis sueños no se cumplirán, en la aldea me ven como un gran ninja, un ejemplo a seguir y parece que me casare con una mujer bonita…

Temari: que intentas decirme….

Shikamaru: Jutsu imitación de sombras!

La sombra de Shikamaru rápidamente alcanzo a Temari impidiendo que ella se moviera, lentamente empezaron a avanzar el uno hacia el otro hasta estar frente a frente.

Shikamaru: mi padre siempre se quejo de mi madre, pero era feliz… nunca entendí porque se dejaba maltratar… no hasta ahora... puedes decir que soy masoquista pero… no puedo seguir negando esto que siento por ti, ahora la pregunta es… que sientes tu.

Temari: imbécil… no me hagas decirlo, soy muy orgullosa para eso…

Shikamaru: entonces…

Shikamaru la rodeo con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que ella, se miraron fijamente unos segundos y luego se besaron, luego de unos segundos Temari lo empujo y lo insulto por haberla obligado a besarse.

Shikamaru (sonriendo): deshice el jutsu desde que estábamos abrazados, no te obligue a nada que no quisieras hacer….

Temari (sonrojada): …

Shikamaru: ya tengo que irme, sino me visitas pronto tendré que pedir vacaciones y venir acá.. y no querrás tenerme acá como tu invitado, será mejor que vallas y allá me hare cargo de ti… nos vemos.

En aquel lugar solo quedo Temari sonrojada y con una mano tocándose los labios… que había sucedido hace unos minutos se preguntaba la ninja. Shikamaru avanzaba a toda velocidad, sudando de los nervios por lo que acababa de hacer y decir, pero había valido la pena. Tendría que agradecerle a Kakashi por algunos consejos que le había oído decir algunas veces que leía los pasajes de su libro en voz alta.

Durante los años que siguieron ambos empezaron una relación seria pero que era difícil de llevar por las distancia que los separaba y además que ninguno de los dos quería dejar su aldea para establecerse en la otra, por lo que para verse más tiempo ambos tomaron el papel de emisarios de la alianza y pasaban varios meses en la aldea del otro para que ambas aldeas mantuvieran una buena relación, claro que Gaara y Tsunade sabían que solo era una excusa pero no se opusieron.

**Ahora (10 años después del ataque de Pain)**

Por fin los exámenes chuunin estaban a punto de comenzar, la aldea se encontraba gente de todas partes del mundo que intentaba encontrar sitios para ver la etapa final de los exámenes. Tsunade seguía siendo la Hokage, aunque corría el rumor de que estaba empezando a buscar un sucesor pues lo años no pasan en vano. La mayor parte del pueblo creía que su candidata seria Sakura, pero también creían que el sucesor natural debía ser el Uchiha, los ninjas de la aldea le daban su confianza a Kakashi, pero al final de todo era solo rumores. Sasuke Uchiha mantenía un puesto de vital importancia en la aldea gracias a su relación con el Señor Feudal y se encontraba próximo a ser padre.

Dentro de la aldea, a igual distancia de la Torre del Hokage se encontraban dos edificios especialmente separados para los Kages que asistirían al examen, ellos se hospedarían ahí y podrían llevar su guardia personal que constaría de 5 ninjas, aunque solo dos podrían escoltarlos en el examen, el resto debería quedar dentro de sus edificios.

Un par de días antes de que se acabe el tiempo para la llegada de los participantes, llego a la puerta de Konoha Sendou del desierto, vestía unas ropas oscuras y una túnica blanca que rodeaba su cintura y subía hasta su hombro derecho, de igual forma en la que se vestía su padre cuando joven pero a diferencia de él no cargaba ninguna calabaza y llevaba su protector en su brazo derecho. Una vez en frente de los guardias les entregó el pergamino que lo identificaba con un participante para los exámenes chuunin e ingreso en la aldea.

Guardia 1: … no se te hace familiar ese muchacho?

Guardia 2: ahora que lo dices… me parece haberlo visto…

Guardia 1: imposible… al que has visto es a su padre hace muchos años… apostaría mi alma a que se trata de su hijo.

Guardia 2: a quien te refieres;

Guardia 1: estoy casi convencido de que es el hijo de Gaara del desierto.

A algunos metros de ahí se encontraba Temari esperando su llegada, Sendou al verla sonrió, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

Temari: a ver esa cara… ningún rasguño, te salvaste de una paliza…

Sendou: como lo prometí.

Temari: vamos a descansar, tu padre llega mañana así que tienes tiempo de relajarte.

Sendou: y donde esta Shikamaru…

Temari: no me hables de ese vago… debe estar ayudando en la organización del examen.. ya vámonos a comer algo.

N/A: estoy buscando un nombre para una ninja Hyuga…. Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

comentarios? dudas?

Próximamente: llegan los demás participantes, los Kages y dos personas más después de 10 años.


	10. Cinco candidatos

**Cinco Candidatos**

En la Aldea de la Hoja ya se respiraba el examen chuunin que tendría lugar en dos días, todos los preparativos habían sido finalizados a tiempo y solo quedaba esperar la llegada de los participantes, hasta el momento había dos, Sendou del desierto de la Aldea escondida en el viento y -------- Hyuga representante local.

**Konoha (dos días antes de los Exámenes Chuunin)**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la llegada del primer participante, el sol se empezaba a ocultar y solo habían llegado turistas a la aldea, los guardias empezaban a pensar que nadie más llegaría ese día.

Segundos después, en el horizonte una figura empezó a aparecer, primero como una pequeña mancha que asemejaba una cabeza y poco a poco fue apareciendo el resto del cuerpo, los guardias no podían verle el rostro pues tenía el sol detrás y su sombra era proyectada en el piso por varios metros, cuando por fin lo tuvieron a pocos metros se dieron cuenta que ni así podrían ver su rostro pues llevaba puesta una capucha y mas la sobra que se generaba era imposible verlo.

Shishio no había tenido problemas en llegar hasta la aldea, hubiera llegado antes si no se hubiera entretenido en el camino con los nuevos paisajes que ante el aparecían. Una vez que llego a la puerta le entrego a los guardias la prueba de que él era un participante de los exámenes chuunin, ellos lo revisaron y dieron el visto bueno, acto seguido le dieron una carta de bienvenida y la dirección del lugar donde se quedaría mientras dure el examen. Shishio la tomo, les dio las gracias y entro en la aldea, mirando asombrado la montaña con las esculturas de los Hokages.

Shishio (pensando): así que eso fueron los líderes de la aldea de mis padres… es más impresionante verlo uno mismo que imaginarlo…

Shishio caminaba por la aldea mirando a todos lados, a las personas que pasaban a su lado, las casas de las calles, los locales de comida, etc., era compresible pues él nunca había estado en una aldea tan grande ni con tantas personas, el estaba acostumbrado a una vida más tranquila, pero no se dejo presionar por el ambiente y siguió paseando. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a oscurecer y no había comido nada, su estomago rugiendo se lo había recordado, fue entonces que recordó que antes de partir Naruto le dijo que cuando tuviera hambre preguntara por el local de Ichiraku. Primero miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar a alguien a quien preguntarle, pero había tanta gente que no sabía a quién preguntarle, hasta que vio a un ninja con chaleco verde parado en una esquina, Shishio se le acerco y le pregunto por el local, el ninja le indico el camino y en pocos minutos había llegado. El local no había cambiado nada, se mantenía igual que cuando Naruto iba a comer. Shishio entro y se sentó.

Shishio: oiga señor, una orden de ramen de puerco.

Ichiraku (volteándose): a la orden… pero tienes dinero verdad?

Shishio: claro, mire.

Shishio metió la mano en sus ropas, saco su monedero y lo puso encima de la mesa, el monedero tenia forma de una rana de color verde con la boca cerrada y bastante gorda. Ichiraku al verlo se quedo pasmado, no pensaba volver a ver ese objeto otra vez, empezó a recordar aquellos años donde Naruto era su mejor cliente y casi todos sus ingresos se debían a lo que comía. Ichiraku salió de su trance luego de que el estomago de su cliente empezó a gruñir, se disculpo y empezó a preparar la orden mientras en el fondo pensaba en Naruto, en ningún momento creyó que podría estar relacionado con su antiguo cliente. Mientras Shishio comía, Ichiraku le comentaba sobre los exámenes chuunin y la vida en la aldea, el hijo de Naruto lo escuchaba atentamente y mientras intercambiaban puntos de vista. Una segunda orden venia en camino, Shishio le comentaba que él era participante del torneo. Una tercera orden, Shishio le pregunto sobre el incidente de hace 10 años. Y así, una cuarta, quinta, sexta y así hasta llegar a catorce platos de ramen, ver aquella montaña de platos vacios lo hizo regresar en el tiempo como cuando Naruto regresaba de los entrenamientos o de alguna misión, ya eran dos coincidencias y no quería quedarse con la duda.

Ichiraku: joven… ese monedero y ese apetito, tienes alguna relación con…

Shishio: …estuvo delicioso… tenía razón cuando me recomendó este sitio. Acá tiene el dinero, regresare después de los exámenes para volver a comer… nos vemos. Ah verdad, me dijeron que le entregara esto, es de un antiguo amigo.

Ichiraku se quedo con el sobre en la mano mientras veía a aquel joven perderse a la vuelta de la esquina, y aunque no podía ver su rostro era evidente que estaba feliz y sonriendo por su forma de caminar. Un antiguo amigo, esa forma de caminar…no puede ser pensó. Al abrir el sobre se encontró con dos entradas para los exámenes chuunin, a estas alturas había que pagar un dineral solo para conseguir alguna.

Shishio no había comido una sopa ramen tan rica, su madre cocinaba increíblemente pero ese plato no era su fuerte, y no hablemos de lo que cocinaba su padre que apenas se podía llamar comida, aun se preguntaba si realimente había sobrevivido tantos años comiendo eso. Mientras los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza llego hasta el lugar de su hospedaje, una habitación con lo básico para su estancia durante el examen, una vez adentro cerro todas las ventanas y por fin pudo quitarse la túnica, era necesario que nadie viera su rostro pues era la viva imagen de su padre y hasta el momento en que empiecen los exámenes debía tener cuidado.

**Konoha (un día antes de los Exámenes Chuunin)**

Se abrieron las puertas de la aldea muy temprano, normalmente hubiera sido una mañana clara y despejada a esas alturas pero por alguna razón había una neblina bastante espesa en el ambiente, algo inusual para esa zona y época del año. Los guardias no habían terminado de acomodarse en sus puestos cuando un ninja apareció a lo lejos en el camino, cuando estuvo a escasos metros pudieron ver el protector que estaba en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, era un ninja de la Aldea Oculta en la Neblina y tenía en la mano el pergamino que lo acreditaba como participante del examen chuunin. Aquel joven no quiso decir su nombre pues no era necesario, pero los guardias debían mantener un control así que apuntaron la hora en que llego y las características del joven como su vestimenta, llevaba un pantalón y un polo manga-cero negro, en las manos llevaba un tipo de guantes que le cubrían todo el ante brazo y era de color gris con rallas a lo largo, además llevaba vendas alrededor del cuello pero que no le cubrían la cara, por ultimo y como lo mas resaltante llevaba una espada, una gran espada colgada en su espalda casi en forma horizontal con el mango hacia su mano derecha, la espada estaba sujetada por una correa de cuero que se apoyaba en su hombro izquierdo. El tamaño y el diseño de la espada era singular, era casi de la altura de una persona adulta por lo que media casi el doble que el ninja que la cargaba, en la hoja de la espada tenía una hendidura en el inicio en forma de medio circulo y en la punta tenía un agujero redondo.

Aquel ninja ingreso en la aldea caminado y "mágicamente" la neblina que hasta ese momento había estado en el aire empezó a disiparse y el sol apareció en el cielo, mientras caminaba por la calle se dio cuenta que con la espada en esa posición incomodaba a la gente en las calles por lo que la puso en forma vertical y se amarro la correa en la cintura, en ese momento se hizo más obvio las dimensiones de la espada, sobresalía de su cabeza medio metro y la punta de la espada rosaba el piso. El ninja se dirigía al edificio donde se hospedaría la Mizukage para descansar, el sabia que ella legaría en la noche por lo que aprovecharía esas horas para relajarse, cuando estuvo a pocos metros de la puerta un ninja se le acerco, era Kakashi que ante la forma de la espada no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber quién era su portador.

Kakashi: que tal, mi nombre es…

Ninja: no hay necesidad que te presentes, tu eres Sharingan Kakashi.

Kakashi (rascándose la cabeza): vaya vaya, parece que soy más conocido de lo que creía, dime quien eres y porque llevas esa espada.

Ninja: mi nombre es Zeta Momochi, hermano de Zabuza… el demonio oculta en la neblina, uno de los siete espadachines legendarios de mi aldea.

Kakashi: si sabes mi nombre también debes saber que yo luche contra él.

Zeta: por supuesto que lo se… ahora que respondí tus dudas déjame descansar, fue un largo viaje.

Kakashi: antes de eso, te ha traído la venganza o cual es tu motivo.

Zeta: podre ser joven pero no soy idiota, no hay forma que pueda derrotarte ahora ni tengo la intención de morir en vano, además no te guardo rencor por la muerte de mi hermano, mi intención es reivindicar el nombre de mi familia y si es posible el de mi hermano, vengo por los exámenes chuunin para dar el primer paso para cumplir mis objetivos.

Kakashi: déjame decirte que no solo te pareces físicamente a él sino también en la inteligencia, suerte en los exámenes.

Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, más tranquilo al saber que no tendría que pelear contra un ninjas más, mucho más joven que él en algún tiempo cercano. Momochi Zeta ingreso al edificio y espero la llegada de la Mizukage.

**Konoha (medio día 12am)**

El cambio de guardia ya se había realizado, en el cuaderno de ingresos a la aldea hasta ese momento solo figuraba el nombre de Zeta Momochi. Solo faltaban nueve horas para que se cierren las inscripciones para la etapa final del examen chuunin. Los guardias se encontraban conversando sobre quien sería el ganador de esta edición, pero como era casi imposible saber las habilidades de los otros candidatos todo se basaba en especulaciones, teniendo en cuenta su aldea y familiares, por esta razón Sendou era un candidato para quedar primero, el ninja de la neblina podía dar la sorpresa y su representante perteneciente a la casa Hyuga aparecía como un rival que los entendidos la dan como finalista no importaba contra quien le tocara en las primeras rondas.

Fue en algún momento de esa conversación que un joven apareció en el medio de los dos, sin haberles dado oportunidad de reaccionar, segundos después cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido saltaron hacia atrás y sacaron su armas demandando una explicación a lo que había ocurrido. El joven que no pasaba de los diez años se encontraba agachado, mirando el piso con sus manos en las rodillas, jadeando y sudando a chorros. Luego de escuchar las palabras de los guardias respiro hondo y se levanto, saco una carta de su túnica y se las entrego, era el quinto participante para los exámenes chuunin, al momento de firmar el cuaderno de ingreso se podía leer: Agon Kongou, representante de la aldea escondida entre las nubes. Agon tenía la piel algo bronceada, tenia dreadlocks en la cabeza y usaba lentes oscuros. Vestía una túnica amarilla y una correa marrón, parecido a un monje.

Una vez llenado sus datos los guardias se tranquilizaron y le dieron la bienvenida, Agon ingreso a la aldea y se dirigió a su habitación pues necesitaba descansar. Mientras llegaba a su habitación aun sudando u totalmente cansado se dio cuenta que había sido muy irresponsable por su parte desviarse del camino, al parecer había estado paseando por varias aldeas de la Tierra del fuego antes de llegar a Konoha y en algún momento se perdió y esa mañana se dio cuenta de que había regresado a la frontera de su aldea, es decir, tenía que hacer el recorrido que normalmente toman casi cinco días en menos de uno y no quería imaginar que le haría el Raikage si por su displicencia no hubiera llegado a inscribirse, pero ya no había que preocuparse por eso, solo había q descansar, tenía casi un día completo para recobrar energía, el examen chuunin se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente a la una de la tarde. Agon se dejo caer sobre la cama y se durmió.

**Konoha (9pm)**

En una habitación oscura una figura estaba sentada en una esquina con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, tenía el pelo largo que le cubría el rostro, no dejaba ver ninguna señal de preocupación, todo lo contrario, repasaba en su cabeza todos los movimientos que le habían ensenado, aquellas técnicas que habían hecho a su clan el más poderoso de la aldea, el clan Hyuga. -------- Hyuga sabía que dentro de poco entraría la persona con la que entreno para este evento, era costumbre que se preocupara y más ahora, pocas horas antes de los exámenes. La puerta se abrió, una luz tenue entro por la abertura de la puerta y llego hasta la punta de sus pies. Es hora de que duermas dijo el hombre, y así hizo, todos los preparativos que podrían haberse hecho se hicieron, era el momento de demostrar que su clan seguía siendo superior, que sus métodos no estaban equivocados, mañana lo demostraría.

Aquella muchacha le había dado un nuevo significado a la palabra prodigio, no existía genin que pudiera con ella en la aldea, fue enviada a misiones de rango B y había salido triunfante, también derroto a algunos chuunin y según los ninjas mayores de elite, ella se proyectaba a llegar a ese nivel dentro de algunos años si no se estancaba o moría. Dentro de la familia todos la alababan por la forma en que ejecutaba las técnicas del clan, nadie nunca había logrado efectuarlas al pie de la letra, era la perfección en movimiento.

**Konoha (día de los exámenes chuunin 7am)**

Las puertas de la aldea se abrieron puntuales como siempre, el cambio de guardia estaba por realizarse. El par de ninjas que llegaba se saludaba con los que se retiraban, intercambiaban información, nada fuera de lo normal dijeron los cansados guardias, nos los esperábamos respondió uno del otro grupo. Mientras los veían retirarse, se acomodaban en sus puestos, la luz de la mañana les lastimaba los ojos. Uno de ellos creyó ver dos figuras a lo lejos del camino, hizo sombra con su mano izquierda pero al momento de enfocar su vista se encontró frente a dos personas, ambas con túnicas celestes y arreglos blancos, quisieron preguntarles sus identidades pero antes de que pudieran hablar les dieron los pergaminos los cuales lo acreditaban como espectadores importantes de los exámenes, casi de la misma importancia de los kages, este tipo de visitantes no debía ser molestado por cualquier cosa así que para evitarse problemas no preguntaron nada.

Naruto: no parecen que hayan pasado tantos años…

Hinata: … si, todo parece igual, nada ha cambiado… al menos eso parece…

Naruto: quieres descansar antes de empezar?

Hinata: si… hay que dejar las cosas en la habitación y descansemos.

Naruto: muy bien… ya hice unos arreglos con Gaara, nos quedaremos en un lugar que su hermana separo con anticipación.

Hinata: vamos entonces… pero no te separes de mí.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron su caminara por aquella aldea que les era tan familiar pero que a la vez les era tan extraña, en el camino se cruzaron con gente que conocían, amigos de tiempo atrás, familiares y camaradas, tenían tantas ganas de gritar que habían vuelto, celebrar con sus amigos y familia pero eso pasaría, eran épocas tranquilas como antes de que empiece la tempestad.

Un par de horas después los chuunin y jounin de la aldea empezaban a salir de sus casas para ocupar sus posiciones para el desarrollo de los exámenes, en ese momento Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en el medio de alguna calle de la aldea, como lo habían planeado nadie los había reconocido, los únicos que sabían de su presencia eran Gaara y sus hermanos y Shishio.

Hinata: ya es hora…

Naruto: segura que quieres hacerlo?... no tengo problemas en hacerlo por ti.

Hinata: nada de eso, déjamelos a mi por favor no te preocupes en seguirme no me pasara nada.

Naruto: eres fuerte…

Hinata: nos encontramos en el estadio a la hora de inicio.

Naruto: si

Hinata: tú también cuídate, no hagas tonterías.

Después de decir esto ambos se abrazaron y aunque no era una misión de vida o muerte en una horas los estarían buscando, pero era necesario saber la realidad de la aldea, saber en quien podían confiar y conseguir la mayor cantidad de información. Segundos después Hinata se perdió entre la muchedumbre de una de las calles.

Naruto (pensando): es mejor que yo también empiece con lo mío…. Esa casona abandonada parece un buen sitio.

Ya dentro, Naruto hizo la técnica de multiclones de sombra, poco a poco las copias empezaron a salir de la casona para no levantar sospechas, el original salió caminando, su estomago gruña de hambre, volver a su antiguo hogar había hecho que su cuerpo recuerde viejos hábitos, haciendo que el rubio se dirigiera a su restaurante favorito, Ichiraku.


	11. Reencuentros

**Reencuentro**

**Konoha (Día de los examines chuunin 8am)**

Las calles de la aldea se empezaban a llenar cada vez más con la gente que salía se sus hogares y de sus hoteles, desde muy temprano los ninja de la aldea estaban en sus posiciones supervisando la correcta organización del evento principal que se llevaría a cabo ese día. En las afueras de la aldea una delegación acababa de llegar, una carreta jalada por dos caballos y guardias rodeándolos. La carreta tenia banderas azules a los lados con el símbolo de la neblina, uno de los guardaespaldas ya algo mayor se acerco a la puerta y entrego sus credenciales, los guardias rápidamente abrieron el camino y escoltaron a la delegación que traía a la Mizukage hacia su lugar de descanso, después de todo faltaban pocas horas para el inicio de los combates. La gente que se encontraba caminando en ese momento se amontono alrededor de la carroza para intentar ver a la Mizukage, era un misterio realmente pues durante mucho tiempo su aldea estuvo rodeada de rumores de matanzas y guerras internas pero desde el la designación de la nueva líder las cosas se habían tranquilizado bastante y por eso era vista como una gran líder. Lentamente fueron avanzando por medio de las calles hasta que llegaron al lugar designado, una sexy mujer descendió del carruaje, los cabellos rojos llamaban la atención de los transeúntes , rápidamente sus guardaespaldas la rodearon, ella abrió la puerta e ingreso, dentro encontró una mochila pegada contra la pared, siguió avanzando, en la entrada a una habitación vio una gran espada apoyada verticalmente en la puerta, se asomo para ver dentro de la habitación y no vio a nadie, por su parte los guardias revisaron todas las habitaciones restantes menos la principal, que donde se suponía estaría la Mizukage.

Mizukage (pensando): donde estará esa sabandija…

Ao: no se preocupe, seguro esta concentrándose en algún lugar de la villa.

Choujiro: …aunque no apostaría por eso…

Mizukage: yo tampoco… bueno aprovechemos la mañana y descansemos un rato.

La Mizukage abrió la puerta de la habitación principal, rápidamente la cerro, tenía una cara difícil de descifrar. Ao rápidamente la alejo de la puerta.

Ao: que sucede, algo raro… Choujiro prepárate para cualquier cosa..

Mizukage: no es necesario yo me encargo…

La Mizukage volvió a abrir la puerta entro y la cerro. Dentro Zeta se encontraba durmiendo, había platos de comida en el piso, en la cama, hasta había comida en el techo, la ropa de su viaje estaba por todos lados, había medias pegadas en la pared… era eso posible pensó.

Zeta no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de su líder, la baba salía por su boca, tenía la camisa prácticamente desabotonada y lo único que sujetaba su pantalón a su cuerpo era una cuerda que estaba a punto de desatarse, ni las sabanas lo cubrían.

Aparentemente la noche anterior Zeta se había quedando comparando su habitación con aquella, llegando a la conclusión que nadie se daría cuenta si se quedaba ahí y se despertaba temprano antes de que llegara la Mizukage, lo que no salió bien fue que nunca se despertó temprano, pero esto el aun no lo sabía.

La líder de la Neblina intento contener su molestia pues un movimiento mal hecho podía dejarlo sin participante para los exámenes, se acerco a la cama y le cubrió la nariz, Zeta empezó a moverse y momentos después empezó a roncar. Después le cubrió la boca, increíblemente Zeta resistió varios minutos hasta que despertó elevando la mitad superior de su cuerpo para tomar aire, fue en ese momento que recibió un cruzado de izquierda que lo hizo atravesar la pared que daba a un pequeño patio, casi al mimos momento Ao y Choujiro entraron a la habitación y vieron a su líder avanzando lentamente hacia un cuerpo inconsciente mientras decía:

Mizukage: …maldita rata, si te vas a aprovechar de mi ausencia al menos haz que no me dé cuenta… no sirves para nada (mientras se subía las mangas de su traje)

Ao: esto va mal, si no la detenemos Zeta podría no participar en la final… Choujiro intenta distraerla…

Choujiro:… pero no quiero acercarme…

Ao: hazlo, rápido!

Choujiro:…

Rápidamente Ao avanzo hacia Zeta y lo levanto del cuello y lo golpeo contra la pared, cuando volteo a ver que que había pasado sus ojos casi se le salen. La Mizukage y Choujiro se encontraban sentados en el jardín tomando sol con dos tazas de té riendo y conversando.

Ao (pensando): en este momento no se quien me da más miedo.

Ao: Zeta despierta! (le grito mientras le daba golpes en las mejillas).

Zeta: uh… uh

Ao:… reacciona maldición, te acaban de salvar de una muerta segura.

Poco a poco Zeta fue entrando en razón, primero vio el rostro de Ao mientas parpadeaba torpemente, luego enfoco sus ojos un poco mas allá y vio a Choujiro sentado y riendo. Regreso la vista donde Ao y este le hizo un gesto con la cara, haciéndolo saber que vuelva a ver un poco mas allá, Zeta volvió la cabeza y al lado de Choujiro, se encontraba la Mizukage, el joven ninja se puso blanco y se desmallo. Ao lo puso sobre un hombro y se lo llevo como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

**Ichiraku (9am)**

Luego de salir de la casona, Naruto había llegado al puesto pero aun estaba cerrado. Era muy temprano aun como para pedir Ramen pensó y se quedo esperando al frente del puesto apoyado contra un muro. Minutos después llego la persona que lo había alimentado durante casi 16 años, lentamente como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado el señor abrió el puesto y se situó detrás de la barra donde comían los clientes. Naruto aun con su la ropa que escondía su apariencia se sentó.

Ichiraku: buenos días, que desayuno quiere…

Naruto: nada de desayuno, vamos a lo bueno… dame de tu mejor ramen.

Ichiraku: …

Naruto: sucede algo?

Ichiraku: lo siento… es que hace mucho que nadie me pedía ramen tan temprano… me ha traído tantos recuerdos.

Naruto: me imagino que si… vine hace unos minutos, creí que no iba a abrir.

Ichiraku: durante más de 25 años no he cerrado ningún día, no voy a empezar ahora.

Naruto: acaso no va a usar sus boletos para ver el examen?

Ichiraku: claro que los voy a usar… en unas horas viene mi reemplazo… servido, espero le guste.

Naruto: seguro que si… ahh había pasado tanto tiempo, que te aproveche.

Ichiraku: vaya, si que tenía hambre.

Naruto: si, además extrañaba mucho este sabor… otro por favor.

Ichiraku: a la orden… un momento, como sabía que tenía boletos para los exámenes… y porque dijo que hace tiempo que no probaba mi ramen, no recuerdo haberle servido nunca.

Naruto sonrió, y con la mano le hizo una señal para que se acercara, en ese momento el cocinero se le acerco como si fueran a decirle algo en voz baja. Naruto se levanto un poco la capucha y dejo ver su pelo rubio y ojos celestes, rápidamente se volvió a cubrir mientras hacia un gesto para que guarde silencio.

Ichiraku: regresaste! Después de tanto tiempo regresaste! No tienes idea que tan feliz estoy.

Naruto: yo también te extrañaba anciano, pero por favor no le digas a nadie, no he venido con malas intenciones.

Ichiraku (mientras le servía la segunda orden): no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie… pero dime que te trae por acá, a que has venido.

Mientras Naruto le contaba algunas cosas de lo que había hecho durante estos años sus clones y Hinata empezaban a llegar a sus destinos.

**N/A: TODO LO QUE SUCEDE A CONTINUACION SUCEDE CASI AL MISMO TIEMPO**

**Tumba a los héroes de Konoha**

Frente al monumento donde estaban tallados los nombres de todos aquellos que habían caído en misiones se encontraba una persona parada completamente en silencio. Hatake Kakashi se encontraba meditando, de pronto una figura salió de entre los arboles con una kunai al frente, Kakashi no tuvo que voltearse para poder esquivarlo, dio un salto hacia atrás y rápidamente quedo atrás de su atacante, el atacante se volteo y lo encaro.

Kakashi: quien eres.

¿?: …

Kakashi: parece que tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza.

Kakashi saco su kunai y ataco a toda velocidad, su sharingan observaba todo, cuando se disponía a herirlo el brazo de la sujeto misterioso golpeo su antebrazo desestabilizando a Kakashi, en ese momento la figura le clavo su kunai a la altura del corazón, Kakashi se encorvo y segundos después una explosión de electricidad paralizo a la figura, detrás de el apareció el verdadero ninja copia y le atravesó la espalda. Hay algo raro pensó… inmediatamente después el sujeto que lo había atacado desapareció en una nube de humo.

Kakashi: tch… un clon de sombra… pero que haya sido capaz de soportar la explosión de mi clon sin desaparecer… no es un ninja común, no puedo bajar la guardia puede que aun este cerca.

El ninja desapareció entre los árboles en busca de su atacante, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no se encontraba cerca e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la torre del Hokage para informar de la situación.

**Casa de Shikamaru**

El tener responsabilidades nunca había impedido a Shikamaru dormir hasta muy tarde, pero hoy debería hacer una excepción, los exámenes chuunin eran muy importantes por lo que este día se despertó más temprano de lo usual. Luego de que terminara de cambiarse fue a desayunar algo para tener energías durante el resto de la mañana, fue en ese trayecto que tenía que atravesar un patio donde vio a una persona con unas ropas celestes sentado en frente de un tablero de shogi cuya primera pieza ya había sido movida como si estuviera esperándolo para tener una partida. Shikamaru se acerco a esta persona intentando descubrir de quien se trataba pero parecía que las luces de la mañana conspiraban para no dejar ver su rostro, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos, el hombre le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara frente a él, en aquellos segundos que había transcurrido el ninja de las sombras no se había podido dar cuenta de las intenciones del intruso por lo que no quería atacarlo y decidió seguir su juego. Ambos jugaron durante algunos minutos, más de lo que normalmente le hubiera tomado para ganarle pero quiso alargarlo lo más posible para intentar descubrir la identidad de esa persona. Shikamaru ya tenía el completo dominio del juego, era cuestión de unas cuantas jugadas más para que ganara, pero antes que esto sucede la persona frente a él desapareció en una nube de humo.

Shikamaru: unos segundos más y lo hubiera capturado…

Alrededor de donde se había sentado esa persona muchas sombras habían aparecido y lo estaban empezando a rodear, había sido un plan brillante, distraerlo con las jugadas en el tablero alargando el final mientras que usaba su jutsu para aprisionarlo, pero de alguna forma lo habían descubierto y además solo había sido un clon de sombra.

Shikamaru había perdido el apetito y se dirigió al estadio del examen chuunin pensando en aquel corto encuentro que había tenido mientras intentaba descifrar de quien se trataba, intentaba poner la poca información que tenía en su lugar pero no era suficiente.

**Alguna calle de Konoha**

El ninja corría por los callejones de Konoha a toda velocidad, sin tropezarse con nadie ni confundiéndose entre tantas entradas y salidas. Aquel ninja parecía que estaba tarde para una reunión o algún evento importante, iba tan rápido que su chalina parecía que no estuviera rodeando su cuello, Konohamaru había quedado con su equipo en las afueras del estadio para controlar el ingreso de la gente pero el exceso de comida de la noche anterior lo habían hecho quedarse dormido.

Ahora mientras corría por uno de los últimos callejones y veía en frente las paredes del estadio un hombre apareció frente a él cerrándole el camino y la vista de su destino. Dentro de ese callejón no había espacio para maniobrar, apenas cabían sus cuerpos por lo que solo había una opción, ir hacia adelante. Konohamaru se había vuelto un gran ninja, había aprendido mucho durante estos años y ya había dejado atrás su parentesco con el tercer Hokage para hacerse con su propio nombre, además ya no podía perder más tiempo y cualquiera que intentara crear problemas en este día debía ser detenido lo antes posible, por lo que sin perder más tiempo extendió su mano frente a él y una esfera celeste empezó a formarse en la palma de su mano, ya no necesitaba clones para hacerlo.

Konohamaru esperaba que fuera suficiente para ahuyentar al intruso, pero aquel sujeto imito sus movimientos y creó una esfera del mismo tamaño y corrió hacia el frente, al ver que no podría evitar el confrontamiento el ninja de la chalina lo encaro, haciendo que ambos rasengan colisionen. Una nube de polvo salió del callejón alertando al equipo de Konohamaru que rápidamente se acercaron para ver que ocurría, para su sorpresa su compañero se encontraba reincorporándose luego de la explosión con una cara de preocupación.

Konohamaru (pensando): maldición, con lo que cuesta lavar estos chalecos…

Konohamaru: muchachos necesito pedirles un favor, debo ir donde la Hokage a informarle algo importante, cúbranme por favor.

Fue así que rápidamente, el descendiente de Sarutobi Hiruzen se dirigió a la torre del Hokage.

**Bosque de Konoha**

La personalidad de Shino hizo que fuera enviado a los bosques a patrullar, su personalidad en vez de tranquilizar a los visitante lo alteraba, los ponía más nervioso y Shino tampoco se sentía muy cómodo. Aquel ninja se encontraba caminando entre los árboles, no había visto a nadie acercarse durante los días anteriores así que se encontraba planeando como podía escabullirse para poder ver los exámenes chuunin. Mientras se encontraba meditando al respecto, los insectos que llevaba en su cuerpo empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, esto fue una señal para el Aburame que rápidamente desplego sus insectos en todas direcciones para que le dijeron donde se ubicaba la causa de esa preocupación. En el instante que supo donde se encontraba el intruso, este apareció frente a él. Habían pasado tantos años que los insectos de Shino lo reconocían, pero eso sí, el chakra que Naruto intentaba esconder no pasaba desapercibido para ellos y cuando Shino se entero, este recordó años atrás aquella reacción de los insectos por lo que al relacionar los hecho supo la identidad de su adversario.

Shino: a que has venido Naruto.

Naruto: vaya… eres el primero que me reconoce.

Shino: no me sorprende, si no fuera por los insectos yo tampoco lo habría hecho. Ahora responde.

Naruto: y si no quiero.

Shino: tendré que tratarte como un enemigo.

Naruto: …no es tu problema.

Shino: entonces…Kikaichuu Tsumoji

Una gran cantidad de insectos salieron del cuerpo de Shino y se abalanzaron sombre Naruto que apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo a gran velocidad, pero se levo una gran sorpresa al ver que no los podía perder y cada vez se encontraban más cerca a él. Naruto hizo un rasengan y lo estrello contra el piso creando una nube de polvo, pero ni con eso logro quitárselos de encima.

Naruto: que técnica más terrible… me estoy quedando sin chakra es hora que desaparezca…

Naruto (susurrando): buen trabajo Shino.

En ese momento Naruto desapareció dejando a Shino en medio del bosque, ahora que sabía que él había regresado probablemente también había regresado su antigua compañera por lo que rápidamente fue a buscar a Kiba para comunicárselo.

**Complejo Inuzuka**

Akamaru se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, ladrando para apurar a su amo Kiba que luego de un momento salió saltando por la ventana, detrás se escucho el grito de su madre que decía: aprende a usar la puerta, no crie a un animal!. Kiba salió saltando por la ventana y apenas puso los pies en el piso, una sombra apareció frente a él. Hiperactivo como era Kiba pregunto inmediatamente quien era y al no encontrar respuesta de aquella persona lo ataco. Naruto esquivo sus ataques son problemas, Akamaru aun no participaba todavía de la pelea. Después de un par de minutos de Kiba intentado golpear a Naruto, este lo golpeo en el estomago lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

Kiba: Akamaru no te metas, esto es entre él y yo.

Kiba se reincorporo e intento atacar nuevamente, lamentablemente para él fue una repetición de lo que había pasado, Kiba había terminado como un saco de arena y Naruto no había hecho el mayor esfuerzo.

¿?: Porque no usaste a tu perro.

Kiba: no lo necesito para derrotarte.

¿?: jajajaja siempre con esa personalidad.

Kiba: y tú que sabes…

¿?: espero que peleando con tu perro seas mejor oponente..

Kiba: ni te imaginas que tan poderoso somos cuando peleamos juntos/

¿?: por tu bien eso espero…

Una explosión marco el retiro de Naruto, varios metros atrás Shino se encontraba corriendo en su busca, Kiba se encontraba con una rodilla en el piso mientras que con su mano izquierda se agarraba el estomago, le habían dado una paliza. Kiba miro hacia atrás al sentir los pasos de su compañero, cuando por fin estuvieron cerca Shino le conto sobre su encuentro con el clon de sombra y confirmo que Naruto también había visitado a Kiba, ahora había que averiguar para que había venido, a quien mas había enfrentado e informárselo a la Hokage.

**Murallas de Konoha**

En las afueras de la aldea el ninja de las cejas más grandes del mundo aprovechaba lo que le quedaba de juventud corriendo alrededor de la aldea. Según decían los guardias, había estado así desde las tres de la mañana y decían que se quedaría dando vueltas hasta medio día, solo para regresar a ver los exámenes chuunin debido a que Gay Sensei lo había escogido como un guardia dentro del estadio, pero a pesar de haber corrido durante tantas horas no mostraba signos de cansancio. Cuando se encontraba a la mitad de dios sabrá que numero de vuelta Naruto se interpuso entre él y el camino. Lee no sabía de quien se trataba, nunca pudo aprender a manipular el chakra por lo que tampoco podía sentirlo ni intentar averiguar por ese medio de quien se trataba, al ver que no se movía del camino se detuvo a varios metros de él y se puso en posición de pelea. Alguien que no muestra su rostro y no dice ninguna palabra de presentación debe haber venido buscando problemas.

Lee se encontraba parado con su mano izquierda al frente completamente estirada y su mano derecha atrás en su espalda, en un parpadeo ya se encontraba frente a Naruto y estaba a pocos centímetros de encajar un golpe directo al pecho, con un movimiento rápido y sutil Naruto uso una mano para desviar el golpe, Lee paso de largo debido al impulso que había tomado, pero aprovecho el momento para agacharse, apoyar su mano en el piso y lanzar una patada que fue bloqueada por Naruto con ambos brazos, debido a la fuerza este fue obligado a retroceder varios metros.

Naruto se recompuso y esta vez fue él quien ataco, a una velocidad algo menor a la que uso Lee empezó a golpearlo, naturalmente el Cejotas esquivaba todos los golpes, pero poco a poco estos iban acelerando hasta que de vez en cuando perdía de vista algún golpe, pero ninguna de esas veces fue impactado. Ahora empezando a sudar cada vez mas debido a ese encuentro, Lee decidió ir en serio y empezó a quitarse las pesas con las que siempre entrenaba, al ver esto Naruto volvió a atacar, para sorpresa de Lee lo mismo volvió a pasar, cada cierta cantidad de golpes había uno o dos que estaba segura que le impactarían pero nunca llegaba a recibir algún golpe. Ahora Lee había puesto nuevamente distancia entre ambos con un salto hacia atrás, pero en lugar de mantenerla, apenas toco el piso dio un salto hacia adelante lanzando una patada dinámica que golpeo a Naruto en el estomago, este exploto y desapareció frente a él.

**Complejo Hyuga**

Hinata había vuelto después de diez años al lugar donde había pasado su niñez, todo le resultaba tan familiar. Se acerco a la puerta principal donde había dos guardias, no los reconoció y siguió de frente, unos metros más allá usando una gran velocidad salto el muro e ingreso sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. A esta hora su padre debería estar fuera de la casa dirigiendo alguna reunión del clan o algún asunto importante con los líderes que habían venido de otros lugares.

La melancolía hizo que se dejara llevar y durante algunos minutos paseo por el complejo como si nunca se hubiera ido, su última parada fue la sala de entrenamiento, abrió la puerta e ingreso.

Hanabi: quien eres… por lo que veo conoces bien mi casa… dime tu nombre.

Hinata: …

Hanabi: asumiré que eres un espía de algún otro país y te eliminare sino me dices quien eres.

Hinata: …

Hanabi: Byakugan!

Hinata (pensando): a esto fue a lo que vine.

Luego de haber activado su Byakugan, Hanabi intento ver a través de la túnica que llevaba Hinata pero por algún motivo no podía, sus ojos funcionaban bien, podía ver a través de todo menos a través de su oponente, esto la exaspero.

Hanabi: que le estás haciendo a mis ojos!

Dijo intentado buscar alguna reacción o respuesta que la ayudara a averiguar que sucedía, pero no encontró respuesta.

Hanabi empezó a atacar, usando el puño suave que su padres les había enseñado. Hinata se defendió usando combate cuerpo a cuerpo normal, no quería levantar mas sospechas pero no importa cuánto lo evitara, la manera en que evitaba los golpes críticos y también como evitaba que Hanabi le cerrara sus puntos de chakra hacia evidente que ella conocía demasiado bien el estilo de pelea Hyuga y la posibilidad de que alguien fuera del clan estuviera tan bien informado eran casi cero, por lo que la única respuesta posible era que fuera alguien del Clan.

Hanabi: es evidente que eres alguien del clan Hyuga…

Hanabi (pensando): pero quien… no hay nadie tan hábil…

Mientras intentaba descubrir de quien se trataba Hinata ataco, sin dejarse ver el rostro lanzaba golpes y patadas que eran bloqueadas por su hermana, pero la diferencia empezó a evidenciarse. Hanabi intentaba defenderse usando el puño suave pero cada vez que iba a bloquear un golpe cerrando los puntos de chakra esa extremidad, el golpe nunca llegaba y era sustituido por otro que le daba de lleno en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Luego de recibir muchos golpes Hanabi no podía mantenerse en pie, arrodillaba como estaba levanto la vista y vio a Hinata que le hacia señas en los brazos y piernas, después Hinata abandono el lugar.

Hanabi se remango su ropa, al principio no vio nada pero luego de unos minutos moretones empezaron a aparecer en todo su cuerpo, pero había algo extraño. Apenas recupero algo de chakra Hanabi volvió a activar su Byakugan y vio que el lugar donde tenía los moretones eran los mismos lugares de sus puntos de chakra.

Luego de haber enfrentado a su hermana Hinata abandono el lugar, en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba siendo seguida por lo que se dirigió a un descampado, ya sabía de quien se trataba, era la última persona que debía encontrar y él lo había encontrado a ella.

Una vez que llegaron al descampado se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

Hinata: a ti no puedo engañarte primo. (mientras se quitaba su capucha).

Neji: es verdad, sabía que este día llegaría… pero dime porque estas disfrazada, sabes que el clan te puede proteger, te puede ayudar.

Hinata: … no necesito ser protegida ni ayudada, tengo todo lo que necesito.

Neji: … al menos Naruto fue bueno para algo…

Hinata: no hables del, no lo conoces.

Neji: está bien… pero dime porque atacaste así a tu hermana.

Hinata: perdóname pero no te lo puedo decir… Byakugan!

Neji: que significa esto… solo quería saber que era de ti y ahora planeas pelear conmigo?

Hinata: así es primo, ahora ponte en guardia…

Neji: … si te derroto regresaras conmigo… Byakugan!

Hinata: no has cambiado, siempre tan confiado.

Neji: mucho cambia en tantos años, ya verás!

Ambos usaron el puño suave en medio del descampado, lanzaban golpeas y ninguno daba en su objetivo, eran esquivados o bloqueados evitando cualquier daño.

Hinata: espero que tengas buena memoria.

Neji: ¿?

Poco a poco los puntos de chakra del cuerpo de Hinata fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo podía ver una sombra negra.

Neji (pensando): otra vez esta sensación… pero ahora es más débil… me está subestimando…

Neji empezó a atacar nuevamente, pero ahora no sabía donde golpear, y cuando lo hacía era por instinto, rápidamente Hinata empezó a tomar la delantera, Neji no podía mantener el paso de su prima. Pero fue en ese instante que Neji le dio un golpe en el pecho a Hinata, esta fue empujada hacia atrás, se agarro el pecho como signo de dolor.

Neji no sabía que había pasado pero sintió que por fin estaba liderando la pelea, un golpe directo del puño suave podía inclinar así una pelea, para su sorpresa Hinata recupero su postura como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ante la sorpresa de su primo, Hinata lo ataco sin perder el tiempo y le devolvió el golpe en el pecho, esta fue fue Neji que termino en el piso, unas gotas de sangre salieron de su boca, intento pararse pero no pudo.

Hinata: no intentes moverte mucho, aunque no he usado todo mi poder use lo suficiente para impedir que te muevas mucho… puedes decirle a Sakura que te cure, no tendrás mayores problemas.

Neji: dime… porque mi golpe no funciono…

Hinata: recuerdas los exámenes chuunin?

Después de decir esto se fue.

**N/A: acá terminan los sucesos que suceden casi en paralelo.**

**Ichiraku (10am)**

Durante esa hora Naruto había tenido una larga conversación con el anciano, habían recordado sus bromas y le habían contado como Konohamaru había tomado su lugar, aunque nunca podía igualar su apetito, se acercaba bastante en las bromas que hacía. En algunos momentos de la conversación parecía que Naruto se perdía y decía comentarios sin sentido, esto sucedía cada vez que uno de sus clones era eliminado. Mientas continuaban conversando alguien se sentó a su lado, vestía igual que el. Hinata saludo manteniendo su identidad en reserva, Naruto solo dijo que se trataba de su esposa para evitar meterlo en problemas si algo pasara. En respuesta a esto Ichiraku le sirvió una sopa ramen, olvidando la hora que era, Hinata agradeció el gesto y empezó a comer. Después de terminar su "desayuno" ambos se levantaron y se despidieron, Naruto lo hizo prometer que iba a ir al examen.

Mientras regresaban al departamento tuvieron una pequeña conversación, al parecer todo había salido bien.

Naruto: vamos a descansar, en dos horas debemos estar en camino al estadio.

Hinata: si vamos…

Naruto: algo te preocupa? … acaso es Shishio?

Hinata: si… no le vemos hace bastantes días.

Naruto: no te preocupes por él, debe estar preparándose para sus peleas… ahora a descansar.

N/A: lamento las demoras pero ahora me resulta un poco más difícil escribir. También porque me prestaron un CD Key del beta de Starcraft 2 y me envicie… ahora con el mundial …intentare no demorarme mucho…


	12. Aparicion Publica

Aparición publica

El estadio para los exámenes estaba empezando a llenarse, los señores feudales se encontraban en sus asientos esperando a que lleguen los Kages para poder empezar con los combates. Mientras tanto Kakashi había sido el primero en llegar a la Torre del Hokage para informar sobre lo que había sucedido, cuando se disponía a ingresar a la oficina unas voces a su espalda lo detuvieron, ahí pudo ver a los ninjas de la generación de Naruto con cara de preocupación, esto detuvo a Kakashi de abrir la puerta y los reunió a un lado para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Minutos después todos ya sabían de quien se trataba, las pocas dudas que tenían los más inteligentes del grupo se habían disipado y habían informado a los demás de quien había sido su atacante. Kakashi al tener el más alto rango de todos los presentes fue el que entro a la oficina de Tsunade pero ya era demasiado tarde, la Quinta había salido al estadio. Aunque ellos creían que era imposible que Naruto intentara algo contra Tsunade de igual forma fueron a toda velocidad a informárselo a la Hokage y a tomar más precauciones.

**Estadio de Konoha**

La primera en llegar fue la Mizukage, resguardada por sus dos guardaespaldas Ao y Choujiro a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente. Ella vestía elegantemente un kimono azul y su cabello rojizo largo le cubría algunas facciones de su rostro, su belleza no paso inadvertida en el estadio pues apenas ingreso la gente enmudeció y luego siguieron voces de asombro ante su presencia. Lentamente en lo más alto de una de las tribunas se dirigió hasta su asiento que se encontraba a la mitad de esta, habían banderas con el símbolo de la Niebla a los lados de su asiento y un toldo del mismo color de las banderas que le hacían sombra, a nadie más le estaba permitido estar en ese lugar. La mizukage estaba ansiosa por ver los combates, además quería ver en persona al Kazekage del cual tenía referencias de ser un gran ninja.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se cumpliera su deseo, frente a su posición aparecieron dos figuras, primero un hombre vestido de negro apareció, se veía como si inspeccionara el lugar, después una mujer rubia y joven apareció y se coloco al lado del primer hombre, se trataba de Kankuro y Temari. A la Mizukage le sorprendió que se quedaran ahí parados pues no se podía ver ningún asiento, solo banderas que cumplían las mismas funciones que las de ella solo que con el símbolo de la arena. Mientras se encontraba pensando que sucedía entro el Kazekage, era un muchacho joven, mucho más joven de lo que ella esperaba, Gaara se situó entre sus hermanos e hizo el gesto de sentarse, automáticamente la arena de su calabaza formo un asiento bastante amplio y cómodo en el cual se sentó.

Debido a la llegada de Gaara al estadio, el público se separo en dos facciones, en aquellos que aun le temían por haber atacado Konoha hace años y otros que se alegraron pues sabían que era amigo de Naruto y le tenían aprecio por eso.

La Mizukage sonrió para ella al ver a Gaara, era más apuesto de lo que los rumores decían.

Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora pactada y Tsunade se encontraba entrando al estadio, Gai se encontraba con Tsunade pero faltaba Kakashi, ya no podían esperarlo más y Tsunade mando a llamar a Neji Hyuga para que tome su lugar. Mientras Tsunade y Gai subían hacia su ubicación llego Kakashi, se le podía ver algo agitado y con sudor en la cara, pero supo mantener la compostura para evitar que la mayoría se dé cuenta que algo sucedía. La Hokage supo al instante que algo sucedía pero lo disimulo, espero a que los tres se encontraran solos en sus lugares privilegiados para que le cuente que es lo que había sucedido.

Cuando los tres aparecieron el estado levanto una ovación hacia su Hokage y no solo hacia ella sino también hacia Sharingan Kakashi que ante la expulsión de Naruto era el voceado para ser elegido el próximo Hokage, esta ovación los distrajo de la conversación que iban a tener pues el bullicio de la gente hacía difícil poder comunicarse entre ellos, pero se detuvo cuando al fin se sentó y saludo a los presentes.

Como señal de cortesía y respeto los tres Kages se quitaron sus sombreros y los dejaron a un lado.

Luego de que la multitud se calmo, en medio de la arena apareció un hombre, vestía un traje elegante, tenía el cabello rubio y lentes oscuros, se trataba del árbitro para los exámenes chuunin.

Arbitro: Damas y caballeros, Kages de las distintas aldeas, señores feudales estamos aquí para presenciar una edición más de los exámenes chuunin, sin más demoras quiero pedir permiso a la Hokage para que ingresen los participantes. (Mientras dirigía su vista hacia ella)

Tsunade le hizo un gesto con la mano dando su aprobación.

Arbitro: entonces que pasen los participantes!

Por un lado de la arena de combate aparecieron los participantes en fila, en primer lugar se encontraba - Hyuga, la esperanza de Konoha y de su clan, una verdadero genio comparable a Neji o hasta superior, solo el tiempo lo diría. Luego apareció una figura con una túnica con capucha de color celeste con grabados blancos que no dejaba ver su rostro. Tercero apareció Agon, representante del trueno, caminaba confiado con un kimono amarillo, atrás de el venia un joven que parecía algo tímido pero la espada que cargaba en su espalda hizo que a muchos se le pusiera la piel de gallina, Zeta Momochi y por ultimo pero no menos importante apareció Sendou del desierto.

Así los fue introduciendo el árbitro, luego este mostro en una pantalla unos números del uno al cinco y los respectivos emparejamientos, como eran impares habían dos que tendrían que pelear mas y eso lo decidirá la suerte. Luego le alcanzaron una caja con pelotas dentro, cada una tenía los números que aparecían en la pantalla.

El primero en acercarse fue Sendou, metió la mano en el recipiente y saco un número, lo vio y lo alzo mientras decía su número.

Sendou: CUATRO!

Y así fueron pasando los demás participantes.

AGON: UNO!

HYUGA… : TRES!

SHISHIO: DOS!

ZETA: CINCO!

Al terminar el árbitro señalo la pantalla nuevamente y aparecieron los participantes y sus peleas. La primera pelea de la tarde seria:

Shishio del Remolino vs Agon del Trueno

El ganador de esta pelea se enfrentaría a -Hyuga, luego pelearían Sendou del desierto vs Zeta Momochi de la Niebla

Arbitro: por favor todos los participantes retírense de la arena que va a empezar la primera pelea de la tarde entre Agon y Shishio.

En medio de la aldea solo se encontraban los dos participantes, parados frente a frente esperando el inicio del combate.

Arriba en el lugar de la Hokage por fin Kakashi le pudo informar todo lo que había pasado, como habían sido atacados por sorpresa y que el autor había sido Naruto.

Tsunade: …. No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme por su regreso… entiendo que en algún momento intentaría regresar, pero porque en estas fechas…

Kakashi: no lo sé, pero por lo que me han informado todos los ataques no fueron con el objetivo de eliminarlos, debemos estar agradecidos que Naruto no ha cambiado mucho/.

Tsunade: si, tienes razón pero en algo ha cambiado y no sabemos si para nuestro bien o para mal, quien sabe, aun podría guardar algún resentimiento contra nosotros, es decir la aldea entera.

Kakashi: no lo creo, Naruto no es de ese tipos de persona.

Gai: señora Tsunade la pelea va a empezar.

Tsunade: bien, seguiremos discutiendo cuando acabe esta pelea… tengo que poner en orden toda la información que tenemos.

Kakashi: ya tengo a Shikamaru trabajando en eso.

Gaara: todavía no llega?... se va a perder el primer combate….

Temari: ya sabes cómo es… probablemente se quedo dormido…

Kankuro: no…. Ya está entrando… estará aquí en unos pocos minutos.

Gaara: es verdad… ojala sepa lo que está haciendo.


	13. Trueno vs Remolino

Trueno vs Remolino

Estadio de Konoha

El único ruido que se podía oír era el del viento, todo el estadio había quedado en silencio esperando la voz de inicio del primer combate. Todas las miradas recaían sobre los dos combatientes, aquel chico misterioso de una aldea recién formada y el representante de la tierra del rayo, al que todos daban como favorito debido a que no sabían nada de su oponente, además los representantes del trueno siempre se caracterizaban por ser grandes luchadores, que siempre iban hacia adelante a toda máquina, simple pero efectivo.

Tsunade seguía meditando, pensando que era lo que ocurría pero por fuera parecía que estaba atenta al inicio del combate, al igual que Kakashi y Gai, ninguno se había percatado en el participante encapuchado podría estar involucrado. Los novatos se encontraban distribuidos a lo largo de la tribuna donde se encontraba la Hokage, atentos a cualquier cosa que podría pasar, estaban más preocupados en peligros externos que lo que sucedía en la arena, los recuerdos de la invasión de Orochimaru aun se encontraba viva en sus mentes, esa era una de las razones por lo que los Kages ahora se sentaban lejos el uno del otro, no volverían a cometer el mismo error.

La Mizukage se percato del atuendo que llevaba aquel joven, era el mismo que le había dado a Naruto hacia varios años, eso hizo que se interesara en el combate pues sabía que había algo bastante grande detrás de su presencia, algo grande estaba por ocurrir.

En frente se encontraba Gaara, más pendiente de lo que sucedía en la entrada del estadio, pues su amigo se había detenido y al parecer su llegada demoraría unos minutos más. Kankuro se ofreció a traerlo sin tener que dar explicaciones a los guardias pero Gaara lo detuvo diciendo que no había porque apurarlo, además el combate estaba a punto de empezar.

La tensión seguía creciendo en la arena, la gente se empezaba a impacientar. Una gota de sudor corrió por la mejilla de Agon, se la atribuyo al calor.

Empiecen!... se escucho de la voz del árbitro, y empezaron las hostilidades.

Un momento antes de que el árbitro terminara de pronunciar la palabra de inicio, Agon lanzo nueve kunais a Shishio dirigida a los nueve puntos vitales del cuerpo humano.

Agon (pensando): acabare con esto rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder con este tipo de escoria.

Los nueves kunais se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Shishio, este callo levantando polvo alrededor, Agon hizo un gesto de victoria mientras el polvo se disipaba, en el lugar del cuerpo había un tronco de madera.

Agon (pensando): maldición, no creía que tuviera reflejos tan rápidos, no parece ser un sujeto normal…. Donde esta demonios…

Shishio: eso no es justo, aun no había terminado de dar inicio al combate…

Agon: silencio!

Agon se volteo pues la voz había venido de atrás suyo. Cuando lo tuvo en frente se abalanzo corriendo a toda velocidad contra Shishio. Agon metió una mano en su bolsa de armas ninja y lanzo una kunai, Shishio hizo lo mismo y la desvió con la suya, pero justo detrás de la primera venia una segundo, con tal precisión que desde su punto de vista era imposible detectarla, al darse cuenta de la trampa doblo su espalda hacia atrás esquivando por muy poco el segundo ataque. Pero esto hizo que Agon pudiera acercarse a Shishio y le lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha.

Agon: demonios cómo es posible que no le haya dado!

El golpe conecto con parte de la túnica celeste de Shishio pero no hubo contacto con su cuerpo, pero lo había desbalanceado, aprovecho ese instante para darle una patada desde la izquierda que tendría el doble de potencia debido al movimiento de Shishio. A centímetros del impacto Shishio se fue para atrás, el golpe pasó de largo.

Shishio: ufff que suerte tengo, me tropecé con una piedra logre esquivar tu ataque… (Mientras se reía y se agarraba la nuca)

Mientras decía esto a todo pulmón, la gente del estadio empezó a reírse, a burlarse de Shishio, muchos ya lo daba como el perdedor del combate

Agon: tu suerte no te salvara por mucho tiempo!

Aquel movimiento no paso desapercibido para unas cuantas personas del estadio, pero no para Sharingan Kakashi.

Kakashi: señora Tsunade, creo que es mejor que vea el combate, algo muy raro está pasando…

Tsunade: que ocurre…

Kakashi: no lo había notado por estar pensando en Naruto, pero aquel joven tiene algo que me hace sentir extraño.

Tsunade: no me había percatado…

Kakashi: además, mire su ropa… tiene unos símbolos bastante familiares…

Tsunade:… puedes verlos desde acá?... manda a llamar a Neji Hyuga

Agon disminuyo la distancia nuevamente corriendo a toda velocidad, esta vez dese abajo hacia arriba lanzo un golpe totalmente predecible, esperaba que Shishio lo esquivara o bloqueara son su brazo y entonces aplicaría una técnica del elemento rayo, una de las pocas que había logrado aprender pues la manipulación de elementos aun era algo bastante avanzando para él. Como era de esperar Shishio lo esquivo fácilmente.

Agon: te tengo!

Agon coloco sus dos manos a los lados de la cabeza de Shishio y descargo voltaje contra su cerebro, dejando paralizado a Shishio.

Agon: te confiaste demasiado, ahora no podrás defenderte por 20 segundos, más que suficiente para acabar con esta pelea.

Agon empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas a puntos vitales de Shishio que no podía moverse, golpes al corazón, hígado, cabeza, eran incontables, el castigo era inhumano. El cuerpo de su oponente callo inconsciente, Agon se encontraba ya cansando, para asegurar el resultado había concentrado pequeñas cantidades de chakra en sus golpes, pero habían sido tantos que sus reservas habían bajado considerablemente.

Agon (pensando): no importa, igual ya gane este combate, ha valido el esfuerzo.

Fue en ese instante que sintió un golpe en la espalda, pero no era un golpe normal, nunca había sentido algo así, sintió que sus pulmones había explotado, no podía respirar, su vista empezaba a desvanecerse, con lo último de energía que le quedaba volteo y vio a Shishio atrás de el con su palma extendida.

Shishio: no, tú fuiste el confiado.

Agon cayó desplomado al piso.

Kakashi: ves a lo que me refiero….

Tsunade: si…. Ese tipo de estrategias basada en clones…

Kakashi: así es.

Neji: me mando a llamar Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: fue la señora Tsunade

Tsunade: Neji, dime que símbolos hay en la túnica del joven que acaba de ganar.

Neji: Byakugan!... esos símbolos… los he visto antes, todos los hemos visto antes… son remolinos.

Tsunade: así que no fue solo Naruto…que han venido a hacer acá. Neji, total discreción.

Neji:… si señora.

Luego de que Agon termino de golpear a Shishio y empezó a pensar en su victoria, Shishio, el verdadero, que todo este tiempo se había disfrazado usando un bunshin de un tronco de madera, se lanzo al ataque y usando su túnica para tapar su técnica del puño suave, pues no quería que se enteraran de su descendencia, dio un golpe critico pero no mortal a su adversario, haciéndolo ganador del primer combate.

Mientras el árbitro declaraba como ganador a Shishio dos personas en el lado derecho del estadio ingresaron. Toda la atención paso de la arena de combate a la zona donde se encontraba el Kazekage. Gaara se levanto de su asiento y espero a que aquella persona llegara, se saludaron amicalmente, fue en ese momento que 4 escuadrones Ambu rodearon al Kazekage, sus guardaespaldas y a aquellas dos personas. Temari y Kankuro rápidamente rodearon a Gaara y sacaron sus armas, el estadio se encontraba hipnotizado por lo que ocurría muy cerca a ellos. Uno de los líderes se le acerco a Gaara y le dijo que no podía permitir que aquellas personas estuvieran ahí, iba contra las reglas establecidas para el examen.

Temari: ellos son invitados del Kazekage….

¿?: no se preocupen… queda una tribuna libre… no creo que haya problemas si nos vamos para allá…

El líder envió la petición a la Hokage y esta respondió en forma afirmativa. Entonces vamos dijo el sujeto, mientras sacaba una kunai especial de su bolsillo y la lanzaba hacia el lugar designado, en un parpadeo las dos personas había desaparecido y se encontraba al frente de Tsunade.

Naruto: creo que con eso ha sido suficiente para ponernos en evidencia…

Hinata: si… al menos para los lideres y ninjas más importantes de la aldea.

Naruto: pero aun debemos mantener el perfil bajo…

Tsunade: viste eso Kakashi?

Kakashi (sorprendido): la técnica de mi maestro, la técnica del 4to Hokage…

Tsunade: si… ya no hay dudas, es el, Naruto y Hinata han vuelto.

Kakashi: parece que muy pocos se han dado cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, es mejor dejarlo así hasta que acaben los exámenes..

Tsunade: Gai, manda a un grupo de ninjas a que vigile a Uchiha Sasuke, con la llegada de su antiguo compañero no sabemos que pueda ocurrir

Dentro de la multitud el Uchiha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Naruto Uzumaki había vuelto, para bien o para mal lo tenía una vez más cerca.


	14. Problemas Latentes

Problemas Latentes

Ante la impresión que habia causado esa técnica a los ojos de Tsunade y sus guardias ella quiso pararse e ir a su encuentro, pero logro controlar ese impulso. Neji que aun se encontraba cerca le pregunto a su maestro por que razón la Hokage se habia quedado tan impresionada con esa técnica.

Neji: maestro, que sucede con esa técnica.

Gai: esa es la técnica del 4to Hokage, gracias a eso se le conocía como el rallo amarillo de Konoha, nadie nunca pudo igualar su velocidad…

Neji: quien podría ser capaz de haber logrado dominar esa técnica, si ni siquiera Kakashi, alumno del 4to pudo?

Gai: parece que estas perdiendo agudez mental Neji… mira hacia alla…

Neji giro su cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el lugar donde miraba Tsunade.

Neji: Hinata… que hace ahí? … con quien esta… no, no puede ser… no volvió sola…

Gai: asi es, ambos volvieron…

Neji: tengo que ir a avisarle al sr. Hiashi

Gai: a estas alturas ya debe saber que los dos están aca.

Tsunade: Gai tiene razón, el que mas me preocupa es el Uchiha… Kakashi, envía a tus mejores hombres y que vigilen a Sasuke, Gai tu has lo mismo con Hiashi… no quiero ningún otro problema…

Kakashi: Si.

Gai: Si.

Tsunade: Neji tranquilo, por ahora debemos esperar a que acabe este primer dia de los exámenes, en la noche tendremos oportunidad de conseguir mas informacion.

Luego de un par de minutos Kakashi regreso habiendo cumplido las ordenes de su líder.

Tsunade: y bien Kakashi, donde esta Sasuke.

Kakashi: se encuentra en su casa junto a Sakura, parece que no esta enterado del regreso de Naruto.

Tsunade: que se mantenga asi, al menos por ahora… no se que le pueda pasar cuando se entere.

Kakashi: como Ud. Ordene.

Tsunade: Gai, donde esta Hiashi.

Gai: acaba de abandonar el estadio, se dirige hacia el complejo Hyuga.

Tsunade: tch… que estará planeando, no lo dejen solo ni un instante.

**Calles de Konoha**

Hiashi retornaba a su complejo, necesitaba hacer planes porque lo que venia sucediendo, estos acontecimientos aunque repasados en su mente varias veces igual lo tomaron por sorpresa. Siempre pensó en el retorno de su hija, que de repente algun dia ella volveria a intentar reclamar su lugar como heredera, por eso estuvo entrenando a su hermana Hanabi todo este tiempo.

Ademas tenia una cuenta pendiente con Naruto que tenia que resolver, el asunto del "secuestro" de la heredera Hyuga no podía quedar asi, durante todo este tiempo aquel incidente los hizo ver débiles frente a los demás clanes y era tomado como un tema de burla en los lugares de recreación de los ninja, cosa que mas de una vez trajo problemas.

Mientras el aun líder del clan Hyuga se acercaba a su hogar empezó a planear como actuar, tenia que ser lo antes posible, antes que la Hokage tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, el debía ser el primero en tener un encuentro personal con el rubio y en privado muchas cosas debían resolverse entre ambos y Hiashi estaba dispuesto a todo.

**Complejo Uchiha**

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa acompañado de Sakura. El Uchiha se encontraba frente al altar que tenia en su casa, ya tenia varias horas arroddillado en frente de el completamente en silencio, al pareer tenia una llave en la mano y no e decidia a abrirlo. Por su lado Sakura se encontraba n otra habitación, siempre prefería dejar solo a Sasuke en aquellos momentos en los que recordaba su clan y les mostraba su respeto, solo en pocas ocasiones y al inico de su relación se quedaba con el. Esta fue la razón por la que ambos no recibieron ninguna noticia ni escucharon ningún chisme sobre la llegada de Naruto.

Después de algunos minutos Sasuke se acerco donde su hijo, ya habia terminado su meditación, Sakura se acerco y los vio sin interrumpir el momento. La ninja sintió un gran alivio al ver como reaccionaba Sasuke con su hijo, toda la sombra y oscuridad del pasado por fin habían quedado atrás pensó. Ahora tendrían una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida lejos de aquellos años de tristeza.

**Estadio de Konoha**

De pronto un Anbu de Konoha apareció al lado de Naruto, aunque el rubio aun vestia su túnica el Anbu lo saludo.

Anbu: Ha pasado bastante tiempo Naruto…. Hinata, me alegra que este bien.

Naruto: Capitan Yamato es un gusto volver a verlo

Yamato: me alegro que pienses asi, aunque has estado causando algo de alboroto…

Naruto: … era inevitalble… pero no quiero a hablar de eso.

Hinata: Capitan Yamato, si ya termino de saludar y no tiene nada más que hacer es mejor que se retire, no queremos meterlo en problemas.

Yamato: esta bien pero antes déjenme hacer algo por uds.

El Capitan Yamato hizo unos sellos de mano y un árbol apareció entre los tres, creció lo suficiente para brindarles sombra y también aparecieron dos sillas de madera.

Naruto: Gracias Capitan… espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Yamato: estoy seguro que me encontraras…adiós.

Hinata: (susurro)

Naruto le guiñó un ojo a Hinata y ambos se sentaron tranquilamente.

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron como cualquier espectador mientras que los murmullos recorrían la arena, hasta el arbitro del encuentro se habia dejado llevar y habia demorado el inicio del segundo combate. Ante la duda de seguir o no, el arbitro miro hacia la ubicación de la Hokage que le dio una senal para que continue.

Arbitro: ahora el turno es de Sendou del Desierto y Momochi Zeta.

N/A: Se vienen cocinando cosas nuevas dentro de la historia, asi que no solo tendremos una línea principal sino pequenos suscesos relacionados que convergirán en algun punto.

Gracias a hinayo-sempai por animarme a seguir con la historia y espero que sigan enganchados con la historia.


	15. Niebla vs Arena?

** Sendou vs Zeta  
**

**Arena de combate**

La atencion nuevamente se dirigia a la arena de combate, el arbitro llamo al primero de los gennin. De una puerta lateral salió Momochi Zeta, cargando la espada que le habia pertenecido a su hermano, el espadachín de la niebla Zabuza. Se escucharon algunas risas de parte del publico debido a la comparación de los tamaños de la espada y de su usuario, pues se podía decir que la espada era mas grande que Zeta, aquella imagen era aumentada porque Zeta llevaba la espada es forma vertical en su espalda, haciendo que una parte de la espada mas la empuñadura sobresalga varios centímetros sobre su cabeza. Cuando el guerrero de la neblina estuvo posicionado en el centro de la arena, el arbitro llamo al segundo combatiente, el representante de la arena e hijo del Kazekage, Sendou del desierto. Sendou habia cambiado su atuendo de pelea, ahora se asemejaba mas a la que uso su padre durante su juventud pero mas oscura, además de llevar varios protectores metalicos, en el reverso de las palmas de la mano, en la frente, su emblema en el brazo derecho y adornos en las munecas y cuello, muchos jounin hicieron gestos de desaprobación al verlo, fácilmente aquellos objetos podía ser usados en su contra o estorbarlo en momentos críticos de la pelea, Gaara por su lado no se sorprendió.

Ahora ambos oponentes se encontraban frente a frente, a pocos metros de distancia, el arbitro habia tomado una posición mas distante y se preparaba para dar inicio al combate.

**Tribuna - Naruto**

Ambos estaban sentados mas tranquilamente pues Naruto se habia rodeado de su guardia especial, a su alrededor cuatro sujetos lo custodiaban, todos vistiendo el emblema del remolino en sus atuendos, pero esto no era mas que otra ocurrencia del rubio, en realidad eran clones suyos que tomaron otra apariencia para asi desanimar cualquier tipo de acercamiento de extraños.

Hinata: como nos vamos a ocupar de ese asunto Naruto

Naruto: el capitán hace lo mejor para la aldea, en su tiempo confié bastante en el, es mas, lo sigo haciendo asi que solo lo confundiremos.

Hinata: quieres que lo haga yo?

Naruto: no, necesitas guardar tu chakra, yo tengo mas reservas que tu asi que es mejor que yo me haga cargo, tu tienes tus propios asuntos, recuérdalo.

Hinata: si, no puedo confiarme.

Arbitro: comiencen!

Naruto: ahora veamos al hijo de Gaara y al hermano de Zabuza.

**Arena de combate**

Ambos caminaron en circulo lentamente sin quitarse la mirada de encima, todo el estadio estaba en silencio, mientras lo hacían la espada decapitadora de Zeta se empezaba a inclinar, ahora tenia una posición diagonal en su espalda.

Zeta (pensando): lo único que se de este sujeto es que su padre es un usuario de la arena… no tengo ningún tipo de informacion… empezare con un taijutsu básico

Sendou (pensando): este sujeto viene de una familia de ninjas elite… no puedo dejar que se sienta comodo mientras peleamos…

Ambos ninja se detuvieron frente a frente y Zeta fue el primero en acercarse corriendo, a pesar de lo pesada que debía ser la espada era muy veloz, mas que cualquier otro ninja de su edad que Sendou hubiera conocido. Zeta habia planeado no dejarse llevar mucho por este primer ataque, quería comprobar las habilidades de su oponente pero sin dejar una apertura en su defensa, fue asi que cuando estuvo cerca de Sendou empezó a lanzar golpes derecha, izquierda… muchos golpes combinados con patadas, Sendou leia todos los golpes pues los bloqueaba o esquivaba de acuerdo a la potencia con que eran lanzados. Esta situación frustro un poco a Zeta porque habia estado lanzando golpes muy fuertes combinados con golpes suaves par hacer caer a Sendou en algun error pero la habilidad del hijo del Kazekage iba mas alla y no lo podría engañar con un truco tan simple.

Sendou (pensando): parece que esto será mas fácil de …. Que demonios!

Zeta habia empezado a aunmentar la velocidad de sus golpes de manera casi imperceptible, Sendou ya no podía seguir todos los golpes y empezó a recibir daño.

Sendou (pensando): no puedo seguir a esta distancia.

Los golpes lanzados por Zeta habían alzado una nube de polvo que se fue aclarando poco a poco, y saliendo de esa nube fue visto Sendou, sobándose los antebrazos.

Sendou: tienes buena velocidad y buenos golpes.

Zeta: Y eso que recién estamos empezando.

Zeta (pensando): demonios, a pesar de todo eso no uso ninguna técnica, tanto esfuerzo por nada.

Sendou: ahora es mi turno… veamos si puedes manejarlo.

Ahora fue Sendou quien avanzo, el ninja de la niebla se encontraba confiado porque habia demostrado tener mas velocidad que el hace unos segundos, y también al inicio asi sucedió, los golpes de Sendou no llegaban a conectar pero de un momento a otro un derechazo impacto en la cara de Zeta y este dio un salto hacia atrás para volver medir los daños.

Zeta (pensando): que ha pasado? Su velocidad no cambio y la distancia la tenia bien medida… que clase de técnica esta usando…

Sendou: yo también tengo mis cartas.

Luego de ese comentario ambos salieron hacia adelante, el nivel de taijutsu era bastante alto aun para muchos chuunin y algunos jounin. El intercambio de golpes estaba siendo ganado por Zeta por un ligero margen. En uno de los golpes fuertes que lanzo, Sendou logro esquivarlo haciendo que perdiera algo de equilibrio y se pasara de largo un par de pasos. El ninja de la arena quiso aprovechar para conectar un golpe en la espada de Zeta, pero usando su palma derecha, este golpeo la empunadura de su espada haciendo que la hoja se levantara golpeando en la mandibula a Sendou.

Zeta: jajajaja no creías que la tenia de adorno verdad?

Sendou (pensando): demonios, con esa velocidad si seguimos asi terminare perdiendo, y eso que aun no desenvaina su espada, tendre que usar esta técnica para defenderme, aunque intentare mantenerla oculta.

Ahora con mas animo por tener una forma poco convencional de golpear aparte del taijutsu normal Zeta se lanzo al ataque, después de un par de minutos golpeándolo, este se dio cuenta que no le estaba haciendo daño, al contrario, sus puños y piernas estaban heridas, como si hubiera estado golpeando algo muy duro. Al ver nuevamente a Sendou, se dio cuenta que los adornos que habia llevado al inicio del combate no estaban ahí, solo quedaba su protector la aldea y sus ropas eran mas claras.

Zeta: con que era eso… parecido a tu padre, se podía esperar algo asi…

Sendou: no se lo que quieres decir…

Zeta: no tienes porque ocultarlo mas, puedo verlo claramente, esas partículas de metal flotando a tu alrededor, fue por eso que me golpeaste fuera de tu rango al inicio del combate y también fue por eso que mis golpes no te afectaban y era yo el que estaba siendo lastimado.

Sendou: … eres mas observador de lo que pensé, crei que te lo podría ocultar mas tiempo. Ahora que lo sabes tendre que acabar con esto mas rápido.

Sendou hizo unos sellos de manos y las partículas metalicas que flotaban a su alrededor empezaron a formar objetos como lanzas… luego extendió su mano izquierda y todas aquellas formas salieron a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo /

Zeta: es inútil, puedo esquivarlas sin problemas.

Sendou: entonces veamos que te parece esto.

Abriendo el puño de su mano izquierda, los objetos parecidos a lanzas se separaron en cientos de agujas todos dirigidas a Zeta.

Zeta empezó a correr, esquivando las primeras agujas pero las demás iba a ser imposible si seguía por ese camino, asi que dio un gran salto hacia adelante y se volteo dándole cara al ataque de su oponente, pero en pleno salto usando su pie, pateo su espada por la punta y esta salió de su empuñadura clavándose en la tierra al frente de Zeta, este la uso como escudo logrando desviar todo el ataque de Sendou.

Sendou: asi que por fin entra en juego tu espada…

Zeta: y eso no es todo… arte ninja: banco de niebla!

Una espesa niebla empezó a rodear la arena de combate, poco a poco Sendou perdió visión del campo de batalla, era igual que estar ciego, no podía ver nada mas alla de su propia nariz. Era la misma técnica que usaba su hermano antes de usar sus técnicas de asesinato silencioso, si Zeta era tan solo la mitad de talentoso que su hermano se encontraría en graves problemas. Sendou solo podía escuchar ahora al publico, la mayoría quejándose que no podían ver nada de lo que sucedia, esto lo distraía.

Sendou (pensando): maldición ahora tendre que ponerme a la defensiva mientras averiguo alguna forma de atacar. Por ahora cubriré mis puntos vitales.

Usando su técnica de metal formo una cobertura sobre ellos para poder bloquear cualquier tipo de ataque

Continuara….

….

N/A: vaya la pelea se alargo y alargo… ya viene la 2da parte de la pelea. Gracias por sus comentarios.


	16. Niebla vs Hierro

Niebla vs Hierro

Poco a poco la niebla se fue haciendo mas densa, era como si aquella nube lo estuviera devorando, cada segundo que pasaba Sendou se sentí mas intranquilo, pero aun asi ningún ataque había empezado… eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Sendou sabia que no podía quedarse quieto asi que empezó a correr hacia un extremo de la arena intentando eliminar puntos ciegos pero no importaba cuanto corria, nunca llegaba a un extremo, era como si hubiera sido capturado en un genjutsu.

Sendou: demonios!... tengo que salir de aca… liberación!

Sendou esperaba que todo hubiera sido una ilusión pero la niebla era real, cada vez su mente se cansaba mas cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder y apoyar una rodilla en el piso, cuando vio que el golpe lo había dañado a pesar de su armadura tomo una decisión algo difícil… tendria que hacer esa técnica…

Zeta: no deberías quedarte pensando tanto tiempo…

Zeta había aprovechado ese segundo de reflexión de Sendou para colocarse atrás de el y hacer pasar su cabeza por el agujero de la espada decapitadora y sacundiendo la espada con todo su fuerza el ninja de la arena fue lanzado violentamente contra un extremo de la arena, golpeándose duramente, … probablemente un par de costillas rotas.

Sendou: que mal momento para ese ataque… justo cuando empezaba a…

Zeta ataco nuevamente, atacaba con secuencias rapidas de golpe pero Sendou parecía que podía bloquear todos sus ataques sin ningún problema

Zeta (pensando): por que puede saber por donde ataco… no tiene sentido, no debería ser capaz de ver nada…

La técnica del banco de niebla era bastante agotadora, era una técnica que le demandaba estar usando su chacra para evitar que la niebla se disperse y tanta energía no estaba dándole ninguna venta despues del primer golpe… sudor caia por la frente de Zeta.

Zeta (pensando):… hay algo que no cuadra, por que de repente empezó a detener todos mis ataques, y por que los defiende, si fuera yo recibiría el ataque cn mi armadura y aprovecharía ese momento en contra atacar con un golpe fulminante…

Sendou apareció sorpresivamente enfrente de el y con una patada giratoria en el pecho saco volando z Zeta que se golpeo contra un árbol y lo partió en dos.

Sendou: ahora eres tu quien no se debería distraer!

Zeta: dime como es posible que supieras donde estaba, mi técnica es de las mejores…

Sendou: eso lo sabras despues de que gane este torneo

Zeta: engreído…

Poco a poco la niebla fue cediendo, Zeta no podía arriesgarse a mantener durante mucho mas la técnica porque se quedaría sin chacra, pero fue en ese momento que Sendou ataco, la fuerza de los ataques hizo que la niebla se dispersara mas rápido, cuando por fin pudieron verse frente a frente algo soprendio a Zeta, Sendoy también se encontraba cubiero en sudor, como si hubiera usando una gran cantidad de chakra.

Zeta (pensando): esta cansado? si solo se ha defendido… en que momento pudo usar su chakra…

Sendou (pensando): demonios, use demasiado chakra, tengo que acabar con esto pronto…

Por fin Zeta saco su espada y aunque mucho mas grande que el, la podía sostener por la empuñadura y blandirla sin ninguna dificultad, ahora veras porque poseo esta espada…

Zeta sabia que con la espada tenia ventaja de distancia y podía hacer cosas bastante diferente al taijutsu normal y podría tomar por sorpresa a Sendou, y era cierto, el ninja de la arena tenia poca experiencia contra espadas y menos con una tan grande.

Zeta lanzo su espada contra Sendou, se salto y la espada paso por debajo de el, esta se clavo en el extremo de la arena, el ninja de la niebla aprovecho que Sendou no tenia punto de apoyo y lo ataco desde abajo lanzándolo mas arriba aun, mientras Sendou era lanzado hacia el cielo, Zeta corrió hacia el extremo de la arena y mientras que con su mano izquierda sacaba su espada del muro con sus pies se impulsaba hacia arriba para continuar el ataque, Sendou parecía no reacciona y a penas pudo esquivar el golpe con la espada que venia hacia su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, pero no pudo esquivar la patada de Zeta que le siguió, usando el mismo impulso de su primer golpe, el ninja de la niebla aprovecho el giro para conectar un segundo golpe, Sendou se encontraba ahora en el suelo bastante adolorido. Zeta siguió su ataque u desde el cielo lanzo su espada hacia donde se encontraba Sendou y para darle mayor potencia, el se había parado en la empuñadura, era un golpe mortal..

Sendou (pensando): aun no estoy derrotado y creo que he visto un patrón…

Sendou logro salir de la trayectoria y la espada se enterró toda en la tierra menos la empuñadura, nuevamente frente a frente, Zeta saco la espada sin ningun problema, estaba acostumbrado al peso de la espada que parecía una parte más de su cuerpo.

Zeta empezó a correr hacia la posición de Sendou, a unos metros de distancia lanzo la espada hacia arriba y empezó a atacar nuevamente, lanzando combinaciones de puños y patadas, ambos intentaban ahorrar su chakra, Sendou fue obligado a retroceder, cuando de pronto vio la sombra de la espada sobre el, esa era la trampa que le habían preparado y casi funciona, pero con un giro hacia atrás salió de peligro, la espada nunca toco el piso, antes que cayera Zeta lanzo una patada a la espada y esta salió como un misil hacia el abdomen de Sendou, este recibió el golpe con toda su fuerza, para suerte de el, la parte con filo no fue la que impacto pero aun asi fue como si lo hubiera golpeado un muro de metal.

Sendou (pensando): ya fue suficiente de analizar, es momento de ganar.

Zeta (pensando): ya no me queda mucha mas energía para seguir peleando a este ritmo, tendre que usar lo que me queda de chakra…

Sendou (pensando): ahora viene lo arriesgado…

Zeta tomo su distancia, unos 10 metros, respiro profundo como intentando tomar lo último de energía que le quedaba…

Zeta: arte ninja! elemental de agua!

Sendou nunca había escuchado de esta técnica, no sabía que esperar, solo sabía que tenía que estar atento porque solo tendría una oportunidad.

En ese momento los pies de Sendou se quedaron plantados en el piso, dos manos gigantes de agua lo tenían sujeto mientras que lo que seguía del cuerpo del elemental de agua se seguía formando, mas manos aparecían y lo sujetaban de su cuerpo y manos, pero otras manos no lo sujetaban sino que lo golpeaban e itentaban ahogarlo, Sendou se encontraba en grandes problemas, había estado esperando una oportunidad para atacar pero si seguía de esta forma su plan no funcionaria, de pronto el elemental de agua exploto y Sendou cayo al piso respirando con dificultad.

Zeta se encontraba en un estado de cansancio extremo, parecía que su cuerpo ya no podía con la carga pero su fuerza de voluntad lo empujaba a seguir peleando, fue de esta forma que llego a estar frente a frente con Sendou.

Zeta: he ganado… acepta tu derrota…

Sendou: aun no… arte ninja: armadura de hierro..

En ese momento todo el hierro que no había aparecido durante la pelea apareció en el cuerpo de Zeta cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza, dejando un pequeño espacio libre a la altura del corazón…

Sendou (pensando): ahora lo agotador…

Sendou empezó a enviar su chakra a la armadura de hierro, haciéndola mas pesada, mucho mas pesada de lo normal, esto agregado al cansancio de Zeta hizo que el ninja de la neblina empezara a caer pesadamente, Sendou aprovecho esto y conecto un tremendo golpe en el pecho de Zeta que casi lo hace desfallecer..

Sendou: ahora el ultimo golpe… pero si te rindes te dejare vivir..

Zeta: jamás…

Sendou: entonces… descansa en paz…

Cuando su golpe se dirigía hacia el corazón de Zeta un muro de arena apareció entre ellos y debido a la fuerza del golpe Sendou salió expulsado hacia atrás…

Gaara: Hokage, creo que el resultado es obvio aunque por muy poco, mi representante ha ganado y las reglas dicen que nada de muertes…

Tsunade: yo no soy arbitro para decidir… dejemos que la persona encargada juzgue.

El arbitor se acerco y levantando su mano derecha apunto a Sendou y lo declaro como ganador.

En el piso Zeta se encontraba respirando con dificultad y no se podía parar por su cuenta, pero una mano de arena lo ayudo a levantarse mientras llegaban los médicos. La arena se transformo en un clon de Gaara y lo felicito por el combate.

Gaara: fue una gran demostración, no crei que fuera a haber alguien mas de ese nivel aca…

y el clon se desvaneció…

Naruto: no sabia que te habías vuelto tan sentimental… jajajajaja

Gaara: tss… ese nivel no se ve todos los dias

Ambos ninjas fueron llevados a salas de recuperación, el combate había dejado agotado hasta a los espectadores, ya llegaba el fin del dia y muchas cosas pasarían hasta que las peleas empezaran de nuevo

NA:Los invito a mi blog cuya direccion esta en mi perfil.


	17. Un respiro - parte 1

Un respiro – parte 1

El combate había terminado, los eventos de ese día habían concluido pero nadie se movía de sus asientos. Todos miraban hacia la tribuna donde se encontraba Naruto, no se querían mover por ningún motivo.

Naruto sintió las miradas de los pobladores de la aldea, se sintió un poco incomodo por tener toda la atención para él en ese momento.

Hinata: Naruto, será mejor que nos retiremos.

Naruto: si, antes vamos donde Gaara, quiero saber si tiene algún plan para más tarde.

Hinata: está bien, vamos.

Así, como en un parpadeo ambos están a unos pasos de Gaara. Naruto se acerco y le susurro algo al oído, Gaara se quedo pensativo y luego de unos segundos le dijo que no había problema, que haría los arreglos necesarios pero que no podía impedir el ingreso a ciertas personas, dirigiendo su mirada a Temari.

Naruto: no hay problema, mientras las cosas no se salgan de control. Ahora nos retiramos, nos vemos luego.

**Tribuna de Tsunade**

Tsunade: Kakashi, Yamato se encuentra en posición?

Kakashi: si, se encuentra al final del corredor, donde se encuentra la salida del lugar donde estaba Naruto.

Tsunade: bien, vamos, si lo encuentro en persona no podrá negarse a conversar conmigo.

Tsunade se levanto de su sitio y se retiro de la tribuna, pero usando pasadizos privados para los invitados importantes, se dirigió hasta el otro sector, donde se encontraba Yamato esperando la salida del rubio. Pasados unos minutos se encontraron con el capitán.

Yamato: Hokage, llega justo a tiempo, debería estar por salir.

Tsunade: eso espero, necesito hablar con él.

Minutos despues nadie salía por el pasadizo, la espera se hacía más larga y los animos empezaban a gitarse.

Tsunade: Yamato, tus semillas… usalas.

Yamato: eso hago, la señal viene de adentro, se supone que sigue ahí.

Tsunade: no lo creo, entremos …

Una vez adentro no encontraron a nadie, el lugar estaba vacío. Pero mirando bien, ahí, en medio del pasillo se encontraba la semilla que Yamato había dejado en el piso para que se pegara a Naruto y asi poder seguirlo.

Tsunade: parece que ya se sabia ese truco…

Yamato: esa no fue la única que deje, si me concentro podre encontrar las otras..

Tsunade: bien, buscalo y vamos

Minutos despues los cuatro se encontraban siguiendo la señal que Yamato había dejado en algún lugar del cuerpo de Naruto. El sol se empezaba a ocultar, debían apresurarse, muchas cosas podían ocurrir en la oscuridad.

**Calles de Konoha**

Naruto y Hinata habían cambiado su apariencia para poder caminar por las calles sin llamar la atención, ya habían burlado el seguimiento de Yamato así que podían estar tranquilos. Naruto la había llevado por lugares de la aldea donde vendia de todo, hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa, en las vitrinas se podían ver los trajes típicos para las mujeres, de distintos colores y tamaños.

Naruto (sonriendo): por fin llegamos

Hinata: que hacemos aca?

Naruto (sonriendo): no es obvio, hemos venido a comprarte un traje para esta noche.

Hinata (sonrojandose): esta noche? pero si tenemos mucho por hacer…

Naruto (sonriendo): vamos Hinata, necesitamos un respiro..

Naruto se coloco detrás de ella y la empezó a empujar suavemente dentro de la tienda. Una campana sono haciendo saber a los encargados que habían nuevo clientes.

encargado: buenas tarde… que necesitan..

Naruto: buenas, estamos buscando un vestido tradicional de noche para mi esposa, tenemos un evento esta noche.

encargado: esta bien… no se preocupen

**Complejo de Gaara**

Habian pasado muchas horas desde que habían terminado las peleas. Gaara se encontraba descansando en su habitación, faltaba poco para que llegaran. Naruto le había pedido que hicieran una pequeña fiesta en la noche, se encontraba preocupado por Hinata y el reencuentro con su familia por lo que quería que se distrajera un poco de ese ambiente.

Sendou se encontraba dormido, además mañana continuarían los combates por lo que tenia que descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas, al igual que el hijo de Naruto, por lo que esta fiesta seria solo entre ellos.

Por fin se escucho el sonido de una campana que indicaba la llegada de Naruto, pero en su lugar apareció su hermana con su invitado, Temari había traido a Shikamaru a pesar de las negativas de Gaara, contra una personalidad como la de su hermana, Gaara casi sentía pena por el usuario de las sombras, pero ya se encontraban ahí asi que no podía botarlo, ambos ingresaron al lugar donde iban a cenar

Ambos ingresaron, el detrás de ella. Gaara se sento en un extremo de la mesa, Temari a su izquierda y al lado de ella, Shikamaru. Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente llamaron a la puerta.

Eran Naruto y Hinata

N/A: disculpen por escribir tan poco pero por ahora no puedo escribir mas, no se si desean capitulos cortos como este, o capitulos mas largos

gracias por seguirme a pesar de todo :D


	18. Un respiro - parte 2

Naruto y Hinata entraron al complejo de Gaara y fueron directo hasta la mesa donde estaban reunidos los demás. Ambos saludaron a todos, no hubo ninguna señal de incomodidad por su parte al tener que saludar a Shikamaru que sabia bien que era una excelente oportunidad para obtener algo de información sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Naruto y su regreso a la aldea.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos se repartieron unas bebidas con licor, como celebración por los resultados del primer dia, estaban un poco fuertes, como era de esperar Hinata casi no toco su vaso aunque si bebió unos sorbos. Naruto por su lado, había desarrollado cierto gusto recordando los momentos que paso con Jiraiya. Temari realmente no dejaba el vaso tranquilo, Shikamaru podía ver su futuro hecho un infierno si no lograba controlar los habitos de bebida de Temari. Gaara era la moderación en persona, despues de todo era un Kage y tenia que mantener cierto nivel, aunque ganas no le faltaban para relajarse un rato.

Luego de que las bebidas hicieran su trabajo y mientras esperaban la comida, la conversación entre los invitados empezó, como era de esperar la alegría de Naruto hizo que el ambiente se relajara, Shikamaru sabía que su presencia no era bienvenida por la mayoría y que estaba ahí.

Naruto: vamos Shikamaru, relajare un poco, no es que estemos molestos de que hayas venido.

Hinata: Naruto, controlate, no digas cosas asi…

Naruto: es que lo veo mas serio de lo normal… oye Temari, haz algo para que se relaje

Temari: este no se rie por nada, puedes creer que nunca me ha dicho nada bonito?

Naruto: claro que si, como una madre como la de el y una futura esposa como tu no creo que le queden muchos animos

Temari: maldito imbécil que quieres decir..

Hinata: tranquilos… no podemos comportarnos asi en la mesa de Gaara..

Naruto: tranquila Hinata, y bebe un poco mas, te veo un poco palida

Naruto tomo un vaso y se lo dio de beber a Hinata, luego de unos minutos ella estaba colorada y ahora también animaba la conversación y hasta se aliaba con Temari para molestar a Naruto. Por su lado, Shikamaru seguía un poco tenso y aunque conversaba e intentaba ser parte de la conversación, en su interior intentaba interpretar de distintas formas los comentarios que escuchaba para intentar obtener algo de información.

Momentos despues, en realidad, botellas despues, llego la comida.

Naruto: Shikamaru, disfruta la comida y deja de intentar encontrar significados ocultos a nuestra conversación, hoy estamos aca solo para divertirnos asi que te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo.

Shikamaru: no se a lo que te refieres..

Temari: eres un idiota, todos nos hemos dado cuenta pero no quisimos decir nada, asi que mejor disfruta de la comida, no hay nada que decir sobre otras cosas.

Naruto: oye Gaara por que tan callado, acaso porque tu mujer no esta aca?

Gaara: …no juegues con tu vida Naruto…

Naruto: yo se que estas triste, pero no se puede hacer nada..

Gaara:…

Hinata: no lo molestes …

Mientras comían, se podía ver el cariño y amor que había entre Naruto y Hinata y que era algo nuevo para Shikamaru, que nunca los había visto asi, solo recordaba a una timida Hinata de sus épocas de estudiante.

Temari: ojala aprensas algo de ellos, creo que merezco un poco de cariño de vez en cuando

Shikamaru: ehhh?

Naruto: jajajaja tiene razón Shikamaru, eres mu frio jajaja deberías de ser mas cariñoso..

Mientras decía esto Naruto tomo a Hinata pot la cintura y la sento en su pierna mientras le masajeaba el cuello y le hacia cosquillas, Shikamaru se enrojeció de la vergüenza mientras todos los demás se reian. Hinata hacia lo que podía para darle algunos bocados de comida a Naruto, asi ambos demostraban su amor. Shikamaru se quedo pensando que nunca había hecho algo ni siquiera 100 veces menor por Temari, algo de culpa lo hizo sentirse mal, despues de todo ya estaban en una relación oficial.

De esta forma Shikamaru se olvido de intentar obtener alguna idea de por qué Naruto había llegado a la aldea. Antes de que fuera muy tarde y para dejar descansar a Sendou, Gaara dio por terminada la cena. Fue de esta forma que todos menos Gaara salieron del complejo, Temari iba a acompañar a Shikamaru a su casa y Naruto con Hinata iban a ir al lugar donde estaban quedándose.

Shikamaru pensó que al menos lograría saber donde poder ubicar a Naruto asi que de forma sutil empezó a caminar hacia el lugar opuesto de su casa. Asi estuvieron caminando durante varios minutos, conversando de cosas sin importancia y riéndose, hasta que Hinata se disculpo con todos y dijo que debían retirarse a descansar. Shikamaru se ofreció a dejarlos ya que las bebidas habían hecho que Naruto no sea muy confiable.

Hinata: no es necesario Shikamaru, Naruto no esta tan mal y para decir la verdad, hace un tiempo que ya nos fuimos.. disculpa

dos nubes de humo explotaron, habían sido dos clones de sombra desde. Shikamaru se quede perplejo, cuando habían hecho los clones, al momento de salir? durante la cena? acaso fueron los reales a la cena o siempre fueron clones?... Temari sacudió a Shikamaru y le dijo que en lugar de pensar en Naruto, pensara en ella, que sentía celos de la manera en que sus amigos llevaban su relación en comparación al temano de hielo que era la suya.

Shikamaru recordando lo que había visto esa noche decidió poner de su lado y de forma sorpresiva cargo a Temari y se la llevo saltando por los techos.

N/A: con esto terminamos "un respiro" entre los exámenes chuunin, espero sigan leyendo mi historia, saludos. ojala puedan ir a mi perfil y visitar mi blog y dejar algún comentario si les gusta. .com


	19. Noche de tensión, mañana de Hyuga

Noche de tensión, mañana de Hyuga

Para la mayoría de los lideres y ninjas importantes de la aldea, esta había sido una noche de sorpresas y preocupasion, pero para Tsunade y su gente de confianza había sido mucho mas que eso, la tensión era gigante, no podían predecir como iba areaccionar Sasuke Uchiha ante las noticias de la llegada de su ex compañero de equipo a la aldea. La Hokage ya tenia vigilado al Uchiha y por el momento habían logrado evitar que la noticia llegara a sus oídos.

**Complejo Uchiha**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el patio de su casa, era una noche sin nubes y el viento corria ligeramente, los arboles hacían u ruido apacible pero hacían sombras que antes el hubiera usado para atacar a sus oponentes, ahora solo las miraba detenidamente. Sin embargo había algo en el ambiente que no lo dejaba tranquilo, esto había empezado hace varias horas pero no estaba completamente seguro a que se debía. Su comportamiento nunca delato que se sentía algo intranquilo ni que había descubierto que lo vigilaban.

Sasuke (pensando): crei que la aldea ya confiaba mas en mi… parece que nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido

Mirando a las estrellas, una de ella brillaba con mayor intensidad que las otras, una que estaba apartada del resto de grupol grupo, ese tranquilamente podría ser yo pensó, sin ninguna familia… en ese momento recordó a su ex compañero de equipo Naruto, el tampoco tenia familia, es mas, el nunca conoció a sus padres y nunca tuvo a nadie, a diferencia de el que si llego a conocerlos…

Sasuke (pensando): nuestras historias pudieron intercambiarse… cualquiera pudo haber tenido el destino del otro…

Fue en ese instante que la estrella que estuvo observando se torno de color rojo/anaranjado y el Uchiha por una fracción de segundo perdió su tranquilidad, su sharingan estuvo a punto de activarse pero logro contenerse, sin embargo es pequeño aumento de chakra alerto a los ninja que lo seguían.

Algo anda mal, le susurro un ninja a su compañero, algo acaba de pasar, repórtalo inmediatamente. Y aunque no sabían que había sucedido exactamente, podían entender que lo que habían sentido no llevaría a nada bueno.

Sasuke se sento nuevamente y empezó a respirar profundamente para traquilizarse. Esucho unos pasos atrás de el pero ya sabia quien era sin necesidad de voltear.

Sasuke: Saku…

De pronto una espada estaba en su cuello y una sombra atrás de el lo tenia sujeto de la cabeza, Sasuke no podía ver quien era ni sentir ninguna presencia.

¿?: veo que has estado ocupado mientras estabas aca… seria una pena que…

En ese momento otros pasos se escucharon en la casa y la sombra desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Sakura: Sasuke, que haces despierto… por que estas sudando, tienes fiebre?

Sasuke: no te acerques! esto bien.. solo vuelve a tu cama… (respirando agitamente)

Sakura: algo ha pasado?

Sasuke: te he dicho que estoy bien, solo vete…

Sasuke se encontraba en shock pero intentaba ocultarlo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo habían sorprendido de esa manera, acaso había imaginado todo? No, todo había sido real y aunque quisiera negarlo parecía que las cosas se habían puesto en marcha.

…

**Estadio de Konoha**

Una nueva mañana empezaba y la gente acudia nuevamente a llenar el estadio donde por fin participaría su representante, el chico Hyuga que venia con un historial impresionante y que se rumoreaba desde ya que seria el nuevo líder del clan cuando tuviera la edad adecuada, la gente de la aldea no tenia dudas de que su victoria seria total, a pesar de que el otro joven misterioso había logrado sorprenderlos en el primer dia. Despues de todo, - Hyuga tenia el byakugan y dominaba la mayoría de técnicas del puño suave de su clan, que solo ellos conocían y nunca se daban a conocer a quienes no pertenecieran.

Para sorpresa de la Hokage, Naruto no había acudido ese dia a la tribuna a ver el encuentro, parece que ya sabia que le tenían preparada una "emboscada" para poder conversar con el, es mas, Gaara tampoco sabia de esto, asi que Kakashi ni pudo obtener información cuando le quiso preguntar.

Nuevamente el arbitro salió a la zona de combate y llamo al primer participante.

Arbitro: y ahora, el primer participante… viene de una nueva aldea… su nombre es… bueno… el representante de la nueva aldea!

Shishio se acero caminando tranquilamente cubierto con su túnica celeste, le susurro algo al arbitro y este comento para todos…

Arbitro: aplausos para Shishio!

Las tribunas lo ignoraron, solo unos cuantos aplausos se pudieron escuchar, se notaba que peleaba contra el representante local.

Arbitro: a continuación, el representante de Konoha… -Hyuga!

El estadio casi se cae por el aliento del publico, el Hyuga estaba en boca de todos y hasta los jounin de su aldea lo alababan por su rápido progreso, pero esta competencia estaba lleno de grandes ninja, y aunque había sido derrotados, Agon y Zeta podrían haber peleado de igual a igual con el pensaban muchos.

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente…

Desde el monumento al 4to Naruto y Hinata se encontraban viendo el combate, Hinata usaba su byakugan para poder verlo y le pasaba el chakra de sus ojos a Naruto para que el también pudiera observar, aunque era algo agotador, ya había logrado dominar este poder y estaba casi acostumbrada.

Naruto: por fin va a empezar!

Arbitro: Comiencen!

tan tan taaaaan!


	20. Hyuga y Uzumaki

**Hyuga y Uzumaki**

Luego de que el arbitro dio la señal de inicio, el Hyuga avanzo rápidamente acortando la distancia con su oponente para poder usar su especialidad, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, este esperaba que Shishio tomara su distancia y evitara este tipo de combate tan desventajoso pero para su sorpresa, su oponente también avanzo rápidamente y en segundos se encontraban frente a frente, el único sorprendido parecía ser – Hyuga

Hyuga (pensando): pero que cree que hace, acaso no sabe que la especialidad de mi clan es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?, lo hare pagar por su error…

En ese instante empezó a lanzar golpes de taijutsu simple para medir el nivel de su enemigo. Todos sus golpes eran bloqueados sin ningún problema, pero se dio cuenta que los bloqueos que usaba no le servirían para nada cuando usara el puño suave, asi que siguió insistiendo con golpes normales para que Shishio se acostumbrara a estos golpes y en determinado momento cambiar a su técnica especial y terminar el combate.

Luego de casi un minuto de intercambios continuos, - Hyuga tampoco había recibido ningún golpe por lo que sabía que estaban en igualdad de condiciones y la única diferencia vendría a la hora de usar su chakra, solo que este no le daría tiempo para usarlo porque pensaba dejarlo inconsciente en el próximo intercambio de golpes. Retrocendiendo un poco para respirar, el Hyuga cambio su postura ligeramente y activo su Byakugan sin necesidad de sellos, Shishio se percato de esto, pero no cambio su posición.

Hyuga (pensando): perfecto, no sabe lo que le espera…

Shishio (pensando): parece que quiere acabarlo ya, que impaciente…

El Hyuga lanzo un golpe al piso levantando una nube de polvo que dificultaba la vista de Shishio, este retrocedió unos pasos intentando alejarse para recobrar la visión, pero fue un poco tarde, ya tenia a su oponente en frente y su secuencia de golpes había empezado, Shishio empezó a defenderse..

Hyuga (pensando): hay algo raro… no se supone que use este tipo de defensa…

Shishio ya sabía que los golpes de este intercambio no los podía bloquear de forma convencional, asi que en lugar de usar sus palmas y antebrazos para hacerlo, simplemente golpeaba los puños de su oponente y los desviaba completamente, de esta forma evitaba ser golpeado y ahorraba chakra, el Hyuga se empezó a desesperar, era casi imposible que alguien pudiera aplicar esta defensa sin haber peleado muchas veces con un ninja del clan Hyuga, evidentemente, no conocía el pasado de su adversario.

Al ver esto, el Hyuga retrocedió para poder tranquilizarse y pensar en lo que había sucedido, no podía desesperarse.

Hyuga (pensando): esto no puede estar pasando… ha bloqueado mi técnica…

Shishio se encontraba respirando de forma un poco agitada y se podía ver el sudor cayendo por su rostro, si bien no había usado mucho chakra para defenderse, la cantidad de concentración que tenia que aplicar para esto era mucho mas de la normal, esto generaba un cansancio mental y físico a tener en cuenta, era mejor que no use esa defensa muy seguido, pensó.

Ahora bien, el Hyuga entendió que no debía tomar a la ligera a su oponente, por lo que decidió pelear seriamente y no tratar de acelerar el fin del combate, para estom tendría que usar técnicas como 8 trigramas: 64 palmas o la rotación celestial, que ya había dominado. Sin embargo esperaba guardar estas técnicas para la final y asi sorprender a todos los espectadores.

Shishio se encontraba recordando acerca de la estrategia que había desarrollado gracias a los onsejos de su madre Hinata.

_flashback no jutsu_

_Hinata: ahora que ya aprendiste estas técnicas, depende de ti perfeccionarlas y no conformarte con esto, si bien estas tecnicnas han sido pasadas por generaciones, es necesario que tu mismo las mejores de acuerdo a tus habilidades._

_Shishio: pero no entiendo por que, se supone que estas técnicas no tienen debilidades.._

_Hinata: eso es cierto si te enfrentas a alguien que no las conozca, pero si te encuentras con alguien inteligente y capaz del clan, esto podría jugar en tu contra…_

_Shishio: sigo sin entender_

_Hinata: te lo mostrare... atacame con…_

_Momentos despues Shishio se encontraba en el piso casi desmayado y sin poder usar su chakra._

_Hinata: viste lo que sucedió?_

_Shishio: ahora entiendo… no pensaba que lo pudieran usar asi en mi contra.._

_Hinata: Ahora vámonos, que no podras usar tu chakra por algunos días, asi que me ayudaras en la casa…_

_Shishio: -_-"_

_fin flashback no jutsu_

Ahora el turno de Shishio de atacar, o al menos eso suponía – Hyuga pero este no daba señales de inicar ninguna agresión, se mantenía en una posición defensiva, como invitándolo a atacar y luego de tomarse un tiempo para analizar la situación se decidió a atacarlo. Nuevamente inicio su ataque con el junken o puño suave y estos eran desviados completamente pero este solo era el inicio del plan que habira tramado, una vez que se encuentre lo bastante cerca usaría la rotación celestial para generar una gran onda de impacto que Shishio no podría bloquear.

Hyuga (pensando): un poco mas… un poco mas

Shishio (pensando): esto no tiene sentido, debe estar tramando algo…

Hyuga (pensando): Ahora!

Fue en el momento en que estuvieron lo más cerca posible que el Hyuga inicio el giro a toda velocidad y la onda de choque envió a Shishio contra la pared de la arena, tal había sido la fuerza del golpe que su rostro quedo a la vista de todos y aunque los que estaban más lejos no podían verlo bien, los de las primeras filas empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Ese rostro y cabello era muy similar al de Naruto y aunque habían pocas dudas entre los espectadores, el resto ato cabos rápidamente y se dieron cuenta que el hijo del cuarto Hokage y la ex heredera del clan Hyuga habían tenido un hijo y se encontraba frente a ellos. Nadie había pensado en esa posibilidad, las miradas empezaron a dirigirse hacia el lugar que ocupaban Hiashi Hyuga y su hija y ahora heredera del clan Hanabi Hyuga.

Hiashi (pensando): no puedo creer que hallan llegado a este punto, ensuciar la sangre de nuestra familia con la de un simple ninja..

Hanabi: no te preocupes padre, fijate bien, ese niño no tiene nuestros ojos, no ha heredado nada de nuestra familia..

Hiashi: los tres deben ser castigados por esto… y aunque no tenga los ojos no podemos permitir que alguien con siquiera una parte de nuestra sangre ande sin control, tendremos que hacer algo…

Shishio: vaya vaya, que buen golpe me diste… por poco y no la cuento (mientras se agarraba la cabeza). Hey! donde esta mi capucha… demonios… igual ya es my tarde, ya me vieron…

Fue asi que el hijo de Naruto y Hinata se paro en el medio de la arena y vio a su alrededor, viendo las reacciones de las diferentes personas, pero algo raro ocurrió, no era lo que Shishio esperaba, el sonido de aplausos se empezó a escuchar en la arena, poco a poco se fue expandiendo y la mayoría de asistentes se levanto de sus asientos y empezó a gritar y a aplaudir, otros iniciaron el grito de UZUMAKI! UZUMAKI! que fue escuchado hasta afuera del estadio. – Hyuga estaba sorprendido y no solo por el nombre que estaba siendo gritado en las tribunas, sino también porque su oponente se encontraba frente a el sin ningún tipo de daño externo o interno.

Hyuga: dime como hiciste para poder pararte después de ese golpe… deberías estar inconsciente..

Shishio: es verdad, pero como ves no me ha pasado nada, parece que tus ojos no son tan especiales como creías…

Hyuga: además, dime por que gritan ese nombre…

Shishio: es el mi nombre y el de mi padre! yo soy Shishio Uzumaki.

Hyuga: entonces tu madre es … Hinata Hyuga…

Shishio: si, ella es mi madre…

Hyuga (riendo): perfecto,.. es hora de recumerar la dignidad de mi clan que fue pisoteada por su desaparición… voy a pelear en serio, voy a pelear por mi clan! por los HYUGA!

NA: otro capitulo seguido del otro :3 seguimos avanzando en la historia... no tengo idea por que parte estaremos, predicciones y comentarios se agradecen :D

si pueden visiten mi blog, la direccion esta en mi perfil, solo hagan copiar y pegar :)


	21. Ojos Blancos

Ojos Blancos

**Arena de combate**

El Hyuga empezó a atacar nuevamente, lanzaba golpes rápidamente pero nunca perdiendo su técnica, Shishio solo retrocedía y bloqueaba los golpes que pudieran hacer contacto con su cuerpo. La pelea ya no solo era por un titulo sino por sus familias, cada uno tenia un punto de vista que quería defender, - Hyuga no podía perdonar que el clan más importante de la aldea haya recibido tanta humillación. Shishio se encontró muy cerca de los límites de la arena sin poder retrocerder, el Hyuga aprovecho esto para hacer una rotación celestial y estando en una posición si salida harian un daño masivo a su oponente, terminando la pelea. El plan salió a la perfeccion, pensó el Hyuga al ver parte del muro destruido y Shishio tirado a un lado cubierto de tierra.

Hyuga: por fin, la pelea ha terminado… te he derrotado..

Shishio: no cantes victoria tan rápido… fue un buen plan y me confie, pero no volverá a pasar

Shishio decía esto mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad, si bien había evitado la mayoría del daño del ataque, había gastado bstante chakra en hacerlo por lo que se encontraba algo cansado. Si bien es cierto que Shishio se había dado cuenta que podía ganar el combate, quería enseñarle una lección a su oponente, quería ayudar a cambiar esa mentalidad que estaba llevando al clan de su madre por el camino equivocado.

Hyuga: como es posible que no tengas ninguna herida despues de recibir ese ataque…

Shishio: no es que no tenga daño… sino que bloquee la mayoría..

Hyuga: bloquear?.. eso es imposible….

Shishio: ustedes los genios… siempre tan cuadriculados..

**Tribuna**

Entre los espectadores uno de los mas impresionados era Hiashi Hyuga, la molestia de ver al hijo de Hinata estar dándole combate a uno de los prodigios de su clan era simplemente aberrante. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la forma en que Shishio bloquea la rotación celestial, muy pocos dentro del clan se podrían haber dado cuenta y menos aun personas que no lo eran, pero el si lo había visto y estaba preocupado, si lograba controlar asi el chakra… habría otro rasgo Hyuga que hubiera heredado?

Hanabi: que sucede padre?

Hiashi: la forma en que salió ileso del ataque? lo notaste?

Hanabi: no… que fue lo que sucedió.

Hiashi: la rotación celestia es una técnica que expulsa chakra por todo el cuerpo, eso y el giro del cuerpo a una gran velocidad no solo generan una defensa perfeta, sino que también en ciertas oportunidades un ataque bastante poderoso

Hanabi: si, aunque no he logrado aun dominar la técnica entiendo el principio..

Hiashi: la forma en que ese muchacho bloqueo el ataque es algo similar… cuando el chakra de –Hyuga estuvo cerca de el, expulso chakra por su cuerpo, generando una pared que bloqueo el ataque y lo empujo hacia un lado… este tipo de control solo lo tienen los miembros de neustro clan…

Hanabi: entonces… crees que ese sujeto tiene algún rasgo de nuestra familia a pesar de que no tiene nuestras características?

Hiashi: todo parece indicar eso… recuerda que es hijo de Hinata…

Arena de combate

Shishio: quiero mostrarte algo…

Fue en ese momento que el hijo de Shishio tomo la postura del puño suave. el Hyug se empezó a reir.

Hyuga: es inútil que quieras imitar nuestra técnica… la postura no te ayudara, la técnica es mas profunda que eso..

Shishio: hehehe entonces atacame y veremos..

Hyuga (pensando): que es lo que pretende… es imposible copiar nuestra técnica y ni siquiera tiene byakugan… no tengo nada que temer.

Hyuga: pagaras tu error muy caro!

El Hyuga empezó a atacar nuevamente, pero rapiamente se vio defendiéndose de los ataques de Shishio que habían incrementado en velocidad y precisión, pero aun no era suficiente pensó y siguió defendiendo todos los ataques, luego de varios segundos de pura intensidad Shishio retrocedió para tomarse un respiro.

Hyuga: te dije que no sería útil, no puedes hacer esa técnica…

Shishio: hehehe

Shishio (pensando): ahora viene lo problemático..

Entonces por qué no me atacas, si te crees tan superior entonces como es que sigo aca frente a ti despues de todos tus intentos. Eres como la mayoría de tu clan, segados por su ego, creen que son superiores y miran con desprecio a los demás. Tu clan va camino a la perdición y son tan tontos que no se dan cuenta. Ven y demuéstrame que estoy equivocado.

Las palabras de provocación de Shishio hizo que el Hyuga se molestara y perdiera la calma, lanzo un grito que libero su poder y se lanzo al ataque, pero esta vez su velocidad era mucho mayor, en un parpadeo Shishio se encontraba recibiendo un tremendo golpe en el rostro. Shishio casi pierde el sentido a pesar de haber puesto una pequeña de barrera de chakra frente a el.

Shishio (pensando): casi no la cuento…

El Hyuga nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, su velocidad no era comparable a la del inicio del combate. Shishio solo podía defenderse, retroceder y esquivar ataques pero aun asi recibia daño. Tampoco importo que usara tecnicas como bunshin o técnicas de reemplazo, estas solo le ganaban pocos segundos, la presión que venia de su oponente era cada vez mayor.

Hyuga: te lo dije, no eres rival para mi…

Shishio: te lo repito… cegado por su ego…

Hyuga: silencio!

Y volvió a atacar, esta vez con la técnica de 64 palmas y luego con la de 128... Shishio no esperaba este cambio de técnica y fue sorprendido, recibió esta ultima técnica de lleno. El Hyuga se encontraba de pie frente a el, respirando pesadamente bañado en sudor, por fin había logrado conectar su técnica mas poderosa, estaba seguro de eso. Shishio se levanto lentamente bastante adolorido.

Shishio: tienes razón, esta vez tu técnica me hizo daño… ya no puedo usar mi chakra… pero aun no estoy derrotado…

Hyuga: que quieres decir… un ninja no es nada sin chakra, no hay nada que puedas hacer..

Shishio: aun puedo pelear….

**Tribuna**

Hiashi: esta pelea ha terminado… no puedo creer que ese niño…

Hanabi: que sucede padre? acaso el miembro de nuestro clan no ha ganado?

Hiashi: todo lo contrario… ha sido derrotado y no se ha dado cuenta..

Hanabi: pero cómo es posible?... su oponente ya no puede usar chakra.. no hay forma de que pueda seguir luchando…

Arena de combate

Shishio: no puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

Hyuga: estas delirando…

Shishio (respirando profundamente): no te has dado cuenta aun… debo reconocer que en algún momento tuviste oportunidad de ganar, si tan solo hubieras sido mas cuidadoso, pero como buen miembro de tu clan no lo fuiste…

Hyuga: acabare con esto de una vez…

Shishio: aca te espero…

El Hyuga intento avanzar pero no pudo, su cuerpo no respondía, su byakugan estaba desactivado, apenas podía respirar. Ya no se podía mantener de pie, su rodilla derecha cato al piso, su visión se empezaba a nublar…

Hyuga: que me has…

Su segunda rodilla cayó al piso y lo siguió su cuerpo, cayendo inconsciente. Nadie en las tribunas sabía lo que pasaba, bueno, casi nadie. Shishio se encontraba de pie respirando agitadamente.

Shishio: necesitamos médicos urgente, se ha desvanecido por usar demasiado su chakra… alguien ayúdelo rápido.

Los médicos se acercaron rápidamente y empezaron los tratamientos para salvarle la vida mientras el árbitro lo daba como ganador. Los aplausos al inicio tímidos empezaron a sonar en el estadio, Shishio había derrotado a su oponente.

**Tribuna**

Hanabi: padre… que ha sucedido, no puedo creer esto..

Hiashi: ese niño tiene el byakugan… la primera vez que tomo la postura del puño suave crei que era una burla pero después…

Hanabi: …?

Hiashi: mientras atacaba y defendía… al mismo tiempo golpeaba los puntos de chakra de – Hyuga… pero no para cerrarlos como hacemos nosotros… si no que los abrió por completo…

Hanabi: entonces… esos últimos momentos del combate donde - Hyuga parecía estar ganando…

Hiashi: se estaba autodestruyendo… no se dio cuenta que estaba desperdiciando chakra en ataques demasiado fuertes y movimientos demasiado rápidos y terminando agotando su reserva de chakra.. y la única forma de poder golpear esos puntos es con el byakugan…

Hanabi: pero cuando… me hubiera dado cuenta…

Hiashi: durante un segundo durante cada ataque, el volteaba el rostro veía los puntos y lo desactivaba, de esta forma podía golpear los puntos pero no con 100% de efectividad pero lo suficiente para causar el daño que hizo..

Hanabi: sorprendente… nunca me di cuenta…

Hiashi: … necesito pensar en mi siguiente movimiento.. las cosas se complican…

Fue así que los combates del día acabaron, Shishio había resultado vencedor y ahora necesitaba descansar para su siguiente pelea al día siguiente. Su cuerpo se encontraba agotado y necesitaba ver a su madre para que lo ayude a usar su chakra nuevamente el día de mañana. El día había acabado para Shishio, pero solo empezaba para Naruto y Hinata.

Todos los comentarios de las personas tenían el nombre Uzumaki, los comentarios no tardaron en llegar cerca al complejo Uchiha, nadie pudo evitarlo…

Sasuke se acerco a presentar sus respetos como siempre cuando escucho el nombre de su ex compañero… un sentimiento lo envolvía por dentro…

Sasuke: por fin ha llegado el momento!

N/A: que es lo que mas y menos les gusta de la historia?... algún spin off que quieran leer?


	22. un mal momento

Un mal momento

Shishio se retiro bastante cansdo y adolorido del combate que había tenido, era imposible que se pudiera recuperar para la pelea de mañana, además de que había sufrido algunos golpes en sus puntos de chakra que le hacían difícil controlarlo. Si tuviera que pelear mañana seria derrotado fácilmente pensó.

Momentos despues, mientras se recuperaba en la sala medica de la arena, llegaron Naruto y Hinata a su encuentro, pero estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta. Naruto al ver el estado físico de su hijo llego a la conclusión que la única forma de que pudiera recuperar su estado físico seria en el Monte de los sapos, por lo que realizo una pequeña invocación de un sapo para que le dijera a Bunta que hiciera una invocación inversa para Shishio y una vez alla lo ayudaran a recuperarse usando su aceite especial. Hinata también se dio cuenta de que el flujo de chakra de Shishio estaba alterado por lo que antes de irse lo golpeo en puntos específicos para que todo volviera a la normalidad, si bien no seria una mejora rápida, para el momento de la pelea debería estar recuperado en ese aspecto.

Fue de esa forma en que Shishio fue llevado al Monte de los sapos para su recuperación y alejarlo del peligro que acechaba esa noche.

**Calles de Konoha**

Luego de haber ayudado a su hijo a recuperarse, Naruto y Hinata decidieron pasear por las calles de la aldea, nuevamente tuvieron que hacer uso de un jutsu para cambiar su apariencia porque sabían que los buscaban, además, durante la pelea de horas atrás ambos habían sentido un chakra con una intención maligna enfocado en Naruto. No era una sorpresa que ambos hubieran desarrollado una "habilidad" como esa, pues luego de haber vivido escondiéndose, se desarrollo como un método de supervivencia. Esto también lo podían usar ninjas que habían estado en constante combate, como Kakashi, y les daba una pequeña ventaja frente a los demás que no tenían tanta actividad, pero ventaja al fin.

Ya habían conseguido lo que necesitaban, bueno, solo les faltaba un detalle, aun no se habían encontrado con el antiguo compañero de Naruto, Sasuke. Era vital saber de el e intentar descubrir sus intenciones, no tardarían en averiguarlo.

**Complejo Hyuga**

Hiashi se encontraba muy intranquilo, el retorno de su primogénita estaban acelerando los problemas internos del clan. El descontento de las ramas secundarias había estado creciendo lentamente, pero desde la desaparición de Hinata esto se había incrementado, Las ramas secundarias veian con agrado el el liderazgo llegara a la hija mayor de Hiashi, pues se sabia que sus intenciones eran cambiar el modo en que se ejercía el poder dentro del clan y aunque la rama principal no estaba de acuerdo con esto, ninguno quería ir contra Hiashi y las costumbres. Fue por esta razón que muchos vieron con agrado la desaparición de Hinata y probablemente no hicieron todo lo que pudieron para encontrarlos. Hanabi no tenia la misma personalidad de su hermana, y era mas seguro que ella mantenga las cosas como estaban por mas tiempo, o al menos no hiciera cambios tan drásticos como los que esperaban de Hinata, por eso, presionaron a Hiashi para hacerla la heredera oficial.

Pero con la reaparición de su hija mayor, las ramas secundarias habían vuelto a la vida, las voces de protesta y murmullos se escuchaban por todos lados y se hacia cada vez mas difícil mantener las cosas en el orden al que estaban acostumbrados. A pesar de todo esto Hiashi no podía simplemente eliminarla, como lo habían sugerido de forma indirecta algunos consejeros, Hinata era su hija! por lo que pensaba en uan forma mas diplomática, quería conversar con ella para realizar un trato donde renunciara a todo derecho dentro del clan, pero no era tan fácil, sabia que otros miembros de la rama principal aprovecharían ese momento para intentar asesinarla y acabar con las revueltas. Hasta ahora nadie la había podido encontrar, Hiashi había recibido informes de que se habían desplegado ninjas del clan para su búsqueda y eliminación, el por su parte habían mandado equipos para que los siguieran y en caso la encontraran la llevaran a algún lugar seguro, pero nada de esto había sucedido. El clan Hyuga se desmoronaba a pedazos y se le acababa el tiempo.

**Complejo Uchiha**

Sakura se enconraba con su hijo, lo estaba acostando para que durmiera mientras pensaba donde estaba Sasuke, lo había visto hace unas horas fuera de la casa, escuchando los comentarios de la gente sobre el examen chuunin que ese estaba realizando, luego de esto ingreso a su casa y empezó a meditar en frente del armario donde honraba a su familia, se había quedado ahí por horas, pero ahora ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, había algo que no le gustaba.

Sasuke se encontraba en uno de los puntos mas altos del complejo Uchiha, se encontraba viendo la luna fijamente, entre las sombras se encontraban los ninjas que habían sido encargados de vigilarlo, el Uchiha sabia de esto pero no le daba importancia, cuando el quisiera podría evitarlos y salir de ahí.

Es mas, ya lo había hecho.

**Calles de Konoha**

Hinata y Naruto habían terminado de cenar, tuvieron que hacerlo rápido porque se dieron cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo. Hinata fue la primera en darse cuenta y rápidamente empezaron a moverse por las calles de la aldea, en cada esquina Naruto creaba clones de sombra y los enviaba a distintos lugares.

Naruto: ya los perdimos?

Hinata: no aun no siguen?

Naruto: que clones no están siendo seguidos…

Hinata: eso es lo raro… todos lo están… no hay nadie con esa cantidad de chakra en la aldea…

Naruto: de repente no son clones…

Hinata: todos tienen el mismo tipo de chakra…

Naruto: espera un segundo…. hay alguien mas… acaba de llegar y esta cerca… es Sasuke..

Hinata: que mal momento…

Naruto: necesitamos perderlos… entremos a este lugar que parece abandonado..

Una vez adentro, Naruto hizo la técnica de multiclones de sombra y envio cientos de copias de ambos por todos lados, esto alerto a muchos ninja que hacían sus guardias, las noticias de esto llegaron rápidamente donde Tsunade y Kakashi.

Naruto: creo que logramos escapar.

Hinata: parece que si…

Desde las sombras, en las montañas de la aldea se escucho una voz…

¿?: hola idiota.

NA: uno corto para no perder el hilo de la historia. Saludos


	23. Preguntas que buscan respuestas

Preguntas que buscan respuestas

Monumento de Hokages

Naruto volteo rápidamente en dirección a la voz que lo acababa de insultar, Hinata rápidamente se coloco atrás de Naruto a una distancia de algunos metros, su byakugan ya activado. De entre las sombras apareció Sasuke Uchiha, este vestia una túnica oscura que no llamaba la atención. Ambos se miraron fijamente, ninguno se movia, es más, el ciento dejo de soplar mientras los dos ex compañeros estaban frente a frente. Hinata no pudo decir quién inicio el combate pero ambos activaron sus técnicas clásicas, Sasuke uso el raikiri y Naruto el rasengan, un fuerte viento empezó a recorrer los alrededores y una luz intensa empezó a brillar encima del monumento. Como años atrás ambos estaban decididos a atacarse mutuamente y no estaba Kakashi para detenerlos. Al mismo tiempo ambos se lanzaron sobre el otro, las dos técnicas colisionaron creando una gran explosión que genero grandes corrientes de viento que se sintieron en toda la aldea, además de que la energía que se libero afecto el sistema de energía de la aldea, lo que origino que todo quede oscuro. Luego del choque entre ambos, ninguno de los dos había recibido daño. Sasuke activo su sharingan y ataco nuevamente, no le prestaba atención a Hinata porque sabia que no era rival para el, podía seguir los movimientos de Naruto con facilidad pero aun asi no lograba darle un golpe, parecía que este siempre estaba un paso mas adelante. El rubio por su lado por ahora solo podía hacer esto porque sabia que no era inteligente usar sus técnicas en este momento ya que la batalla final no era en ese momento, Naruto había estado peleando usando la técnica que Usaba Guy, es decir, mirando los pies de su oponente.

Pero la pelea entre ambos no había sido nada sigilosa, la seguridad de la aldea ya se había percatado de lo sucedido y Tsunade había desplegado a sus mejores ninjas hacia el lugar, Hinata ya se había percatado de esto pero no estaba segura si Naruto también, por lo que le hizo una señal, Sasuke se entero también de esto y pensó que al menos podía eliminar a una molestia antes de que este pequeño encuentro acabae, asi que en vez de atacar a Naruto se lanzo contra Hinata, confiado de que la podría acabar en un golpe, nuevamente usando la técnica que Kakashi le había enseñado. La visión del Sharingan le mostraba el movimiento que iba a relizar Hinata, pero centímetros antes de que la atravesara su ojos se oscurecieron, perdió su blanco y termino estrellándose contra el piso.

Naruto: Vamonos Hinata, aun no podemos librarnos de el…

Hinata: si…

Asi ambos aprovecharon aquel momento para escapar del lugar, Sasuke hizo lo mismo pues no había recibido daño pero si había dado cuenta que Hinata no era alguien a quien subestimar, ya no quedaba nada de la chica timida de su niñez.

Sasuke(pensando): no entiendo que sucedió… demonios!... parece que necesitare su ayuda despues de todo…

Cuando los ninjas de la aldea llegaron era demasiado tarde, ya solo quedaban los escombros de lo que había sido la pelea y ningún rastro de quienes pudieron haber sido, aunque era bastante obvio en este punto. Kakashi recién había llegado asi que era imposible que el hubiera participado, eso solo dejaba al Uchiha como participante. Los ninja que lo cuidaban en el complejo Uchiha no habían reportado nada, cuando Neji llego a ese lugar para preguntarles que había sucedido, estos dijeron que no había salido de aquel lugar. Que Sakura y el habían estado dentro todo el tiempo.

Neji (pensando): tonterías… debió ser un clon o algo… y Sakura no lo va a delatar… que esta pasando

Complejo Uchiha

Momentos antes de la pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke, Sakura se había dado cuenta que el ya no estaba en su casa, y sabia que en cualquier momento darían la alerta, por lo que con una técnica de transformación se disfrazo del Uchiha y subió al techo intentado saber donde estaba, asi podrían cambiar lugares cuando regresara sin levantar sospechas. Pero cuando vio los destellos de luz a lo lejos, sabia que aunque hubiera podido engañar a los guardias, aquella técnica solo la usaban dos personas en la aldea y en su corazón sabia que Kakashi no era el que la estaba usando.

Cuando Sasuke regreso, ella ingreso nuevamente a la casa, sabia que tenia que confrontarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo rpeguntarle que había sucedido, o de repente no quizo saber, si se enteraba de lo que pasaba, podría contarle a su maestra? podría traicionar a Sasuke? le importaba mas la aldea o Sasuke. Sakura estaba completamente perdida.

Oficina Hokage

Tsunade: quiero saber que sucedió!

Kakashi: al parecer Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron un encuentro

Tsunade: eso ya lo se, quiero saber por que! la presencia de Naruto debe significar algo.

Kakashi: Shikamaru, tienes alguna teoría?

Shikamaru: nada concreto, basado en lo que sabemos…

Tsunade: que sabemos?

Shikamaru: no mucho lamentablemente, puede que Naruto quiera hacernos daños, todo parece indicar eso, pero conociéndolo es improbable, debe haber algo mas, algo que no hemos considerado… y Sasuke tiene que ver con esto, eso es seguro..

Tsunade: pero desde la muerte de Pain, líder de akatsuki, solo quedan algunos ex miembros, que sin su liderazgo no tienen un objetivo…

Shikamaru: a menos de que Pain no haya sido su líder….

Tsunade: Quieres decir que alguien era capaz de darle órdenes a Pain? no puede ser, no hay nadie tan poderoso en este mundo, las épocas de ninjas que podía sacudir el mundo fue hace muchos años, Pain fue solo un remanente… con el se acabaron eass épocas…

Kakashi: pensar que existe alguien más poderoso que Pain es ….

Tsunade: Shikmaru investiga todo lo que puedas, tienes el personal que quieras a tu disposición…

Shikamaru: y si tengo razón?

Tsunade: no puedes! si eso fuera real, no creo que podramos sobrevivir este tipo de poder.

En algún lugar desconocido:

¿?: oh, una pequeña serpiente… que traes ahí?

La serpiente abrió la boca y de ahí salió un pergamino.

¿?: jujuju! parece que el pequeñin necesita algo de ayuda… para que el lo pida debe ser algo especial.. un poco de calentamiento me vendría bien.


	24. Mal Presentimiento

Mal presentimiento

Tsunade sabia quienes eran los responsables de aquella pelea en el monumento Hokage, pero no podía actuar porque quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, asi, con el riesgo de que algo mas grave podía pasar, decidió mantener silencio y hacer creer al resto que aun seguían investigando que había pasado. Tsunade necesitaba dejar que las cosas se movieran un poco más, captar más información para poder saber que era lo que en realidad sucedía, si actuaba muy pronto, probablemente podría capturar a Sasuke pero esto no evitaría lo que ya se había puesto en marcha, solo lo postergaría. La Hokage decidió hablar con su antigua discípula sobre lo que sabía pero no guardaba muchas esperanzas en lo que le pudiera contar. Shikamaru ya se había retirado para continuar con la investigación sobre Naruto y sus intenciones, además de esto había dado la orden de que ante cualquier pista o dato sobre la ubicación del rubio, se lo comuniquen directamente a el, que no intenten nada porque harían que escape o se esconda.

Complejo Uchiha

Sakura se encontraba dentro de la casa luego del retorno de Sasuke, ella se encontraba con muchas dudas, no quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido, no quería traicionar a su aldea pero tampoco podía traicionar al amor de su vida. Luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio…

Sakura: Sasuke, solo dime que no has hecho nada malo y creeré en tu palabra.

Sasuke: … te juro que no hice nada.

Sasuke la abrazo y consoló mientras ella empezaba a llorar. Sakura lloraba de alegría, creía que el Uchiha no le mentiría, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, no después de que habían tenido un hijo juntos, eran una familia ahora y eso era más fuerte que todo lo demás, que todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

Calles de Konoha

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban caminando hasta que llegaron a su escondite, no habían sufrido daño alguno y habían podido confirmar un par de cosas. Primero, las intenciones de Sasuke, segundo, la técnica de Hinata también funcionaba en el sharingan. Cuando por fin se sintieron seguros, ambos empezaron a planear su siguiente movimiento, faltaba poco para que algo grande pasara pero no lo sabían con exactitud. Naruto uso su técnica de multi clones de sombra y estos se dispersaron por toda la aldea, sabían que el Uchiha no aceptaría el resultado de la pequeña pelea que habían tenido, también se abria dado cuenta que el solo no podría contra ambos de ninguna forma, por lo que probablemente tendria ayuda de alguien para cumplir con su plan. Algunos clones fueron a las afueras de la aldea, otras se quedaron dentro, los que estaban fuer empezaron a percibir la energía natural, buscando cualquier tipo de cambio que pudieran sentir y que indicara que alguien sumamente poderoso se acercaba.

Las horas pasaban y nada.

Complejo Hyuga

Neji seguía dando rodenes a los miembros de su confianza para que continúen con al búsqueda de su prima, pero aun no había novedades, ni con sus ojos lograban encontrarla. Era una lástima que el alcance de sus ojos nunca paso los 3km y los de su clan normalmente eran de 2km, era increíble que antes de que Hinata abandonara la aldea su alcance era de 20km! si se lo proponía, ahora era imposible imaginar que había logrado entrenando con Naruto todos estos años. Y asi lo seguían llamando el genio Hyuga, era algo que aun lo atormentaba por dentro. Fue que mientras pensaba en esto que una guardia se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño pedazo de papel. En el se leia:

Mañana, antes de la final en la sala de entrenamiento. H.H.

Neji: quien más sabe de esto.

Hyuga: nadie más.

Neji: nadie tiene que saberlo, ni siquiera Hiashi, podría interferir y arruinar nuestra única posibilidad.

Escondite de Naruto

Las horas continuaron pasando pero Naruto no encontró nada y ya acercando la hora para la final del examen chuunin, era mejor guardar energía en caso algo sucediera, asi que elimino sus clones y descanso el resto de tiempo hasta la hora de la final. Hinata hizo lo mismo, aunque no había gastado mucho chakra, aquella técnica que uso demandaba mas concentración de la habitual, por lo que el cansancio mental era un factor importante.

Complejo Gaara

Todos se encontraban durmiendo excepto los guardias y el Kazekage, algo había en el ambiente que lo estaba preocupando, la arena de su calabaza no dejaba de moverse, saltaba y se movia por toda la habitación, algo estaba por suceder, era como si su arena reconociera un enemigo, pero no lograba entenderlo.

Ya había amanecido, faltaban pocas horas para el inicio de la final del examen, la aldea recobraba la vida poco a poco, cada vez el ruido y la expectativa iba creciendo. Las puertas aun no se abrían pero la gente ya hacia largas filas. Todos los kages se preparaban para el evento, Tsunade se había quedado dormida en su escritorio mientras intentaba averiguar que sucedia, pero había dejado a Shikamaru trabajando como plan de seguridad. Gaara se veía algo incomodo, y su hijoya se encontraba listo, el Kazekage no le dijo nada, no era su pelea, Sendou tenia que ganar por sus propios medios. Naruto seguía durmiendo y Hinata ya se encontraba despierta preparándose para el dia que empezaba. Incluso el Uchiha había decidido atender a la final, esto no sorprendió a Sakura que decidió acompañarlo dejando a su hijo con sus abuelos. Era la primera vez que veria a Naruto desde que abandono la aldea.

El publico empezó a ingresar al estadio, los guardias en sus puestos veian que no hubiera nada sospechoso. Los kages aun no aparecían, faltaba poco para el inicio de la pelea. La primera en llegar fue Tsunade, acompañada de Kakashi y Guy como era costumbre, sus mejores ninja. Luego llego Mei acompañado de Ao y Choujiro, Ao sentía algo en el ambiente, sus años de experiencia querían decirle algo. Al final apareció Gaara, acompañado de sus hermanos, que se veian mas serios de lo normal. Naruto aun no había llegado.

Monte de los Sapos

Todo listo Shishio, tu cuerpo ya esta recuperado, y tus puntos de chakra están prácticamente recuperados, agradecele a tu madre cuando regreses, ahora solo tenemos que esperar que invoquen a alguno de nosotros para que te lleven a la aldea.

Estadio

Naruto y Hinata aparecieron en el estadio, el rubio inmediatamente sintió la presencia del Uchiha. Nuevamente el estadio enmudeció, aun no estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de ambos en la aldea, para bien o para mal.

Naruto (pensando): algo anda mal…

Hinata: parece que se va a tomar su tiempo… por ahora…

Naruto: pero cuanto tiempo?

Complejo Hyuga

Neji se encontraba esperando en la sala de combate, una figura encapuchada abre la puerta y se sienta frente a el. Ambos empezaron a conversar.


	25. Mascaras develadas

Mascaras develadas

El estadio estaba casi lleno, la hora de la pelea final del examen chuunin se acercaba. Los kages ya estaban en sus lugares, esperando el poco de tiempo que faltaba. Naruto por su lado se sentía cada vez mas intranquilo debido a la presencia de Sasuke en una de las tribunas. Tsunade por su lado no había logrado descubrir las vedadera intenciones de los dos ex compañeros y aunque las sospechas caian sobre el Uchiha no podía actuar porque no había nada contundente.

Arena de combate

El arbitro ya se encontraba dirigiéndose a la mitad de la arena de combate con el micrófono en la mano para empezar a anunciar a los dos finalistas.

arbitro: primero tenemos Sendou del Desierto, un ninja que nos ha sorprendido con su habilidad para controlar el elemento hierro, además de ser muy inteligente y cuidadoso con sus planes de ataque. Su contrincante, Shishio Uzumaki un joven ninja que nos ha demostrado que la estrategia juega un papel muy importante en los combates.

Luego de la introducción de ambos ninja, los dos salieron por diferentes lugares del estadio, el publico empezó a aplaudir y gritar. Ambos jóvenes no se habían conocido en persona hasta hace poco, durante la etapa final del examen, pero si habían escuchado historias de sus padres peleando juntos, La razón por lo que no se pudieron conocer era simplemente que Naruto debió permanecer oculto mucho tiempo para evitar ser rastreado.

Naruto y Hinata

Naruto: como va todo? sigues conversando con Neji?

Hinata: no, ya terminamos esa parte, ahora le estoy dando un regalo, aunque se niega a aceptarlo, puede que me tome un poco mas de tiempo

Naruto: entiendo, si es lo que me dijiste, necesitaras descansar luego… pase lo que pase descansa cuando termines, te necesitare si ese sujero llega a aparecer.

Hinanta: esta bien, aunque no prometo nada.

Tribuna del estadio

Sasuke (pensando): por que aun no llega, necesitamos actuar ahora que están todos juntos, un golpe rápido y certero que pondrá este mundo de cabeza…

¿?: ya llegue… puedes empezar cuando quieras

Naruto y Hinata

Rapidamente Naruto sintió algo fuera de lo normal, sus ojos se empezaron a tornar rojos, colmillos empezaron a salir de su boca, el Kyubi se sentía amenazado por algo o alguien, y solo había un sujeto en todo el mundo que era capaz de hacer sentir al Zorro de 9 colas de sa forma.

Naruto(pensando): asi que por fin juegan su ultima carta…

Naruto intento controlarse pero fue demasiado tarde, algunas personas ya se habían dado cuenta del cambio del chakra de Naruto durante ese instante.

Mizukage

Mizukage: Sentiste eso Ao?

Ao: no siento nada, pero algo me dice que no podemos quedarnos aca…

Choujiro: a que se refieren?

Ao: te falta experiencia muchacho, prepara tu espada… algo esta por pasar…

Mizukage: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Ao… atentos, prepárense para una pelea

Kazekage

Gaara: conozco demasiado bien a Naruto, algo esta por suceder… Kankuro, Temari preparen sus armas…

Kankuro: nos han traicionado?

Gaara: no, esto va mas alla de simples aldeas o países, esto es algo mucho mas grande

Hokage

Tsunade: sintieron eso verdad? fue el zorro… acaso Naruto piensa liberarlo en medio del estadio?

Kakahi: ya no se que pensar… no creo que fuera capaz

Guy: yo tampoco… pero a estas alturas quien sabe lo que esta pensando

Arena de Combate

Shishio y Sendou sintieron que sus padres estaban nerviosos, algo en su chakra había cambiado y ambos lo sintieron, se dieron cuenta que su pelea había pasado a un segundo plano, ambos se miraron a los ojos..

Sendou: sabes que esta pasando?

Shishio: algo asi, nuestra pelea ya no importa… preparate a pelear por tu vida, algo esta a punto de suceder…

¿? : vaya vaya.. parece que eres más inteligente que tu padre.

(insertar música de Akatsuki)

Shishio: quien eres tu..

¿?: yo solo soy un buen chico

Aquel sujeto salió del suelo, en medio de ambos jóvenes ninja. las nubes rojas de Akatsuki cubrían su ropa y en su rostro una máscara en espiral dejaba ver un solo ojo.

Naruto apareció rápidamente en la arena de combate, sujeto a Sendou y Shishio y los lanzo fuera de la arena, la velocidad fue tanta que una nube de polvo se levanto.

Naruto: Tobi, asi que por fin apareciste… tu, el verdader líder de Akatsuki, tu, que fuiste capaz de controlar a Pain y a Itachi, por fin apareces…

Tobi: me parece que te faltan algunos mas…

Naruto: si se a quien te refieres…

En ese momento una patada atravesó el cuerpo de Naruto que exploto en una nube de humo, el verdadero Naruto seguía en la tribuna, ya había logrado intercambiar información con Gaara, ambos ya sabían quienes era sus enemigos, pero cuando intento conversar con la Mizukage se dio cuenta que los tres estaban "indispuestos..

Mizukage

Mizukage: Asi que por fin apareces, espero que a pedir perdón…

Ao: que pretendes al venir asi… Kisame

Kisame: jejeje solo quise ser parte de la fiesta, este mundo ya no es divertido como esta, necesia un cambio

Naruto y Hinata

Hinata por fin había terminado su asunto con Neji, pero se encontraba algo cansada, y al ver lo que estaba sucediendo quiso actuar pero Naruto logro calmarla la decirle que Shishio estaba fuera de peligro por ahora, y que era mejor que se concentre en descansar

Hinata: creo que es hora de que les digas que esta pasando…

Naruto: necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

Naruto hizo un sello de manos y un tatuaje apareció en el cuerpo de sus ex compañeros, con los que había peleado antes del inicio de los exámenes.

Naruto: ahora depende de ellos creerme o no…

Kakashi sintió una quemadura en su antebrazo, al verlo, aplico un poco de su chakra al símbolo y este desapareció dejando un pequeño pergamino, en el se leía:

Ataque inminente. Akatsuki. Tenía que saber que eran capaces de ayudar. Traidor. "….."

En el medio de la arena de combate dos túnicas con nubes rojas se movían, Tobi y…


	26. Poder

Poder

La nube de polvo se empezó a disipar, las dos figuras se empezaban a ver de forma mas clara, ambas con túnicas negras con nubes rojas, el primero tenia una mascara anaranjada en forma de espiral, solo se le podía ver un ojo, Tobi por fin hacia su aparición. El segundo tenia una espada en su espalda, ambos ojos con el sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Estadio

Los ninja empezaron a evacuar a la gente del estadio, mientras que el resto tomaba posiciones defensivas y de ataque para intentar controlar la situación, las dos túnicas eran todo lo que necesitaban saber para reconocerlos como enemigos.

Tobi: hacen mucho ruido…

Haciendo un movimiento con su brazo, una espada gigantesca apareció de entre las nubes, destrozando las 4 tribunas casi por completo, muchos murieron, el estadio se encontraba casi en ruinas, las únicas partes que no habían sido tan severamente dañadas eran los techos, donde se encontraban los Kages, los cimientos donde habían algunos afortunados y el nivel de la arena de combate, los muertos se contarían por miles.

Sasuke: vaya, que impaciente eres…

Tobi: no tienes idea, he esperado este momento por muchos años

Naruto y Hinata

Naruto: no te preocupes por Shishio, el esta bien…

Hinata: gracias… aun necesito algo mas de tiempo, lo dejo en tus manos por ahora..

Naruto: yo me ocupare… el dia de mañana estaremos descansando con nuestros amigos..

Arena de Combate

Sasuke: Sal de tu escondite Naruto, tenemos asuntos que arreglar…

Tobi: que escandoloso que eres…

Sasuke: sile…

Del suelo apareció arena a gran velocidad que intento envolver al Uchiha, este logro esquivarlo por muy poco, la arena rápidamente cambio de dirección y ataco a Tobi, que simplemente retrocedió mientras lanzaba un golpe que detuvo el movimiento del ataque de Gaara. Aprovechando este momento de distracción Naruto apareció por detrás de Tobi, lanzando un rasengan directo a su espalda, pero una figura en forma de huesos apareció y el ataque no dio resultados.

Naruto: no puede ser… quién demonios eres… esa técnica no debería ser tan fácil de usar como para que tres personas que conozca la puedan usar..

Tobi: me dices que tres personas la pueden usar? lo correcto es decir que dos intentan usarlo y que solo uno sabe hacerlo… jejejeje, bueno solo uno ya que Itachi esta mueto.

Naruto: Gaara, espero que hayas entrenado lo suficiente…

Gaara: nunca es suficiente, pero se que podría ganarte…

Naruto: espero que lo demuestres ahora, encargaete de Sasuke…

Sasuke: que? tantos años persiguiéndome y ahora me ignoras?

Naruto: no seas engreído, tu ya no eres el personaje principal….

Sasuke: idiota! ya veras …. Chidori!

Gaara: no lo escuchaste? tu eres mi rival…

Sasuke no pudo continuar su ataque debido a la arena que se interpuso en su camino. Gaara ya se encontraba 100% concentrado en su oponente de turno, el Uchiha aun seguía pensando en su ex compañero, Naruto lo continuaba ignorando, el rubio sabia que la verdadera amenaza era Tobi.

Naruto: antes de terminar con esto… dime como lograste controlar a Nagato… el era simplemente muy poderoso…

Tobi: para ti habrá sido poderoso, para mi fue otro chiquillo mas, al principio no quizo ayudarme, pero luego de ver una parte de mi poder accedió, además era muy fácil de manipular, una guerra deja muy frágiles a los niños que la sufren…

Naruto: no puedo creer que hayas derrotado a Nagato tan fácilmente como dices?

Tobi: derrotado? esa palabra indica que hubo pelea, y difícilmente fue asi, simplemente le mostre mi poder y se dio cuenta de su lugar en el mundo…

Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto, sudor empezó a mojar su cuerpo. Nunca creyo poder sentirse de esa forma frente a un oponente, la seguridad con la que había llegado a la aldea empezaba a desaparecer.

Hinata: Naruto!... no te dejes manipular, sabíamos que lelgaria este momento, recuerda por quien lo estamos haciendo!

Naruto vio a Hinata, luego logro ver a Shishio entre las ruinas del estadio, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, con una mano se limpio el sudor del rostro.

Naruto: basta de palabras, no me importa lo que hayas hecho antes, ahora es el momento de ponerte un fin..

Tobi: crees que no importa? acaso sabes cual es mi poder? el poder de Uchiha Madara!

Uchiha Madara…. Uchiha Madara….. Uchiha Madara….. Uchiha Madara….. Uchiha Madara….. Uchiha Madara…. Uchiha Madara… Uchiha Madara….. Uchiha Madara… Uchiha Madara…

El Kyubi empezó a despedir su chakra desde el sello de Naruto, este no podía contenerlo mas, el chakra rojo empezó a envolver a Naruto, se encontraba listo para la pelea, pero no de la forma que quería…

Sello del Kyubi

Naruto: parece que ustedes dos tienen una historia..

Kyubi: quiero destruir a ese maldito..

Naruto: sabes quién es?

Kyubi: el es…

Tobi: vaya vaya vaya! no arruinemos la fiesta….

Tobi extendió una mano y bloques de piedra empezaron a salir, formando un muro frente a las rejas y el sello del cuarto Hokage, el Kyubi había sido doblemente sellado.

Arena de Combate

Naruto: No se si agradecerte o no, se estaba haciendo incomodo controlar ese chakra

Tobi: ya veras que desearas que no lo hubiera hecho… vas a desear haber tenido ese poder en unos momentos…

Naruto: me subestimas… he logrado obtener mas fuerza de la que crees…

Tobi: no, tu eres el ingenuo… nunca encontraras nada que supere el poder del Zorro, bueno solo hay algo….

Naruto: ya lo veremos…

Tribuna Hokage

Tsunade no se podía quedar tranquila, mucha gente había muerto frente a sus ojos, fue tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo, además, luego de la pelea con Pain sabia que tenia que elegir ente ayudar a los heridos o eliminar el problema, esta vez decidió por lo ultimo.

Tsunade: Kakashi, Gai, vamos a ayudar a Naruto y a Gaara

Kakashi: si!

Gai: si!

Los tres saltaron de la tribuna hacia la arena, pero a la mitad del trayecto, Kakashi y Guy fueron golpeados hacia los lados de la tribuna, Tsunade recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la hizo retroceder nuevamente hacia el lugar donde estaba.

¿?: … No permitiré que interfieras… esto esta resultando muy bueno para mi….

Tsunade: quien eres, no creas que me pudes obligar a quedarme aca…

¿?: si que puedo…

En ese momento cuatro ataúdes aparecieron en la tribuna donde se encontraba Tsunade, cuatro figuras aparecieron…

N.A: espero que les guste y aunque no sea asi comenten por favor, para poder mejorar. que es lo que mas les gusta o lo que no les gusta, si no entendieron algo o algunas cosa que les gustaría ver. Saludos :D


	27. Revelaciones Tenebrosas

Realizaciones tenebrosas

La advertencia de Naruto había llegado a tiempo a sus antiguos compañeros, todos ellos se disponían a ir hacia el estadio a penas leyeron el mensaje pero se detuvieron ante aquella espada gigante que bajo del cielo detruyo casi todo el lugar del examen chuunin. La velocidad del viento que genero aquel ataque lanzo a muchos ninjas cientos de metros en todas direcciones, varios de los que no pudieron reaccionar murieron como consecuencia de los golpes, alguno se salvaron. Cuando la conmocion paso, los amigos de Naruto reiniciaron nuevamente su intento de defender el estadio, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la explosión, pero nuevamente serian detenidos, esta vez por ninjas, todos vistiendo trajes que habían visto antes, estos le recordaban a la aldea del…

Estadio Naruto-Tobi

Tobi: ya verás que desearas tener el poder del Kyubi.

Naruto: lo dudo, nunca nos pudimos llevar bien..

Tobi: … entonces no eres tan bueno como todos creen… si no te pudiste llevar bien con la parte "buena" del Kyubi…

Naruto: a que te refieres con parte "buena"…

Tobi: no lo sabes?... tu padre separo al Kyubi en dos… el selló en su cuerpo lo "peor" del Kyubi… y en ti… bueno, lo que tienes adentro.

Naruto: entonces…

Tobi: nunca podrías haber controlado al Kyubi sin la ayuda de tu padre… lo que creías que habías logrado no es mas que una ilusión.. a mí no me costó nada dominar su otra mitad..

Naruto: tu?!..

Tobi: no.. no pongas esa cara aun, guárdala para cuando estés a punto de morir…

Estadio Sasuke-Gaara

Gaara: esta bien que sigas mirando a Naruto cuando yo soy tu oponente?

Sasuke: sin tu bijuu no eres nada, y te derrote antes…

Gaara: si que eres idiota, crees que me parezco en algo al de hace tantos años?

Gaara se volteo para decirle a sus hermanos que guardaran la distancia, pero al verlos se dio cuenta que ellos ya estaban peleando, junto a ninjas de Konoha contra otros ninja que empezaban a aparecer desde varios lugares. El no estaba preocupado, su familia no era débil y no cualquier oponente seria capaz de derrotarlos. Gaara lanzo su arena hacia arriba y la dejo caer como si fuera una lluvia, dirigida hacia los ojos de Sasuke.

Sasuke: si creers que asi me podras derrotar estas equivocado, mis ojos no son mi única habilidad.

Sasuke acelero rápidamente con el chidori en su brazo derecho, apuntando al corazón de Gaara, quien en el último momento lo esquivo y le propino un golpe en el rostro al Uchiha que lo mando al otro lado de la arena de combate.

Gaara: te dije que no soy el mismo, crees que no he entrenado mis puntos débiles? ahora te voy a demostrar los resultados de estos años.

El kazekage se acerco rápidamente donde Sasuke se reincorporaba y empezó a bloquear los golpes, no podía esquivarlos, su velocidad era casi igual a la de el, sin el sharingan no tendría oportunidad. Luego de activarlo recién pudo esquivar la mayoría de golpes, aunque de vez en cuando recibía golpes, la arena que le caía en el rostro no dejaba que sus ojos funcionaran al 100%, por lo que no podía evitar todos los ataques como estaba acostumbrado

Trubuna-Hinata

Hinata se encontraba recuperándose, dentro de un tiempo mas podría empezar a ayudar a Naruto, pero por ahora solo podía seguir la pelea y esperar aprender algo de lo que sucedia.

(flashback no jutsu)

La conversación con su primo había ido bien. Luego de explicarle lo que iba a suceder, Neji quizo ir al Estadio a prevernir al resto, pero el problema inmediato para él no era ese. Hinata se había enterado que algunos de los ancianos de la rama principal planeaban asesinar a los miembros mas fuertes de la rama secundaria y a los lideres de los grupos que causaban problemas con el sello que llevaban en la frente. Neji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Hinata le dijo que su padre no estaba al tanto de esto y que asi como había una facción oculta de Konoha, también había una facción oculta en los Hyuga y que estos llevaban mucho tiempo haciendo cosas como esta. Probablemente ellos habían movido los hilos para el asesinato de su padre.

Hinata: eso no lo se con seguridad, pero es posible..

Neji: esos malditos…

Hinata: aunque quieras no podras acércateles, ellos saben muy bien de tus pasos gracias al sello, solo hay una forma… tendre que quitarte el sello…

Neji: pero, eso no es posible… nunca se ha hecho

Hinata: como heredera principal, se me enseño los principios de la aplicación del sello, nunca lo hice pero me enseñaron la teoría… durante el tiempo que estuve afuera, Naruto y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que podía quitarse, era difícil pero podía hacerse… en teoría..

Neji: entonces tu…

Hinata: si estas de acuerdo quiero intentarlo, pero hay algo… el sello esta hecho para que la rama principal los dañe ante cualquier mala intención que tengan, por lo tanto ustedes han reprimido muchos sentimientos negativos… a penas libere el sello todo esto saldrá de golpe, probablemente te descontroles y quieras destruir y matar, incluso a tus amigos.. tu personalidad podría cambiar… estás de acuerdo?

Neji: … si, hagamoslo.

Hinata activo su byakugan, le pidió a Neji que se quitara su protector de la frente. Hinata se concentro, toda su visión concentrada en la frente de Neji, su sello empezó a brillar y cambiar de color, paso de un verde brillante a un color lavanda, cuando este sucedió Hinata aplico256 golpes, siguiendo la forma del sello, las líneas de este empezaron a quebrarse como un vidrio, pero no se desprendían, y ahora el ultimo golpe, un golpe directo en el corazón, que lo detendría unos segundos, terminando de eliminar el sello. Neji cayo al piso inconciente.

Como era de esperar cuando despertó al poco tiempo, quizo matar a Hinata, todo el odio y resentimiento hicieron que Neji no pudiera controlar su poder, Hinata muy agotada por lo que había realizado, solo pudo defenderse un corto tiempo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Ten Ten. El clon de Hinata le dijo lo que había sucedido, antes de explotar en una nube de humo

(fin flashback no jutsu)

Espero que Ten Ten pueda controlarlo.

Tribuna Tsunade

Los cuatro ataúdes se abrieron y cuatro figuras aparecieron. Una de ellas comento –"nuevamente aca… supongo que haremos lo mismo". Fue en ese momento que perdieron la conciencia y los cuatros corrieron puntos distintos, formando un cuadrado. Cuatro muros de color purpura se formaron.

Tsunade: que es esto…

¿?: ahora nadie no podras interferir… ahhh esto me recuerda la ultima vez …..

Desde afuera de la barrera Kakahi y Gai pensaron:

"no, no otra vez lo mismo!"


	28. Mundos diferentes

Los amigos de Naruto intentaban acercarse al estadio, pero no tenían un segundo de descanso porque los enemigos continuaban apareciendo, a penas lograban derrotar a uno otro tomaba su lugar, además, la impresión de ver sus colegas muertos por primera vez dentro de su aldea impresiono a algunos de ellos, haciéndolos perder concentración. La lucha era feroz, ninjas de ambos lados caian heridos en las calles, las medidas de contingencia de la aldea empezaron a funcionar, pero muchos que habían sido envueltos en el primer ataque no tuvieron la suerte de recibir ayuda.

Estadio

Hinata poco a poco recuperaba su energía y vitalidad, mientras tanto había estado viendo los movimientos del enmascarado, necesitaba aprender todo lo que pudiera de él para ayudar a Naruto. Mientras tanto, el rubio había empezado a combatir hacía unos minutos contra Tobi mientras Gaara se encargaba de Sasuke. Shishio y Sendou observaban lo que sucedia con sus padres desde su escondite, querían ayudar pero la presión que emanaba de la arena de combate era demasiado fuerte como para poder ser de utilidad, además, la sed de sangre que emana de los enemigos eran tan alta que sus cuerpos se sentían enfermos, se habían dado cuenta que no sabían nada del mundo.

Naruto: jutsu multi clones de sombra

tobi: que lindo intento…

Cientos de clones de Naruto iniciaron el ataque, algunos usando el rasengan, otros atacando físicamente o diferente jutsus, Tobi no se movio un solo centímetro ni dejo que los ataques lo atrevasaran, simplemente los recibió de lleno, Naruto no esperaba esto. Los ataques fueron tan poderosos que algunos clones de sombra explotaron además de interrumpir el cambate entre Gaara y Sasuke. Cuando el polvo dejo ver a Tobi este estaba intacto, ni su ropa ni su mascara habían recibido daño alguno.

Tobi: crei que al menos dañarías mi ropa… creo que te sobre estime.

Sin movimiento previo alguno Tobi apareció atrás de Naruto y con su mano en la espalda le pregunto:

Tobi: deseas que tu muerte sea rápida o lenta?

Naruto logro reaccionar ante la impresión que le causo tal velocidad, tanta que solo pudo reaccionar cuando escucho la pregunta, esto hizo que Naruto se moviera lo mas rápido posible aunque no lo suficiente, Tobi sujeto parte de su espalda que quedo desgarrada por el escape del rubio. Naruto se encontraba herido, no de gravedad pero era algo para tener en cuenta.

Naruto (pensando): no puedo creerlo… en su primer ataque en serio ya me hizo daño, estoy vivo porque el quizo… yo ya lo ataque en un movimiento casi suicida y no logre nada… supongo que tendre que cambiar de planes.

Naruto empezó a respirar profundamente, la herida de su espalda empezó a expulsar un vapor, poco a poco la herida se empezó a cerrar, las marcas del modo ermitaño empezaron a aparecer en su rostro.

Tobi: veo que te estás poniendo serio, pero nunca me gustaron los sapos, supongo que debo hacer que te muevas para evitar tu técnica… algo tan elemental..

Tobi se lanzo al ataque nuevamente, Naruto aun se encontraba recolectando energía, pero sintió la aproximación del enmascarado, este nuevo poder le dejo saber el momento exacto para atacar, mentalmente empezó a contar

Naruto (pensando): 5… 4….3…

Un tremendo impacto en el rostro de Naruto lo mando hasta el otro lado del estadio, atravesando los muros de la arena, haciendo colapsar mas muros que apenas se mantenía en pie. Entre los escombros Naruto no podía entender que estaba pasando, sus sentidos mejorados no habían medido bien la distancia, esto era algo que simplemente no esperaba, poco a poco su plan de combate se caia a pedazos, tantos años de entrenamiento no servían siquiera para hacerle un rasguño. Con algo de dificultad salió de entre los muros..

Tobi: lo más gracioso es que ni siquiera he usado mi sharingan, sigues creyendo que no necesitas el poder del kyubi.

Naruto: te demostrare que se de lo que hablo.

En ese instante el modo ermitaño de Naruto se completo, fue también en ese instante que Tobi se dio cuenta que los clones de sombra no habían desaparecido, estaba esparcidos por todos lados recolectando energía natural mientras otros servían de escudos.

Tobi: interesante plan, fingiré que no me di cuenta, ahora muéstrame tu poder, muéstrame las enseñanzas de tus maestros y cuando veas que no sirven para nada, estarás listo para entregarme voluntariamente el poder que llevas dentro… y luego tu vida.

Hinata empezaba a perder la paciencia, sabiendo que su hijo se encontraba bien quería unirse a Naruto en la pelea, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Naruto levanto su mano y le hizo una señal de alto, Hinata al ver esto se tranquilizo, pero Tobi también recordó la presencia de la Hyuga.

Tobi: parece que tenemos algo por alla que puede acelerar esto..

En un instante Tobi había desaparecido…

N/A: TT no he tenido mucho tiempo estos días pero quería actualizar para seguir contribuyendo. gracias a los que me leen.

Si tienen alguna idea que les gustaría incluir o alguna duda comenten y les responderé. :D


End file.
